Für den König
by S.E
Summary: Natila, Dùnedain aus dem Norden trifft ihren Elben. Doch steht ihre Pflicht dem künftigen König gegenüber über allem. Parallel Geschichte zu Ein Wildes Leben.
1. Eine behütete Kindheit

Für den König   
  
Disclaimer:  
  
   
Alle Figuren und Orte gehören Tolkien (die hab ich nur geborgt), außer die, die ich erfunden habe. Ganz besonders: Natila, Callendil, Eirien … die gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.   
  
   
Mein Erstlingswerk! Es geht hauptsächlich um Waldläufer und Dúnedain

HINWEIS: Parallelgeschichte zu Ein wildes Leben, aus der Sicht von Natila… also POV 

Raiting: PG 13

Timeline: Ende 3. Zeitalters

Pairing: Gran noch nix

Dies ist für alle meine lieben Leser… die mich bisher so lieb begleiten… und für die dies noch werden wollen..fühlt euch alle geknuddelt… 

Reviews wie immer sehr gewüscht… aber habt erbarmen… Ist meine erste Geschichte gewesen und ist schon etwas her, als sie sie schrieb..  Da kam grade mal TTT raus :-)

******************************************************************************************

Kapitel 1  
  
Eine behütete Kindheit  
  
Ich wuchs in Eriador im Lande Arnor auf, zumindest das was von diesem, einst so mächtigen Reich noch übrig war, das vor über tausend Jahren unterging.   
Wir lebten bescheiden seit seinem Niedergang. Zu viele Kriege, zu viele Tote und doch lebten wir als stolzes Volk der Dúnedain, Waldläufer des Nordens, glücklich und zufrieden. Meine Eltern kümmerten sich nicht nur um mich - Natila und meinen Bruder - Halbarad, sondern auch um unsere Tante Gilraen, die nach dem sie wieder aus Bruchtal zurückkehrte, bei uns lebte. Sie war eine sehr traurige Frau. Als ich 10 Jahre alt war erzählte mir meine Mutter warum dies so war.   
  
In jungen Jahren verlor sie Ihren Gatten, unseren Stammesfürsten Arathorn, gerade als deren Sohn zwei Jahre alt war. Um nun beide vor dem Feind zu schützen brachte man sie nach Bruchtal, wo Aragorn, Ihr Sohn von nun an aufwuchs, beschützt von den Elben. Seine Mutter aber bekam immer größeres Heimweh und kehrte nach Eriador zurück um bei uns zu leben. So hab ich erfahren, dass ich einen Vetter hatte und was für einen.   
  
Wir reisten in jener Zeit oft nach Bruchtal. Es ist wohl der schönste Ort der Welt, dachte ich zu mindest damals. Diese Ruhe und Frieden erlebte man nur dort. Und dann die Elben … eine ganze Geschichte für sich. Immer wenn ich sie sah ging mir das Herz auf und ich war unendlich glücklich. Ich glaube, dieses Gefühl kann man nicht beschreiben. Man muss einen Elben sehen um zu verstehen. 

In dieser Umgebung traf ich dann zum ersten Mal meinen Vetter. Und bereits bei unserer ersten Begegnung wusste ich es: Dieser Mann wird unser aller König. Ich hatte eine Vision: Er ritt in Rüstung auf einem Hengst. Auf der Brust trug er das Zeichen Gondors, in seiner Hand hielt er hoch erhoben Narsil, das Schwert der Könige. Und in seiner Gefolgschaft waren tausende Krieger aus allen Ecken Mittelerde. Ja er würde Großes vollbringen. Immer wenn ich Aragorn in Bruchtal traf bemerkte ich die Aura, die ihn umgab. Er hatte eine große Zukunft vor sich. Die Erhabenheit die er schon damals ausstrahlte - er war eben als König geboren, auch wenn er es nie wahr haben wollte.   
  
Eines Tages – wir waren gerade auf dem Rückweg von Bruchtal – wurden wir von Orks, den übelsten Geschöpfen Mittelerdes, überfallen. Wir Kinder wurden in die Mitte gebracht, und die Älteren bildeten einen Ring um uns. So kämpften wir bis zum Morgengrauen. Ich hatte das erste Mal einen Waldläufer kämpfen gesehen und wusste nun warum die Ausbildung zu einem Dúnedain Krieger so viele Jahre dauerte.   
Die Orks hatten keine Chancen gegen die, in Unterzahl kämpfenden, Waldläufer. Und doch verloren wir bei diesem Kampf meine Mutter. Ein Ork schaffte es den Ring zu durchbrechen und stürzte sich mit seinem Dolch auf mich. Noch ehe der Ork mich erreichte warf sich meine Mutter schützend vor mich und rettete somit mein Leben. Der Ork wurde, ehe er seinen Dolch aus meiner Mutter ziehen konnte, von meinem Vater geköpft.   
Diesen Anblick werde ich wahrscheinlich niemals in meinem Leben vergessen. Dieser Orkschädel, der auf mich zurollte, seine Fratze zu einem hämischen Grinsen verzerrt. Oh wie ich diese Orks hasste!   
Bei der Beisetzung meiner Mutter machten mein Bruder und ich einen Schwur: die besten Waldläufer zu werden und alle Feinde den Dúnedain zu vernichten. 


	2. In der großen Welt

Für den König   
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Figuren und Orte gehören Tolkien (die hab ich nur geborgt), außer die, die ich erfunden habe. Ganz besonders: Natila, Callendil, Eirien … die gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.   
  
   
Mein Erstlingswerk! Es geht hauptsächlich um Waldläufer und Dúnedain

HINWEIS: Parallelgeschichte zu Ein wildes Leben, aus der Sicht von Natila… also POV (muss man aber nicht gelesen haben…wegen dem Verständnis. Man darf aber :-)

Raiting: PG 13

Timeline: Ende 3. Zeitalters

Pairing: ich sag noch nix

Danke allen Reviewern:

@ Yedra: Schön dich als Reviewer zu sehen… damit hat so viel begonnen… Ich denke da diese Geschichte bereits fertig ist wird es nicht mehr als schon existieren. Naja ich änder nur hier und da etwas ab… was wir nicht gefällt. Man wächst schließlich mit seinen Geschichten und das ist nun mal mein erstes Baby

@ Lion: Ob du's glaubst oder nicht.. ich glaube ich hab Natila und Halbarads Vater nie einen Namen gegeben.. nicht mal nach der 3. Geschichte..schäm…ich muss mal nachschauen. Aber er ist der Bruder von Gilraen… für die Stammbaumfanatiker wie ich!

@ Heitzi: Es ehrt mich natürlich dich hier zu sehen (stolz bin) Ich weiß ja dass du keine Zeit hast.. Geschichten zu verfolgen… Du brauchst die andren auch gar nicht kennen. Da dies hier eine Eigenständige ist und sowieso als erstes Geschrieben wurde.

@ Seni: Ich wünsche dir viel Vergnügen bei der Reise mit Natila… zu Hause wird sie nicht viel sein, das kann ich dir versprechen. Die Zeiten sind nicht gerade leicht. Vergiss nicht Kleenex nachschub.

@ Eirien: Ich drück dir die Daumen..eines Tages gewinnst du den Krieg gegen die Tücke des Netzes… Wusstest du das du Halbarad dein Leben zu verdanken hast? Wie hast du ihm das gedankt???

So jetzt viel Spaß mit den Dúnedain

***********************************************************************************************************

  
Kapitel 2  
In der großen Welt  
  
Als ich alt genug waren ein Schwert zu halten, schlossen ich mich der Gruppe Waldläufer an, in der mein Bruder bereits 10 Jahre diente. Unser Vater war nicht einverstanden, er meinte ich sei zu jung, ließ mich aber ziehen, obwohl er sein „Mädchen" nicht als Kriegerin sehen wollte.  Vater wusste, dass ich in guten Händen war und gab meinem Wunsch nach.

Kaum hatte ich das Waldläufer- Lager erreicht sah ich ihn auch schon unseren Vetter. Meine Freude war groß. Als ich ihn beim Namen rief drehte er sich um, sah mich an und lächelte. „Nenn mich künftig nur noch Streicher" waren seine Worte.   
  
Unter seiner Führung wurden wir ausgebildet. Stark und listenreich im Kampfe, wenn möglich unsichtbar, wenn nötig tödlich. Die Spuren die wir fanden wurden zu einem offenen Buch für uns. Es dauerte einige Jahre, aber ich hatte es vollbracht. Als ich endlich meine Spange erhielt war ich voller Stolz und Halbarad durfte sie mir anlegen. Vergessen war die ganze Plagerei und auch wenn unser Vater seine Gefühle nie zeigte, bemerkte ich doch eine Träne in seinem Augenwinkel, die er sich in einem unbemerkten Moment abwischte. „Wir werden dich nicht enttäuschen Vater" sagte Halbarad, zu ihm. Ich küsste ihn auf die Stirn und wir zogen los um unser Gebiet sicherer für alle Bewohner zu machen. Die schlimmen Erlebnisse meiner Jugend vergrub ich tief in meiner Seele und schließlich erinnerte ich mich kaum noch an sie.   
  
Wir hatten unsere eigene kleine Patrouille und streiften durch die nördlichen Höhen von Arnor. 

Eines Tages lief uns ein kleines Mädchen direkt in die Arme. Sie schien verfolgt zu werden, denn ihr Blick war stets nach hinten gerichtet. Sie mag vielleicht 10 bis 14 Jahre alt gewesen sein. Aber sie wehrte sich mit Händen, Füssen und Zähnen als wir sie einfingen. Sie trug nur Lumpen und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Wir haben kaum ein Wort aus ihr herausbekommen. Nur die Worte „Jagd", „der Herr" und „nicht töten".

 Wir hatten Befehl  nach Bruchtal zu gehen. So nahmen wir das Kind mit. Sie musste mehrmals bewusstlos geschlagen werden, damit sie sich nicht selbst verletzte. Jeder von uns hatte den ein oder anderen Kratzer und Biss von diesem Biest verpasst bekommen. Jovenor wollte sie schon töten, aber Halbarad hinderte ihn daran. Wahrscheinlich war es Mitleid, das uns veranlasste sie nicht den Wargs oder den Orks zu überlassen.   
  
In Bruchtal übergaben wir sie schließlich den Elben, die das Menschenkind in Ihr Haus aufnahmen. Frau Arwen, die Tochter den Hauses Elrond, kümmerte sich um das Mädchen und mit viel Geduld wurde ein Mensch aus Eirien, wie sie genannt wurde. Ich sollte sie erst zehn Jahre später wieder treffen.

Zur gleichen Zeit hielt sich auch Aragorn in Bruchtal auf. Er hatte Gandalf, einen befreundeten Zauberer, mitgebracht. Sie berieten wichtige Angelegenheiten mit Elrond, dem wohl weisesten Wesen in Mittelerde. Bei dem Abend-Bankett durften wir teilnehmen, so lernte ich auch Elrond's Söhne kennen. 

Es war kein Wunder, dass Aragorn so gerne mit Ihnen durch die Wälder streifte. Es waren so elegante und schöne Wesen. Sie waren Zwillinge, kaum voneinander zu unterscheiden - groß, dunkelhaarig und wunderschöne graue Augen. Wahrlich anmutige Erscheinungen. In ihrer Nähe ging einem das Herz auf.   
  
Ich fragte Aragorn ob ich Ihn begleiten dürfte auf Ihre nächste Reise. „Es geht aber nicht in den Kampf. Wir reiten nach Lothlorien um Galadriel Nachricht zu bringen. Aber gerne darfst du mich begleiten, wenn dein Bruder uns folgt!" sprach Aragorn in seiner tiefen, hypnotisierenden Stimme. Halbarad lächelte mich nur an. Wir packten unsere Habseligkeiten und folgten „Streicher" wo immer er uns hinführte.   
  
So reisten wir durch die Schluchten des Nebelgebirges und folgten der Alten Waldstrasse. Dort wo die Strasse den großen Andurin kreuzte bogen wir nach Süden ab und ritten den Schwertel - Felder entgegen. Abends machten wir auf einer kleinen Anhöhe Rast. 

Da wir den ganzen Tag keine feindlichen Geräusche hörten beschloss Aragorn, dass wir ein Feuer machen könnten.   
Wir saßen zusammen um das Lagerfeuer und sprachen über das Geschehene der vergangenen Jahre, in denen wir uns nicht gesehen hatten. Aragorn war sehr schweigsam. Er blickte nur traurig nach  Norden, der Richtung aus der wir kamen. Elladan, der Sohn Elronds lächelte ihn voller Zuversicht an „Es wird gut werden" sprach er.

Elrohir sein Zwillingsbruder erzählte uns die Geschichte von der großen Schlacht auf den Schwertel - Feldern, auf denen später unser letzter Hoch-König Isildur umgekommen war, nachdem er von Saurons Ring, den er einst von dessen Finger schnitt, betrogen wurde.

Einem Elben zuzuhören ist als ob man sich einer genüsslichen Mahlzeit hingibt. Ich hing förmlich an seinen Lippen. Als Aragorn später noch leise ein Lied von Elendil's Heldentaten sang, schlief ich glücklich im Schosse meines Fürsten ein.   
  
Ich träumte von einer großen Schlacht und wieder sah ich Aragorn, stolz auf seinem Ross das Schwert in der Hand, an der Spitze reitend, gefolgt von Tausenden Reitern. Hinter ihm flatterte ein Banner im Wind, ein schwarzen Banner mit einem großen silbernen Baum darauf und darüber sieben Edelsteine als Sterne bestickt. „So sei es" flüstere er.   
  
Ich aufwachte auf und alle waren natürlich schon bereit zum Aufbruch. Ich nahm nur schnell ein Schluck Wasser aus dem Schlauch und sortierte meine Gedanken und Eindrücke. Aragorn muss etwas bemerkt haben, denn er kam auf mich zu und nahm meine Hände fest in seine und sagte zu mir: „ Ja ich weiß, bald ist es bald so weit und ich werde eure Hilfe benötigen."

„Du bist mein König und ich werde, wenn nötig für dich sterben" sprach ich, obwohl meine Knie noch zitterten.

 Ich stieg auf mein Pferd. Eigentlich wollte ich nie reiten lernen. Schon seit meinen Kindertagen mochte ich Pferde nicht sonderlich. Als ich hörte, dass es sogar ein Volk im Süden gibt, das mit ihren Pferden lebte, wollte ich es gar nicht glauben. Aber wie das so ist, man kann sein Schicksal selten selbst bestimmen und reiten ist immer noch besser als laufen. Und als Waldläufer des Nordens kommt man viel herum.   
  
Wir ritten am Fuße des Nebelgebirges entlang und als wir am Abend die Ausläufer des Schattenbach- Tals erreichten suchten wir erneut ein Platz für unser Nachtlager. Diesmal machten wir kein Feuer, da wir einige Orkspuren entdeckt hatten. Wir aßen etwas in aller Stille und legten uns zum schlafen nieder. Eine Wache wurde aufgestellt. Meine Schicht begann kurz nachdem der Mond unterging. Ich hielt Ausschau nach feindlichen Spuren und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Außer den Tieren der Umgebung hörte man nichts. In weiter Ferne sah ich den Wald, dunkel und bedrohlich. Und doch hatte ich das Gefühl der Freude in mir, so als ob ich nach langer Reise nach Hause kommen würde. 

Ich musste mir Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen. „Warum nur?" fragte ich mich. Ich kenne diesen Ort gar nicht. Elladan musste mich wohl beobachtet haben, denn er kam zu mir, legte seinen Arm um mich und sagte nur: „Geh dich ausruhen Natila, bald beginnt für dich ein neuer Lebensabschnitt. Wer einmal nach Lothlorien kommt, verliert sein Herz dort, heißt es in einem alten Lied." Er sang es mir leise vor und ich schlief tief und fest ein.   
  
Ich träumte wieder von der großen Schlacht und von Aragorn, doch diesmal tauchte vor mir ein goldener Wald auf, mit Bäumen so hoch, als ob sie die Säulen des Himmels wären. Darin waren Häuser gebaut von einer Schönheit, die nur noch von den Blüten der Bäume übertroffen wurden. Am Fuße eines Baumes stand ein Elb, hochgewachsen. Sein langes blondes Haar bewegte sich im Wind als ob es winken wollte. Er rief: „Du bist in Gefahr!" als ich aufwachte.   
  
Es war noch immer Nacht. Ich spürte die Gefahr, zog sofort mein Schwert und sprang auf. In diesem Augenblick kam auch schon ein Ork hinter einem Felsvorsprung hervor und sein Pfeil traf den Boden, genau an der Stelle auf der ich eben noch gelegen hatte. 

Im Nu waren alle auf den Beinen und bewaffnet. Es waren ungefähr 30 Orks die sich an uns herangewagt hatten. Doch keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur eine kleine Chance unseren Schwerthieben zu entkommen. Elrohir's Pfeile trafen jedes Mal ins Ziel. Aragorn konnte ohne große Mühe gleich 4 Orks, die sich auf Ihn stürzen wollen, vernichten. Halbarad kämpfte neben mir wohl wissend, dass ich keiner Hilfe bedurfte. Aber gemeinsam in der Schlacht ergänzten wir uns perfekt. Seine Kraft und meine Schnelligkeit ergaben eine perfekte Einheit. Jeder wusste was der andere vorhatte. So war kaum eine halbe Stunde vergangen als der Kampf auch schon zu Ende war. Wir untersuchten die Kadaver, doch fanden nichts. Wahrscheinlich kamen sie aus den Bergen. 

Langsam wurde der Himmel im Osten hell. Wir beschlossen gleich weiter zu reiten. Und als es ganz hell war und die Sonne über den Hügeln erschien erblickten wir Lothlorien.

In der Tat ließen die Sonnenstrahlen den ganzen Wald in Gold erstrahlen. Meine Gefährten waren völlig unbeeindruckt „Können die nicht richtig sehen?" dachte ich mir. Doch Halbarad war ebenfalls von der Schönheit dieses Anblicks gefesselt. Ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter: „ Wir müssen weiter!" sprach Aragorn der nun wieder zu Streicher wurde „Warte erstmal bis du im Wald bist! Dann kannst du mit offenen Augen träumen meine Liebe!"

Beschämt folgte ich dem Tross und konnte einfach den Anblick der Bäume nicht widerstehen. Am Waldrand wurden wir bereits erwartet. Eine Gruppe von Elben begrüßte Elrond's Söhne mit einem Lächeln, nur Streicher, mein Bruder und ich wurden misstrauisch beäugt. „Es kommen nicht oft Menschen nach Lorien" sprach Elrohir „Sie mögen euch nicht besonders. Mach dir aber nichts draus." Er lächelte und ritt weiter. 

„Wir geleiten euch nach Caras Galadhon zu Celeborn, er erwartet euch" sprach einer der Elben in Ihrer Sprache. Ich war froh, dass die Dúnedain die Elbensprache schon in der Kindheit erlernten. So kam ich mir nicht ganz vor wie eine Außenseiterin.

Wir stiegen von unseren Pferden ab und führten sie durch den Wald. Den ganzen Tag gingen wir an hohen Bäumen vorbei, deren Wipfel bis zu den Sternen reichen mussten. Die Blüten, die diese Bäume trugen, waren von einer solchen Schönheit und Zartheit, dass man es nicht wagte eine zu berühren, da man befürchtete, dass sie sofort zerfallen würde. 

Ich fühlte mich wie ein Kind, dass für seine guten Taten belohnt wurde, denn dieser Wald schien verzaubert zu sein. Kein böser Gedanke kam mir in den Sinn. Selbst als ich dachte, dass dies meine Mutter hätte sehen sollen, musste ich lächeln und dachte das erste Mal nicht an tote Orks. 

Als es Abend wurde errichteten wir abermals ein Lager. Diesmal auf einer großen Anhöhe. Als ich nach Norden blickte, über ein tiefes Tal, sah ich sie – die Stadt der Galadhrim – Caras Galadhon. Die riesigen Bäume waren selbst von hier aus mühelos zu sehen. In dessen Äste waren große Häuser gebaut. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten dort hin zu kommen. Aber erst einmal musste geruht werden. Die Elben machten ein Feuer, und wir saßen wieder einmal im Kreise und lauschten den Liedern der Elben.

 Elladan erzählte uns die Geschichte von Galadriel und Celeborn und wie sie Lothlorien gründeten. Von ihrem Verlust, als Celebrian, ihre, von Orks verschleppt und gefoltert wurde. Seine und Elrohir's Mutter war es, die sie nicht retten konnten. Ich kam mir klein und bedeutungslos vor in dieser Runde. So zog ich mich still zurück und lehnte mich an einen Baum und zog meinen Mantel fest um mich. Es war kalt. Was würde uns noch bevorstehen. Meine Träume beunruhigen mich. Ich dachte doch an meinen letzten Traum als mich die Müdigkeit erfasste. Ich spürte nur noch wie mir eine Decke übergelegt wurde und eine Hand mich liebevoll streichelte. „Mein König" dann schlief ich ein.   
  
Und wieder war das Bild Aragorns vor meinen Augen. Der Himmel wurde immer dunkler und aus dem Osten blies ein kalter Wind. Ich sah mich selbst neben dem König reiten und als ich herunter blickte sah ich Blut an meinen Händen. Was würde alles noch geschehen. Ich drehte mich um und ich sah den wunderschönen Wald von Lothlorien. 

Und wieder stand der Elbenkrieger da. In einer wunderschönen Rüstung, die golden glänzte. Er winkte mir zu und lächelte. Dann sah ich nur wie er auf die Knie fiel. Etwas muss ihn getroffen haben. Er viel nach vorne. Mit aller Kraft kämpfte er dagegen an und wehrte Schläge mit seinem Schwert ab. Doch vergeblich, er fiel vornüber und blieb mit offenen Augen liegen. „NEINNN" ich wachte auf.   
  


Tbc

Oh diese dummen Träume…..

So ich hoffe ich hab euch etwas neugierig auf Kap 3 gemacht….


	3. Eine Welt zum Träumen

Für den König   
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Alle Figuren und Orte gehören Tolkien (die hab ich nur geborgt), außer die, die ich erfunden habe. Ganz besonders: Natila, Callendil, Eirien … die gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.   
  
   
Mein Erstlingswerk! Es geht hauptsächlich um Waldläufer und Dúnedain

HINWEIS: Parallelgeschichte zu Ein wildes Leben, aus der Sicht von Natila… also POV (muss man aber nicht gelesen haben…wegen dem Verständnis. Man darf aber :-)

Raiting: PG 13

Timeline: Ende 3. Zeitalters

Pairing: ich sag noch nix

Danke allen Reviewern:

@ Heitzi: Wie du nur auf Haldir kommst??? *Ganz fassungslos schau*

@ Seni: Ich freue mich, dass du Natila begleitest… sie wird jeden Freund brauchen können, bei dem was ihr bevorsteht.

@ Lion: Haldir träumt nicht von Natila, zumindest nicht in der Art wie Natila…(Dunedain Träume siehe unten)

@ Eichen: ach ja das liebe FF.net… aber vielleicht klappts ja heute… fies grins 

******************************************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 3   
Eine Welt zum Träumen  
  
   
Es war bereits hell. Halbarad erreichte mich als erster. „Was ist passiert?" „Nur ein dummer Traum" erwiderte ich und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Aragorn kam zu mir und schaute mich mit seinen unglaublichen Augen fest an: „Du musst sehr stark sein Natila" Seine Worte waren kein Trost. Was wird noch auf mich zukommen? Ich spürte es genau. Die Welt war im Wandel. 

Einer den Lorienelben fragte nur ob „SIE" in Ordnung ist. Dann ging es weiter. Ich hielt die Zügel meines Pferdes fest in der Hand, als ob sie ein Anker wären, ohne den ich in der Unendlichkeit verschwinden würde. Ich holte tief Luft. Diese Ruhe, dieser Duft, dieser Ort IST verzaubert! Ich wurde wieder ruhiger und lächelte sogar als Elladan über eine Wurzel stolperte! „Und das passiert einem Elben?" dachte ich bei mir. Wir folgten einem dahinplätschernden Bach und füllten unsere Wasserschläuche. Ich hatte niemals zuvor so ein erfrischendes Wasser getrunken. Sobald man einen Schluck davon genommen hatte fühlte man sich frisch und ausgeruht.

Als die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand erreichten wir die Stadtgrenze. Wenn man so einen Ort überhaupt Stadt nennen konnte. Nein es war viel mehr. Die Bäume waren, aus der Nähe betrachtet, noch gigantischer. Es waren Treppen an ihrem Stamm angebracht die sich bis in die Wipfel um den Stamm wanden. Hoch oben waren große Plattformen eingepasst, auf denen die Häuser gebaut wurden. Viele von ihnen hatten keine Wände, nur Umrandungen waren zu erkennen und ein Dach. Alles in perfekter Harmonie mit den Bäumen. Hier wollte ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen! Wir wurden zu dem Mächtigsten aller Bäume geführt. Seine Stufen hatten ein Ausmaß, dass sogar mehrere Personen nebeneinander den Baum heraufsteigen konnten. 

Eine Wache stand am Fuß des Baumes. Als ich nach oben blickte sah ich die Residenz des Lord Celeborn und der Lady Galadriel. Aber Halbarad und ich mussten unten bleiben. Nur den Elben und Streicher war es gestattet nach oben zu gehen.   
Wir durften uns aber in der „Stadt" ungehindert bewegen. Also machten wir und auf den Weg diesen zauberhaften Ort zu erkunden.   
  
Die Elben, die uns hergebracht hatten, waren wieder verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich auf den Rückweg gemacht. So liefen wir mit offenen Mündern durch den Wald und bewunderten die Bauten und die Elben, die selbst wenn man sie mit den Bruchtalelben verglich wunderschön waren, als ob sie aus einer anderen Zeit stammten (was bestimmt der Fall war). Sie waren hochgewachsen wie alle Elben und ihre langen blonden Haare umschmeichelten ihre Köpfe. Sie bewegten sich mit einer Eleganz, dass es schien als ob sie bei gehen nicht einmal den Boden berührten. Sie erinnerten mich an etwas, doch an was, wusste ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange wir umherwanderten. Aber plötzlich traf es mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.   
  
Gerade wollte ich durch einen Torbogen schreiten, als ein Elb vor mich trat und mir den Weg versperrte. Er war so plötzlich aufgetaucht, dass selbst ich mich, als ausgebildeter Waldläufer, erschrak.   
Ich sah eine Gestalt vor mir, die mir so vertraut erschien, ich aber unmöglich schon einmal gesehen haben konnte. Diese Gestalt, dieses Gesicht, dieses blonde Haar das im Wind wehte, als ob es mich rufen wollte. Ich blickte ihm in die Augen, dieses blau oder war es grau, ich konnte es nicht sagen.

Ich war verloren, verloren in den Augen eines Wesens, dass ich nicht einmal kannte. „Ihr könnt hier nicht vorbei!" rief er in einem sehr barschen Ton. Ich wollte mich gerade entschuldigen, als er mich ansah und sprach: „Ich kenne dich! Woher kenne ich dich?" Er wirkte verwirrt, was überhaupt nicht zu ihm passte. „Verzeiht unser eindringen wir wussten nicht das es verbotene Orte gibt" sprach Halbarad um die Stille zu durchbrechen. 

Er zerrte mich zurück und wir kehrten dem Torbogen den Rücken. Ich warf noch einmal einen Blick über die Schultern. Er stand da, wie eine Statue, bewegungslos, selbst sein silberblondes Haar lag völlig ruhig auf seinen Schultern. Der Wind hielt den Atem an. Ich stolperte und mein Bruder fing mich auf. Ich musste mich kurz setzten. Meine Beine gehorchten mir nicht mehr. Was war geschehen? Ich warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Torbogen, die Gestalt war weg. Es war vorbei.   
  
„Was in Valdars Namen war den das? So hab ich dich ja noch nie erlebt. Dass die Elben hier etwas sonderbar sind, haben wir ja schon bemerkt. Aber das du jetzt auch noch damit anfängst, meine geliebte Schwester, das gibt mir zu denken. Ich werde Aragorn suchen und du bleibst solange hier unter diesem Baum!"

Ohne dass ich antworten konnte war er schon verschwunden. Wie in Trance machte ich was mir befohlen wurde. Ich setzte mich unter den Baum der gleich an der Ecke stand. Der Boden war völlig mit Moos bedeckt und weich wie ein Bett. Ich dachte über die Ereignisse nach. „Die Welt ist im Wandel" schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Von meinem Platz aus konnte ich den Torbogen nicht mehr sehen. „Ob er wohl noch dort ist?" dachte ich.

 Eine Unruhe überkam mich. Ich hatte das Gefühl irgendetwas sehr wichtiges vergessen zu haben. Ich überlegte was es sein konnte, aber es fiel mir nicht ein. Die Unruhe wurde immer stärker. Ich sprang auf, als hätte mich etwas gestochen und lief los. Ich rannte ohne darauf zu achten wohin. Ich achtete nicht auf meine Umgebung, mein ganzen Wissen und Können als Waldläufer versteckte ich in den Tiefen meiner Seele. Ich musste es finden. Weiter rennend immer weiter. Ich übersah eine Wurzel, stolperte und stürzte unglücklich. Ich fiel direkt auf einen Stein und verlor das Bewusstsein.

   
Als ich wieder zu mir kam war es tiefe Nacht. Ich lag auf einem Bett. Wind kam durch die Vorhänge in den Raum. „Ach tut das gut" dachte ich. Mir brummte der Schädel. Instinktiv griff ich an meinen Kopf. Er war noch dran. Es pochte unaufhörlich in meinen Ohren als ich versuchte mich aufzurichten. Ich fiel zurück. Was natürlich noch schmerzhafter war. Halbarad kam herein und lächelte. „Du machst Sachen! Wir haben dich über eine Stunde gesucht, Aragorn und ich. Wir wollten die Elben nicht mit reinziehen. Du weißt ja, Familienahngelegenheiten." 

„Es tut mir ja so leid. Ich weiß auch nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Ist Aragorn sehr enttäuscht von mir?" „Nein bin ich nicht" hörte ich eine Stimme am Kopfende meines Bettes. Aragorn trat ans Bett, kniete sich neben mich und sprach: „Mein liebes Kind, nichts was du tust würde mich enttäuschen! Das weißt du doch. Alles was geschieht hat einen Grund! Das hat meine Mutter immer zu mir gesagt!"

 „Nenn mich nicht mein Kind! Ich bin 47 Jahre alt! Ziemlich alt für einen Menschen!" „Aber nicht für eine Dúnedain" erwiderte Halbarad lächelnd. „Sehr amüsant " war meine Antwort. Eine Windböe kam herein, mir fröstelte. Aragorn zog mir die Decke bis zu den Schultern und streichelte mich liebevoll mit seinem Handrücken über die Wange. So wie er es immer machte, um mich zu trösten. Er sang mir sein Lieblingslied vor. Ganz ruhig und sanft erzählte er mir die Geschichte von Lúthien und Beren und den Silmarils. Das Lied, das ich schon als Kind auswendig konnte. Zufrieden glitt ich in das Reich der Träume. Das erste Mal, seit wir Bruchtal verließen hatte ich nicht den Traum von der Grossen Schlacht.   
  
Ich träumte von einer Lichtung im Wald. Es war der Wald von Lothlorien. Ich lag auf dem Waldboden. Er war weich und umschmeichelte meine Körper. Ich trug ein weißes Kleid aus einem Stoff den man kaum spürte, es war nur, wie ein leichtes Streicheln. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn. Den Elben aus dem Torbogen. Er lächelte mich an beugte sich über mich und sprach „Für Immer", dann küsste er mich.   
  
Als ich die Augen öffnete war es hell. In meinem Kopf hatte es aufgehört zu hämmern. Ich stand auf und bemerkte, dass ich andere Kleidung trug. Ein Kleid! Ich in einem Kleid? Das war seit meiner Kindheit nicht mehr passiert. Das war Halbarad! Er hat meine Schutzlosigkeit ausgenutzt. 

„Na warte mein Lieber!" Ich durchschritt einen der Vorhänge durch den die Sonnenstrahlen das Zimmer erhellte. „Diese Luft!" Ich atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. „Ich bin glücklich" dachte ich. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete sah ich die wahre Schönheit dieses Landes. Von oben konnte man die ganze Gegend überblicken. So viele Häuser, in einer perfekten Symmetrie, wunderschön geschwungene Bögen. Die Vorhänge aus einem Stoff der so zart war wie die Blüten-Blätter der Mallorn Bäume. Von überall her kamen Gesänge, die so glockenhell ertönten. Die Luft war von einem Duft erfüllt, den man nicht Beschreiben konnte. „Ich liebe diesen Ort – Ich möchte hier bleiben" schoss mir in den Kopf. In diesem Moment hörte ich Schritte.   
  
Ich drehte mich um und Aragorn stand am Rand der Treppe die nach unten führte. „Dein Gehör hast du wohl wieder zurückbekommen meine Liebe" meinte er „ komm ein Fest-Bankett wartet auf dich! Nicht FÜR dich aber mit MIT dir, wohl gemerkt!"

 „ Ich kann so unmöglich runter kommen! Wo hast du meine Kleidung versteckt ARAGORN!" „Nicht so laut! Streicher . . . Vergessen! Deine Kleider werden gut aufbewahrt. Du siehst toll aus! Komm nun" Ich folgt ihm wie er es gewünscht hatte. Warum hörte ich nur auf ihn? War ich meinem Willen beraubt worden? Oder war es der Befehlston unseres Stammesfürsten. Ich wusste es nicht, ich folgte Ihm einfach. „Hier ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen!" war alles was ich stammeln konnte. 

Als wir am Stamm entlang gingen, kamen wir an einem Spiegel vorbei. Ich blickte hinein und sah als erstes Aragorn. Aber nein, nicht wie er davor stand, sondern wie in meinen Träumen, in Rüstung und mit dem einst geborstenen Schwert in der Hand. Er blickte mir entgegen und nickte fast unmerklich. 

Mein Blick fiel sofort auf Aragorn, der ebenfalls in den Spiegel blickte. Er stand wie hypnotisiert davor und blickte starr hinein. Was sah er? „Ar.. em Streicher, was ist los, was siehst du?" Er reagierte nicht. Ich hielt seinen Arm fest „ Streicher hörst du mich!" Er drehte sich zu mir. 

Aschfahl war sein Gesicht. Er muss etwas Schreckliches gesehen haben „Mir geht es gut". Sein Versuch zu lächeln misslang. „Komm nun" sagte er und zog mich weiter. Ich blickte noch einmal in den Spiegel sah aber nur noch Streicher und mich, in einem Kleid aus nichts. Ich hatte das Gefühl ich sehe eine andere Person im Spiegel. Meine langen blonden Haare waren offen und hingen seitlich an den Schultern herab. Diese Locken, wie ich sie hasste. Warum habe ich sie nicht längst abgeschnitten?   
  
Aragorn führte mich zum Fest-Bankett. Auf einer großen Lichtung waren Tafeln aufgestellt, die reichlich gedeckt wurden. Die meisten Stühle waren bereits belegt, als ich Halbarad sah. Er winkte mir zu und ich setzte mich auf den freien Stuhl neben ihm. „Na du Schlafmütze, siehst ja toll aus. Ich habe dich erst gar nicht erkannt. Wärst du nicht mit Streicher gekommen, hätte ich dich beinahe für eine Elbenfrau gehalten." 

Ich warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu. Noch immer verband ich den Begriff Frau mit Schwäche! ICH BIN NICHT SCHWACH! Schrie es in meinem Kopf „Sehr lustig" war mein einziger Kommentar. Ich blickte so in die Runde. Aragorn hatte sich neben Elrohir und Elladan, gegenüber von uns, gesetzt. Ich lächelte den Brüdern zu. Sie tuschelten etwas miteinander und Elladan lächelte und nickte nur. „Na wartet nur wenn wir alleine sind" war mein erster Gedanke. Doch bevor ich ihn zu Ende führen konnte sah ich IHN.

 Er kam gerade die große geschwungene Treppe herunter. Direkt hinter ihm kamen der Herr und die Herrin vom Goldenen Walde. Sofort wurde es still. Galadriel schaute in die Runde und lächelte. Was für ein Lächeln. Meine Mutter lächelte immer so, wenn sie mir über die Haare strich. Meine Augen wurden feucht. "Mist doch nicht vor all den Leuten, reiß dich zusammen" ermahnte ich mich. 

Dann fiel mein Blick auf Celeborn. Ein Elben - König wahrlich! Sein Gewand schien ganz aus Silber zu sein. Es floss in langen Bahnen zu Boden. Reichliche Stickereien überzogen das ganze Gewand. Sein fast weißes Haar war so sorgfältig geordnet, dass man das Gefühl hatte, jedes einzelne Haar hatte seinen bestimmten Platz und da blieb es auch. Nur die oberen Strähnen wurden nach hinten gefasst und mit einer silbernen Spange zusammengehalten.

Galadriels Kleid war vollkommen weiß. Es war durch und durch mit Stickereinen versehen und fiel bis weit unterhalb Ihrer Füße. Wie konnte sie sich so fortbewegen? Sofort fiel mein Blick wieder auf IHN, wie er unterhalb Galadriels stand. Wer war er? Ich musste es wissen. So fragte ich einfach die Elbin die links neben mir saß: „Könnt ihr mir sagen wie die Wache der Herrin heißt?"

 Die Elbin schaute mich an und lächelte: „ Es ist Haldir, mein Bruder, Hauptmann der Garde Loriens. Ich habe schon von eurer Begegnung gehört." Ich schaute sie nur mit großen Augen an „Ich bin Callendil. Die Nichte Celeborns" sprach sie und verbeuge sich leicht vor mir. „Halbarad hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt, Natila in Dúnedain". „Da bist du mir gegenüber aber im Vorteil Callendil" sagte ich lächelnd.   
  
Während das Essen aufgetragen wurde unterhielt ich mich ausgiebig mit der schönen Elbin. Sie war genauso wie ich eine Kriegerin. Sie tat ihren Dienst als Wache an den Südgrenzen, allerdings etwas unfreiwillig. „Es ging um einen kleinen Disput, den ich mit meinem Onkel bezüglich Zwerge hatte. Er meinte ich müsse andere Völker und Kulturen studieren, bevor ich mir ein Urteil über sie bilden könnte. Nun ja dann fang ich einfach mal mit den Menschen an" sprach sie lächelnd. So unterhielten wir und den ganzen Tag und ich dachte für eine Zeit lang nicht mehr an ihn, der nun einen Namen hatte. „Haldir".   
  
Nach dem Essen beschlossen wir ein wenig spazieren zu gehen. Meinem Bruder sagte ich Bescheid, ich wollte ja nicht wieder verloren gehen. So zeigte mir Callendil die schönsten Orte Lothloriens. Man merkte sofort, dass sie dieses Land liebte. Nun ja wer nicht. „Solange unsere Herrin hier lebt wird niemals etwas böses nach Lorien kommen" sprach sie voller Stolz.   
„Ich beneide dich Callendil, du lebst in dem schönsten Ort den es in Mittelerde gibt" „Nein nicht ganz – aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Die ich dir irgendwann einmal erzähle. Aber es stimmt, ich Liebe dieses Land und würde alles für dafür tun!"   
  
Sie führte mich an einen Torbogen – Das war doch der Bogen, wo ich Haldir das erste Mal traf. „ Das Gebiet ist verboten für mich" rief ich erstaunt. „ Fürwahr, aber mit mir darfst du hinein. Ich bürge für dich. Dies ist der Garten Galadriels. Hier sind die Quelle und der Spiegel der Galadriel, in dem man in die Zukunft blicken kann. Möchtest du mal reinschauen?"

 „Nein danke – mir reichen meine Träume vollkommen! Wusstest du nicht, dass die Dúnedain, wenn sie reines Numenorer Blut haben, in Ihre Zukunft blicken können?" fragte ich. „Nein, siehst du nun habe ich schon etwas über andere Völker gelernt. Mein Onkel wird stolz sein" „Dein Onkel wird dich den Wargs zum Fraß vorlegen, wenn er wüsste wen du an diesen Heiligen Ort gebracht hast!" sprach eine Stimme hinter uns.

Wir drehten uns um und ER stand vor mir – Haldir. „ Jetzt beruhig dich wieder lieber Bruder. Es ist nichts Übles geschehen und wenn Natila etwas vorgehabt hätte, wären wir nicht durchs Tor gekommen, das weißt du genau!" „Ich muss sowieso gehen. Ich glaube mein Bruder und Streicher werden mich schon suchen". Ich rannte an beiden vorbei als ob ich von einer Horde Höhlen-Trolle verfolgt würde. Diesmal achtete ich genau auf das was ich tat. Ich suchte einen ungestörten Ort an dem ich Luft holen konnte. Meine Brust war wie eingeschnürt.

Ich fand einen wunderschönen Mallorn - Baum der sich leicht erklimmen ließ, selbst mit dem Kleid das ich trug. Ich kletterte soweit ich konnte und ließ mich auf einer Plattform nieder. „Endlich alleine" dachte ich. Was war nur los mit mir? Warum konnte ich in der Gegenwart dieses Elben nicht atmen, reden oder wenigstens einen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen? 

Ich dachte an meinen Traum. Die Lichtung, das Moos, der Kuss, es war alles so perfekt. Hinter mir knackte ein Ast. Instinktiv griff ich nach meinem Schwert, es war natürlich nicht da. „Womit soll ich mich verteidigen?  - Warum willst du dich verteidigen? Der sicherste Ort in Mittelerde! Denk an die Worte Callendils" befahl ich mir. 

„Warum fliehst du von mir Natila in Dúnedain? Hab ich dir ein Leid zugefügt?" Ich drehte mich um. Mein Herz pochte an meinem Hals. Was soll ich nur sagen – Flucht – ist alles was mir einfiel. Nein so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Ich musste meine Dämonen bekämpfen. „Ich weiß es nicht - Haldir o Lorien! Ich kenne dich, doch ich hab dich doch noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen! Es ist mir nicht geheuer!"

 „ Seit unendlicher Zeit habe ich ein Bild von einer Frau im Kopf, von dir! Ich weiß ebenfalls nicht warum. Aber die Valar werden Ihre Gründe haben." Ich blickte wieder in diese Augen und ich verlor mich in der Unendlichkeit. Ich ließ mich treiben. Ich spürte seine Hand auf meiner. Sie begann sofort zu zittern. 

„Man kann keine Elben lieben" sagte meine Mutter einst zu Aragorn, warum wusste ich damals noch nicht. Warum kamen diese Gedanken gerade jetzt? „Ich will mich verlieben!" rief ich mir in Gedanken zu. Ich kehrte in die Wirklichkeit zurück, sah ihn an und lächelte. Er erwiderte mein Lächeln und kam näher. Er nahm seine Hand und streichelte meine Wange, wie es seither nur Aragorn konnte. Mir lief eine Träne übers Gesicht „Was geschieht hier?" Haldir schwieg, beugte sich über mich und seine Lippen berührten meine. Ich schloss die Augen und in meinem Kopf hämmerte es wieder so gewaltig, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, mein Kopf müsse zerspringen. Aber ich wollte, dass dieser Moment niemals vergeht. Nach einer unendlich langen Zeit trennten sich unsere Lippen und er lächelte mich an.   
  
„Erzähl mir mehr über dich und dein Volk Natila in Dúnedain" Er nahm mich in den Arm. Ich lehnte mich an seine Schulter und wir redeten die ganze Nacht. Ich erzählte Ihm von meinen Eltern und von meinem Bruder. Von dem Überfall der Orks und warum ich zu den Waldläufern ging. Nur über Aragorn erzählte ich nichts, so wir er es gewollt hätte. Trotz seiner vielen Jahre, die er nun schon in Mittelerde wandelte erzählte mir Haldir nicht viel von sich. Das sie aus Doriath stammten und nach dem Krieg hier nach Lorien kamen. Er gehörte zu den Wachen des Palastes und verrichtete seinen Dienst an den Grenzen des Landes, wo Kämpfer wie er derzeit nötiger waren als in der Stadt. In Kriegszeiten kämpft er für die Herrin des Waldes. Und in Friedenszeiten beschützt er sie. 

Während wir redeten hielten wir einander die Hände, so als sei es das natürlichste der Welt. Nie zuvor in meinem Leben habe ich mich geborgener gefühlt.  Diese Nacht sollte niemals vorüber gehen. Sie wollte seinen Duft einatmen bis zum Ende aller Tage.

Tbc

Ich denke mal nicht, dass sie dort bleiben wollen…. Die Geschichte würde ja dann etwas..eintönig werden :-)


	4. Ein Abschied und ein langer Weg nach Hau...

Für den König   
  
Disclaimer:  
  
siehe Kapitel 1

Hinweis: Dunedain zu sein ist nicht immer einfach… 

Raiting: PG 13

Timeline: Ende 3. Zeitalters.

Pairing: ich sag noch nix

Danke allen Reviewern:

@ Lion:  Es muss doch auch mal Liebe auf den ersten Blick geben oder… ich hatte jetzt schon genug Probleme diesbezüglich 

@Eirien:  Natila wird sich bestimmt nicht groß verändern… hier und da ein kleines Lifting..mehr nicht.

**************************************************************************************************************************

  
Kapitel 4

Ein Abschied und ein langer Weg nach Hause  
  
Als der Morgen graute saßen wir immer noch auf der Plattform des Mallorn Baumes, eng umschlungen. Es war kalt geworden und er wärmte mich mit seinem Körper. „Möge es nie zu Ende gehen" schoss es mir durch den Kopf. In diesem Moment hörten wir auch schon eine Stimme nach meinem Namen rufen. „Wir kommen" rief ich und  lösten uns voneinander. Ich stand auf und fing an den Stamm hinunterzuklettern. 

Unten angelangt wartete schon Halbarad auf mich. Ich schaute nach oben aber Haldir war mir nicht gefolgt. Er hatte wohl seine Gründe.

 „Na hatten wir eine schöne Nacht? Und wer sind im Übrigen wir?" „Niemand ich war alleine und hab nur geträumt!" Sinem Lächeln zu folge wusste er, dass ich log.   
  
Wir trafen auf unsere Gemeinschaft am südlichen Rand von Caras Galadhon. Elrohir übergab mir meine Kleidung, da bemerkte ich erst, dass ich immer noch immer dieses Kleid trug. Ich zog mich um, ohne darauf zu achten, ob ich beobachtet wurde. Es war mir einerlei. Als ich meine Hose und meine Lederweste trug fühlte ich mich wieder sicher und stark. Das Haar band ich fest im Nacken zusammen, wie es sich gehörte. Ich warf mein Mantel über die Schultern und schloss die silberne Spange. Schnell noch die Stiefel an und ich war bereit aufzubrechen. 

Bereit – eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte gar nicht fort von hier. Wohin sollte es überhaupt gehen? „Wohin geht unsere Reise, Streicher?" fragte ich Aragorn mit zitternder Stimme. Er drehte sich zu mir um  „Wir werden zurück nach Arnor gehen. Ich möchte noch einmal meine Mutter treffen, bevor ich wieder fort muss." 

Ich packte meinen Reise-Sack auf das Pferd und nahm mein Schwert und schnallte es um. Wir gingen in Begleitung einer Gruppe von drei Elben Richtung Süden. Ich schaute verwundert zu Halbarad hinüber.

 „ Wir gehen durch die Pforte von Rohan, das ist der sicherste Weg" „Aber auch ein ganz schön großer Umweg" war meine Antwort. Ich schaute mich um: „Er weiß doch, dass wir aufbrechen. Warum kommt er nicht. Ich sehen ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder und er will mich nicht einmal mehr sehen." Mein Innerstes geriet in Panik. „Wo bist du nur?" Neben mir tauchte Aragorn auf. Er sprach mit fester Stimme, aber so leise, dass es kein anderer hörte: „Er ist da glaub mir, er wird dich ebenfalls nicht vergessen! Ihr werdet euch wieder sehen, glaube mir meine Liebe."

 Ich sah ihn an und er lächelte. Es war so ermutigend. Die Schreie in meinem Kopf verstummten leise. Und ich rief IHM in Gedanken zu: „Wir werden uns wieder sehen. Ich liebe dich Haldir o Lorien".   
Ich war traurig aber zuversichtlich, wer war nicht traurig, dieses wunderschöne Land wieder verlassen zu müssen.

 Ich konnte mich nicht einmal von Callendil verabschieden, das tat mir besonders Leid. Ich dachte wir wären Freunde geworden. So sind die Elben eben. Nur keine Gefühle zeigen.   
  
Wir verbrachten noch eine Nacht im Wald, in der aber nichts geschehen ist. Es wurden keine Lieder gesungen und keine Geschichten erzählt. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass alle etwas verloren hatten.   
  
Am Morgen reisten wir weiter, nach einer kleinen Stärkung mit dem Reise-Brot der Elben. Lebas was für ein Genuss. Hoffentlich könnte ich noch etwas nach Hause bringen. „Vater musste es probieren", dachte ich. 

Am späten Nachmittag erreichten wir die Grenze des Elben- Reichs. Wir verabschiedeten uns von unseren Führern  und wollten gerade weiter ziehen als uns ein Ruf ereilte. „Wartet, ihr habt etwas vergessen!" Wir drehten uns um, und aus dem Wald-Dickicht erschien Callendil. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte mich etwas verspätet. Ich habe meinen Bogen nicht gefunden. Aber jetzt ist alles da." Sie lächelte mich an und kam auf mich zu „ Ich komm doch mit. Hat es dir keiner erzählt?" 

„Ach, das haben wir ja ganz vergessen! Verzeih uns Natila ich wollte es dir ja gleich erzählen, aber dann kamen so viele Sachen auf uns zu" sagte Halbarad. „Kannst du mir einen Moment helfen" bat mich Callendil. Ich folgte ihr zu einem hohen Gebüsch. 

„Ich hab da noch etwas vergessen" Sie schob mich hinter das Gebüsch und ich blickte wieder in diese Augen. Er war es! Er hatte mich nicht vergessen. Grosse Tränen rollten mir bis in den Halsausschnitt. Er nahm mich fest in seine Arme. Dann nahm er meinen Kopf vorsichtig in seine Hände, diese Hände. Er küsste mich, als ob es ein Abschied für immer sein sollte. 

Wieder streichelte er meine Wange. Nie wieder würde es Aragorn tun. 

„Ich werde immer bei dir sein Natila in Dúnedain. Wir werden uns wieder sehen!" „Wie kannst du so sicher sein?" erwiderte ich mit heiserer Stimme. 

„Wir haben den Spiegel der Galadriel, vergessen?" Ich lächelte und löste mich aus seiner Umarmung und wandte mich von ihm ab. „Ich liebe dich Natila in Dúnedain" hörte ich Ihn noch sagen. Aber ich war nicht mehr in der Lage mich umzudrehen. Wieder dieser Kloß im Hals, ich hatte das Gefühl ersticken zu müssen. Ich rannte zu den anderen. Callendil war bereits zurückgegangen.   
Ich fühlte mich Elend. „Alles erledigt?" fragte mich Aragorn. „Ja" war alles was ich heraus brachte. Ich blickte nicht wieder zurück aus Angst, er könne nicht da stehen und uns nachschauen, oder ich würde ihn sehen und nicht mehr fort können. 

  
Sofort nachdem wir den Wald verlassen hatten bestiegen wir unsere Pferde und ritten los. Erst als wir einige Zeit unterwegs waren blickte ich zurück. Natürlich konnte ich jetzt niemanden mehr erkennen. Callendil sah auch zurück und flüsterte mir zu: „Er steht immer noch da." Ich hatte das Gefühl ich müsste sterben, es war schrecklicher als der Tod. Ich verbarg dieses Gefühl tief in mir. Es sollte nie wieder zum Vorschein kommen.   
  
Wir ritten am Rande des Fangorn Walds entlang. „Warum reiten wir nicht hindurch?" fragte Halbarad. „Zu undurchdringlich" meinte Elladan kurz. „Und zu gefährlich" meinte noch Elrohir. Mit diesen Worten gaben wir uns zufrieden und ritten um den düsteren Wald herum. Auf seiner Südspitze errichteten wir unser Nachtlager. Es war ruhig  und keine verdächtigen Spuren waren zu sehen,  keine Geräusche von einem Ork waren zu hören. Die Gegend war friedlich, nur der Wald wirkte bedrohlich. Er war das Gegenteil von Lorien, düster, stickig und befremdend. Hier wollte ich nicht lange verweilen. 

Wir machten ein kleines Feuer, denn es war kalt geworden, obgleich wir erst September hatten. Callendil sang ein Lied über eine Liebe die nicht sein durfte. Absicht? Ich dachte sofort an Haldir. Aber sie lächelte mich an, als ob sie sagen wollte „Nein nicht Ihr beide". Mein Blick fiel auf Aragorn. Er saß da, rauchte seine Pfeife und starrte in das Feuer. Er wirkte so unendlich traurig. Warum? Hatte er etwas Schreckliches erfahren? 

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, nichts über ihn zu wissen. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schultern. Wieder war diese Verbundenheit da. Ich fühlte seine Sehnsucht, wusste nur nicht nach was oder nach wem er sich so sehnte. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich ihn leise. „Lass uns etwas spazieren gehen" antwortete er.   
  
Wir gingen ein paar Schritte und als wir außer Sichtweite der anderen waren sprach er: „Meine Liebe, ich weiß, dass ich dir nichts vormachen kann. Mich plagen Sorgen und Zweifel. Galadriel hat mir eine große Bürde auferlegt, über die ich nicht sprechen mag. Mein Herz verweilt in Bruchtal wo es hingehört." 

„Arwen" kam es aus mir heraus geschossen „Verzeih, es geht mich nichts an" entschuldigte ich mich „Ich wusste, ich kann nichts vor dir verbergen" ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ja es ist Arwen, wir lieben uns nun schon so viele Jahre. Jedes Mal wenn wir uns begegnen wird meine Liebe zu ihr größer. Und doch können wir nicht zusammenkommen" er machte eine Pause „noch nicht".

 „Wie lange wollt ihr denn eure Liebe geheim halten?" fragte ich ihn zornig. „Wir haben die Einwilligung Elronds, doch erst wenn ich König werde. Ich weiß nicht ob ich bereit bin." „Du wirst es wissen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, glaube mir. Ich habe es gesehen". „Deine Zuversicht gibt mir Kraft kleine Dúnedain" Er nahm seine Hand als wolle über meine Wange streicheln hob sie aber höher und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ich blickte ihn an und wieder sah ich diesen stolzen Ausdruck in seinen Augen.   
  
Wir gingen zurück zu den anderen. Ich legte mich unter eine alte Linde und deckte mich mit meinem Mantel zu. Die Zwillinge gaben Ihr Lieblingslied, in dem es um Heldentaten Ihrer Ahnen ging, zum Besten. Als die Strophe über Earendil den Seefahrer kam fielen meine Augen zu und ich hoffe ich würde von meiner großen Liebe träumen. Aber diese Nacht verbrachte ich traumlos.   
  
So wurde ich auch als Erste wach. Ich stand auf und sah mich um. Die Dämmerung war gerade hereingebrochen. Man konnte noch nicht viel erkennen. Ich blickte in den Norden. Wann würde ich wieder dorthin gelangen? Callendil würde mich bestimmt begleiten. Ich packte meine Sachen und verstaute alles in meinem Beutel. Die Pferde standen ruhig da und grasten. Ich ging zu meinem und verstaute das Gepäck.

 Ich streichelte es liebevoll, obwohl bestimmt keine innige Liebe zwischen uns entstehen würde, war ich dennoch froh, so eine zuverlässige Stute zu haben. Ich dachte, dass es Zeit wäre Ihr einen Namen zu geben. Und mir fiel spontan der Name eines Kindes ein, dass ich einst fand „Eirien" wurde sie von den Elben genannt aber dies würde nicht der richtige Name für eine so sanfte Stute sein. So nannte ich sie Galadhan – zur Erinnerung an all die schönen Stunden die ich in Lothlorien verbracht hatte.   
  
Wir ritten ohne besondere Vorkommnisse bis zur Pforte von Rohan. Wir trafen auch keine Rohirrim, leider, ich wollte doch so gerne das „Pferdevolk" kennen lernen. Callendil erzählte mir von diesem Volk. „Nette Menschen" waren ihre Worte „Sehr höflich zu Fremden" Ich werde es bestimmt irgendwann einmal wissen. In der Ferne sahen wir winzig klein den großen Ortanc, den Turm von Isengart. Der Ort in dem ein großer Zauberer leben soll. „Zauberer" dachte ich, so ein Humbug. Wenn sie so sind wie dieser „Gandalf" mit dem Aragorn gelegentlich herumzieht, können sie ja nicht so mächtig sein wie man allgemein annimmt.   
  
Wir reisten ohne größere Ereignisse zurück nach Arnor. Wir trafen nur einige Menschen auf der alten Südstraße. Nach 10 Tagen erreichten wir die Lautwassern. Bruchtal war nicht mehr weit. Wir bogen aber nicht in die Schlucht von Bruchtal ab, sonder überquerten den Fluss in einer seichten Furt. Elrond war uns gut gesinnt. Er war schließlich Herr des Flusses und wahrscheinlich noch mehr.

 Ich beobachtete Aragorn, wie er einen sehnsüchtigen Blick Richtung Bruchtal warf. Ich verstand ihn nur zu gut. Elladan und Elrohir folgten uns nach Arnor. Sie hatten es nicht eilig nach Hause zurückzukehren. Ich freute mich natürlich. Ich war immer gerne in der Gesellschaft dieser außergewöhnlichen Elben. Nach weiteren zwei Tagesritten erreichten wir die Westgrenze von Eriador. Zuhause, endlich! Und doch hatte ich das Gefühl nicht hierher zu gehören, nicht mehr.

 Wir ritten zu unserem Haus  und vor dem Eingang wartete  unser Vater mit Gilraen. Sie war gealtert. Ich dachte nie über das Alter Aragorns Mutter nach, aber wie sie so da stand wirkte sie wie eine alte Greisin und ehe wir auch nur aus dem Sattel stiegen war Aragorn bereits bei ihr. Sie verließen uns umgehend und gingen in den Teil des Hauses der für sie bestimmt war.   
  
Wir aber begrüßten unseren Vater voller Freude. Wir hatten ihn nun fast fünf Jahre nicht gesehen. Es gab ja so viel zu berichten und wir redeten bis spät in die Nacht über alles was uns in dieser Zeit widerfahren war. Am längsten dauerten jedoch die Beschreibungen Lothloriens. Ich packte mein übriges lembas aus und gab es ihm zum Probieren und während er aß erzählen wir alles über die Schönheit dieses wunderbaren Landes.

Nur über Haldir sprach ich nicht. Ich wollte ihn nicht beunruhigen. Ich wusste genau, dass er nicht einverstanden wäre mit einer Verbindung mit einem Elben. „Elben und Menschen dass kann nicht sein!" Der Spruch meiner Mutter viel mir wieder ein. Ich stand auf, küsste meinen Vater auf die Stirn und verabschiedete mich.   
  
Als ich in meinem Zimmer ankam kam eine Leere über mich, die mich zu erdrücken drohte. Wie sollte ich so Leben. Das Gefühl, dass ich so tief in meiner Seele vergraben hatte, drohe wieder hervor zu kommen. NEIN! Ich wollte nicht voller Sehnsucht vergehen. Ich zog mich aus und legte mich in mein Bett,  nahm die Decke fest in beide Hände und vergrub mich tief in mein Kissen. Schnell fiel ich in einen tiefen Schlaf.   
  
Da war es wieder. Das Bild von Aragorn als König, meine blutigen Hände und Haldir, der von einem Schwert getroffen nach vorne fiel. Ich versuchte zu ihm zu rennen, ihn zu schützen. Doch ich wurde nach hinten gezogen. Jemand hielt mich fest. „Loslassen bitte loslassen rief ich, ich muss ihm helfen". „Wenn du ihm helfen willst, dann bleib hier, du kannst nichts mehr für ihn tun, nur sterben. Aber das musst du bereits für deinen König. Du kennst deinen Schwur. Brich ihn nicht." 

Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass es Halbarad war, der mich festhielt. „Bitte lass mich los, ich kann ihn retten!" „Nein meine Liebe. Du kannst ihn retten, aber dann ist alles wofür er kämpft und leidet umsonst. Dann ist alles für das wir kämpfen verloren! Der Dunkle Lord wird siegen!" Es war Aragorn der zu mir sprach, nein es war Streicher! „Was soll ich nur tun?" „Folge deinem Herzen mein Kind und alles wird gut werden, vertraue mir" Es war die Stimme meiner Mutter die sprach. Ich drehte mich zur Stimme und da sah ich sie. Genauso wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie lächelte so liebevoll streichelte mir die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht. „Alles wird gut, vertraue mir" dann öffnete ich meine Augen. 

Tbc

Na wann sie wohl ihren Elben wieder sieht? Oder ob sie ihn überhaupt wieder sieht?? Mal sehen


	5. Auf zu neuen Ufern

Für den König   
   
  
Disclaimer:  
  
siehe Kapitel 1

Hinweis: Ich wünsch euch frohe Ostern 

Raiting: PG 13

Timeline: Ende 3. Zeitalters es braut sich einiges zusammen

Pairing: Natila/Haldir 

Danke allen Reviewern:

@ Lion:  Ich denke es ist eine große Last, diese Visionen zu haben und nichts dagegen tun zu können. Rohan dauert noch etwas..wir werden demnächst nach Gondor ziehen. 

@Eirien:  Eichen wird groß..irgenwann.. und an irgendwas erinnert mich das Kind das Bogenschießen will *eg*

*****************************************************************************************  
   
Kapitel 5  
Auf zu neuen Ufern   
  
Ich wusste nicht mehr wo ich war. Orientierungslos blickte ich mich in meinem Zimmer um. Ach ja zu Hause. Gut! Nein nicht gut. Aber auch nicht schlecht. Es gibt wahrlich schlimmere Orte, als daheim im eigenen Bett. Ich zog mir etwas über und ging hinunter in die Küche. 

Halbarad war natürlich schon wach. Unsere gute Seele Lisara war bereits fleißig und bereitete ein üppiges Frühstück vor. Was hätten wir nur all die Jahre ohne sie gemacht. Vater war nicht zu sehen. „Wo sind die Elben?" fragte ich meinen Bruden. 

„Die Zwillinge sind drüben bei Aragorn und Callendil schaut sich die Stadt an. Sie zieht natürlich alle Blicke auf sich. Wann sehen wir hier schon mal eine Elbin? Aber ich glaube sie fühlt sich sichtlich wohl." „Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen" gab ich zur Antwort. Schon bald trafen sich alle um unsere große Tafel. Nur Aragorns Mutter fehlte, sie war zu schwach, erklärte man mir. 

Ich machte mir Sorgen, ich würde nach dem Frühstück bei ihr reinschauen. Aragorn machte einen sehr abwesenden Eindruck. Er starrte nur in seinen Teller und stocherte mit seiner Gabel darin herum. Elladan und Elrohir erzählten uns, dass die gleich nach dem Frühstück aufbrechen müssten. In der Nacht kam Nachricht aus Bruchtal. Aragorn würde sie begleiten. Der Zauberer Gandalf wartete bereits auf Ihn mit einem ganz besonderen Auftrag.   
  
Ich hatte wieder so ein Gefühl, dass ich sofort etwas unternehmen müsste. Jemand war in Gefahr. „Aragorn, wie kann ich dir helfen?" Er antwortete nicht. Ich hatte den Einruck er war gar nicht anwesend. Irgendwo weit weg von uns. Bis er schließlich aufschaute. Er sah  zu den Brüdern und nickte nur. Dann beugte er sich zu mir rüber, nahm seine Hand und strich mir sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht „Nie wieder würde er meine Wange streicheln" sagte ich leise zu mir. 

Ich nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf meine Wange. „Ich muss fort. Versprich mir, dass du dich um meine Mutter kümmerst. Es dauert nicht mehr lange bis sie uns verlässt. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich bis dahin wieder zurückkehren kann. Ich werde aber immer bei euch sein, meine Liebe." Ich sah in diese Augen, die so unbeschreiblich waren und ich sprach leise zu ihm nur drei Worte: „Ja mein König". 

Die Elben - Brüder und Aragorn verließen uns kurze Zeit später. Zum Abschied sage Aragorn noch zu mir: „ Ich werde euch rufen sobald ich euch brauche" und Halbarad antwortete: „Wir werden kommen, mein Freund". Wir blieben noch auf der Straße bis sie aus unserer Sicht kamen. Dann kehrten wir wieder ins Haus zurück und trafen dort unseren Vater an. „Du hast den Abschied von Aragorn verpasst, Vater" rief Halbarad etwas empört. „Ich hatte wichtige Dinge zu erledigen. Wie lange werdet ihr bleiben?" fragte er tonlos. 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir warten erst auf neue Befehle. Halbarad geht später zum Hauptmann der Garde" „Ja tut das" er stand auf und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Kurze Zeit später kam er wieder mit seinem Mantel und einigen Papieren in der Hand. „Ich hab viel zu erledigen. Wir sehen uns später" und schon war er zur Tür hinausgeeilt. Mein Bruder und ich schauten uns nur fragend an. Callendil bemerkte nur, dass er den gleichen Charme wie ihr Vater hat. Toll, ich hatte meinen Vater noch nie mit einem Elben in Verbindung gebracht.   
  
Wir saßen noch eine ganze Weile da und unterhielten uns über unsere Väter. So unterschiedlich schienen Elben und Menschen gar nicht zu sein. Außer vielleicht, dass Elben unsterblich waren – aber sonst nicht viel. Da kam auch schon Halbarad zurück. 

Er hat einen Auftrag für uns. Wir sollten die Grenzen des Auenlandes bewachen. Was für ein Auftrag. Halblinge beschützen. Gab es den nichts Wichtigeres als das? „Die Welt ist im Wandel" kam mir in den Kopf und wir spielen Kindermädchen für haarige Zwerge. 

Ich kam mir ja schon vor wie Callendil, die war natürlich auch nicht angetan davon war. Aber sie sollte ja andere Kulturen studieren. Das konnte sie nun.  Zum Glück, hatten wir aber vorher noch etwas abzuholen und zwar in Bruchtal. Na ja Aragorn würden wir nicht mehr einholen aber ich würde Elronds Haus wieder sehen. Halbarad war ebenfalls begeistert. Würde er doch wieder das gute Elben – Essen genießen können.

So machten wir uns am übernächsten Tag wieder auf die Reise. Aber zuvor besuchte ich noch ein letztes Mal Gilraen. Sie saß an Ihrem Lieblingsplatz am Fenster, dem Fenster, das nach Osten zeigte. So konnte sie sehen wer in die Stadt kam. Ich kniete mich vor sie und streichelte ihre Hände. Sie war alt geworden. „Kann ich noch etwas für dich tun liebe Tante" 

Sie schaute mich mit ihren traurigen Augen an und lächelte „Nein mein Kind, sei nur zur rechten Zeit wieder hier, und kümmere dich um Aragorn. Er hat es nicht leicht in dieser schweren Zeit. Viele Prüfungen stehen im bevor, bei denen ich ihm nicht mehr helfen kann. Sag ihm wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst, dass er meinen Segen hat. Ich bin nur traurig, dass ich zur Hochzeit nicht mehr kommen kann. Aber ich werde immer bei ihm sein." „Das werde ich, ich verspreche es dir." Ich küsste sie auf die Stirn. So wie es meine Mutter immer tat. „Leb wohl!" Doch sie hat die Augen bereits geschlossen und schlief tief und selig.   
  
Wir machten uns auf den Weg nach Bruchtal. Nach nur 4 Tagen erreichten wir die Lautwasser. Wir folgten seinem Lauf und erreichten Elronds Haus zur Mittagszeit. Als wir durch das große Tor im Süden kamen, stand bereits Elladan bereit um uns zu begrüßen. „Willkommen in Imladris, Callendil o Lorien, schau dich um und fühle dich wie zuhause."  Sie sah ihn an mit einem Blick den ich nicht deuten konnte. Aber wer versteht schon Elben.

Wir schauten uns ausgiebig um und fanden uns schlussendlich im großen Ratssaal wieder. Hier trafen wir auf Elrond. Bei ihm war ein kleiner Mann. Nein es war ein Halbling. Er war schon etwas älter. Das lies sich aus seinem bereits ergrautem Haar schließen. Elrond sprach zu uns: „Da seit ihr ja. Dies ist Herr Beutlin. Bitte bringt ihn sicher and die Grenze des Auenlandes. Bis zur Brandyweinbrücke müsste genug sein."

 Der Halbling beugte sich leicht nach vorn und begrüßte uns höflich: „Sehr angenehm sie kennen zu lernen". Wir bekamen noch ein wunderbares Abendmahl aufgetischt. Bei dem Halbarad natürlich kräftig zulangte. Anschließend gab es noch im Kamin-Saal eine Darbietung einiger Elben – Lieder. Callendil war sofort Feuer und Flamme. Sie kannte ja fast alle Lieder und sang sofort mit. Sie war so glücklich und ging ganz in ihrem Gesang auf. Ich hingegen hatte das menschliche Bedürfnis nach Schlaf. Dass diese Elben so wenig schliefen konnte ich einfach nicht verstehen. Ich suchte mein zugewiesenes Schlafgemach. Fand es auch ziemlich schnell. Ich legte mich, ohne auszuziehen, aufs Bett und schlief sofort ein.   
  
Ich träumte. Diesmal nicht von der großen Schlacht. Sondern von einer dunklen Bedrohung die aus Richtung Osten kam. Ich blickte in Richtung Mordor und erblickte ein riesiges Auge das mich zu verbrennen drohte. Ich wand sofort mein Blick ab und ich sah diese Augen, die ich so sehr liebte. Haldir in stolzer Elben – Rüstung. Sein roter Mantel wehte im Wind. Er küsste mich. Es war ein Abschiedskuss. „ Wo geht's du hin?" fragte ich Ihn. „Ich erfülle meine Bestimmung – Natila in Dúnedain" „Bitte lass mich nicht alleine! Ich werde alleine nicht überleben!" „ Du wirst niemals alleine sein" Dann war er verschwunden. Nein er stand auf einer Mauer, nein es sind die Zinnen einer Burg. Er winkte mir zu. Ich winkte zurück und wollte zu ihm laufen. In diesem Augenblick wusste ich was kommt. Ich schrie „Pass auf" Doch er hörte mich nicht, eine Ork- Axt traf in von hinten. Er fiel vornüber. Ich wollte losrennen, aber wieder wurde ich von hinten zurückgehalten. „Lass mich los. Ich muss ihm helfen! Ich drehte mich um, um mich zu befreien, da sah ich wieder in seine Augen. „Lass mich ziehen. Ich werde immer bei dir sein". Er streichelte mir mit seinem Handrücken über die Wange und ich erwachte schweißgebadet.   
  
Ich musste erst einmal Luft holen, „Wo bin ich?" In Bruchtal. Ich stand auf und ging ans Fenster. Ich betrachtete die Sterne, die so anders aussahen als die in Lothlorien. Sehnsucht! Eine Träne stahl sich aus meinem Auge.   
Ich ging zurück in mein Bett. Doch bevor ich diesmal mich niederlegte zog ich meine Kleider aus und steifte das Gewand über, dass mir die Elben bereit gelegt hatten. Ich liebte diesen Stoff, dieses Kleid. Ich würde fragen ob ich es behalten durfte. Wieder fiel ich in einen traumreichen Schlaf. Doch diesmal waren es angenehme Träume von Abenteuern die ich mit Callendil bestand.   
  
Am nächsten Tag verabschiedeten wir uns von Elrond und seinen Söhnen. Arwen war leider nicht zugegen. Sie verweilte bei ihrer Großmutter in Lothlorien – wie ich sie beneidete. Wir begleiteten den Hobbit – wie er sich selber nannte – mehrere Tage lang. Die Reise war äußerst kurzweilig. Herr Bilbo wusste von Geschichten, die nicht einmal Callendil kannte. So dauere es nicht lange bis wir bei der Brandywein - Brücke waren. Wir verabschiedeten uns von Bilbo Beutlin – dem Hobbit aus dem Auenland und machten und auf den Weg nach Bree. 

Dort wollten wir unsere Vorräte auffüllen und ein letztes Mal in einem Bett schlafen. Callendil zog es vor im Wald vor Bree auf uns zu warten. Sie wollte lieber die Sache aus weiter Ferne betrachten. Wir fanden das Wirthaus „Zum Tänzelnden Pony". Der Wirt hatte noch Schlafräume übrig so bekam jeder von uns ein eigenes Zimmer. Was für eine Wohltat, beim Aufwachen nicht in das Gesicht seines Bruders blicken zu müssen.   
  
Wir verabredeten uns zum Abendessen unten im Gastraum. Es war laut und schmutzig, genauso wie die ganze Stadt. Als ein Mann bemerkte, dass ich eine Frau war, wollte er mich sofort begrabschen. Armer Mann! Als seine Hand auf meinem Hintern landete, landete der Mann auf dem Boden mit einem gebrochenen Arm.

 Ich lies ihn schreiend liegen und ging zu dem Tisch an dem mein Bruder bereits auf mich wartete. „Nett gemacht Kleine!" zwinkerte er mir zu. „Meine Hilfe braucht du jedenfalls nicht mehr". Wir aßen etwas gebratenes Fleisch und tranken einen Krug Bier, ständig von den Gästen beobachtet. Schließlich hatte ich keine Lust mehr und stand auf. Sofort wurde es ruhig im Raum ich durchquerte die Schenke und warf den Wirt eine Münze rüber: „für die Unannehmlichkeiten" und ging hinauf auf mein Zimmer. Halbarad blieb noch unten und feierte ausgiebig mit den nun wieder beruhigten Gästen. 

Ich entledigte mich meiner Kleidung und ließ nur das Hemd an, das ich trug. Aus meiner Tasche nahm ich das Elbenkleid und legte es neben mir aufs mein Kissen. „Wenn dich jemand sehen könnte, Natila!" ermahnte ich mich. Aber es war mir egal, ich wollte dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit wieder haben. Mit dem Kleid in den Armen schlief ich ein. Kein Traum weder schön noch grausam kam in dieser Nacht zu mir. Und auch in den folgenden Nächten nicht. Bis ich nicht mehr an sie dachte. 

+++  
  
Mit Callendil sprach ich immer seltener über Ihren Bruder. Sie wusste genau wie sehr ich ihn vermisste. Darum blieb sie stumm. Wir hatten ja auch eine menge Spaß während unserer Patrouillen, den wir nicht uns verderben wollten. Wir beobachten die Halblinge, die sich nahe an die Grenzen ihres Landes wagten und waren doch erstaunt was diese kleinen Wesen alles zu Stande brachten. 

Halbarad war total vernarrt in sie, was kein Wunder war, da sie die gleichen Interessen hatten: essen, trinken und feiern. Callendil erzählte mir alle Geschichten, die sie über die Galadhrim wusste, und lehrte mich ihre Lieder. Sie zu zweit zu singen war noch eine größere Freude als nur zuzuhören. (Was Halbarad im Übrigen ganz anders sah). Am liebsten sang sie über ihre große Liebe, die ihr leider noch nicht begegnet war, oder noch nicht erfüllt wurde, da war ich mir nicht sicher. Sie wirkte gelegentlich traurig.   
  
So vergingen viele Monate und als das neue Jahr begann, fühlte ich, dass wir unbedingt nach Hause zurückkehren mussten. Wir kamen Anfang Februar in Eriador an. Ich ging sofort in das Haus meiner Tante. Sie saß wie immer am Fenster und blickte nach Osten. Sie lächelte als sie mich sah. „Nun bis du endlich gekommen. Es ist gut, denn ich werde Mittelerde bald verlassen." Ich nahm ihre Hände, die so kraftlos waren „Bitte geliebte Gilraen, die du mir so wertvoll wie eine Mutter bist, bleibe bei uns. Es ist doch noch viel zu früh." „Mein liebes Kind, lange wandelte ich durch dieses schöne Land, doch ohne Freude. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr. Onen i-Estel Edain, u-chebin estel anim" Sie schloss ihre traurigen Augen ein letztes Mal. Mir gingen ihre letzten Worte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf: Ich gab den Dúnedain Hoffnung, ich behielt keine Hoffnung für mich. Ich legte meinen Kopf in ihren Schoß und weinte um sie und um das Geschenk das sie uns allen gab.   
  
Wir brachten Gilraen wie es Ihr Wunsch war nach Bruchtal zurück. Dort wurde Ihr eine wunderschöne Grabstätte errichtet. Und alle Elben Bruchtals erwiesen diesem Menschen die letzte Ehre. Arwen war gerade erst aus Lorien zurückgekehrt als sie von der Nachricht hörte. Sie war uns sogar entgegen geritten. Und geleitete uns sicher bis zu den Lautwassern. Nun stand sie neben ihrem Vater ganz in schwarz, ein Schleier bedeckte ihr Gesicht. 

In der folgenden Nacht hatte ich nach langer Zeit wieder einen Traum: Ich sah Aragorn, aufgebahrt die Hände ineinander gefaltet. Auf seinem Kopf trug er eine Krone. Die Krone der Hoch-Könige. Er war nicht mehr in unserer Welt. Nein es war nicht Aragorn, es war eine liegende Statue von ihm. Auf einem Sarg – seinem Sarg. Am Fußende stand Arwen weinend. Ich wollte sie trösten doch ehe ich etwas sagen konnte sprach eine Stimme hinter mir: „ Du kannst Ihr nicht helfen. Du hast eine andere Aufgabe zu erfüllen, meine Liebe." Ich drehte mich um und wollte Aragorn in die Arme schließen, aber alles was ich sah war ein Auge aus Feuer, das mich zu verbrennen drohte.   
  
Ein Schrei rettete mich aus diesem Alptraum. Ich stand auf und sah wie ein Mädchen versuchte, mit einem großen Elbenbogen zu schießen. Der Bogen war größer als das Kind. Und so kam was kommen musste, das Mädchen verletzte sich mit der Sehne am Arm. Eine Elbenmaid kam sofort angerannt um die blutende Wunde zu versorgen.  
Ich wusste, dass diese Eirien nur Ärger machte. Aber sie würde ja auch einmal erwachsen werden. 

Tbc

Wir gehen davon aus das das Kind erwachsen würde, und Natila? Was muss sie noch durchstehen um ihren Elben wieder in die Arme nehmen zu können?


	6. Viele Wiedersehen und ein Abschied

  
Für den König

  
Disclaimer:  Siehe 1 Kapitel 

Raiting: PG 13

Timeline: Ende 3. Zeitalters es braut sich einiges zusammen

Pairing: Natila/Haldir 

Danke allen Reviewern:

@ Lion: Starke, arme Frau da hast du Recht und es wird sicher nicht leichter für sie

@Eirien: So ab jetzt wirst du gnadenlos geoutet und ich werde keine Schweinerei auslassen

*********************************************************************************

Kapitel 8

Viele Wiedersehen und ein Abschied  
  
Wir verließen Bruchtal für eine sehr lange Zeit. In den folgenden Jahren sorgten wir hauptsächlich für Frieden an den Grenzen des Auenlandes. Zweimal wurden wir gerufen um größere Kämpfe gegen Orks zu führen. Und einmal gerieten wir in einen Hinterhalt bösartiger Ostlinge. Aber wir konnten alle ohne Verluste besiegen. 

Callendil und meine Wege trennen sich öftersl. Sie ging fort und kam einige Monate später wieder zurück. Sie fand uns überall wieder. Eines Tages es war im Juli des Jahres 3006 wurden wir zu einem Überfall der Orks nach Rohan gerufen. Wir ritten mit hundert Mann in den Süden und erreichten die Schacht noch rechtzeitig um die Orks zu vernichten. Dort trafen wir auf Theodred, des Königs Sohn. Und endlich sah ich die Pferdemenschen mit ihren langen blonden Haaren. 

Nach einem großen Fest in Edoras ritten wir wieder in den Norden. Als wir zur Pforte von Rohan kamen zeigte uns Theodred voller Stolz die große Feste von Helms Klamm. Wir ritten etwas näher und das gewaltige Bauwerk zu bestaunen. Es war uneinnehmbar, so schien es jedenfalls. Als ich herauf blickte auf den riesigen Klammwall blendete mich die Sonne und ich musste meine Augen schließen.

Da war es wieder, das Bild von Haldir auf den Zinnen einer Burg, nach vorne stürzend. Dann sah ich einen Blitz und Steine zerbarsten. Dann sah ich Aragorn auf dem Boden liegen. Ich öffnete meine Augen. Alles war wie vorher. Der Klammwall stand fest und uneinnehmbar. „Es wird nicht gut ausgehen" flüsterte ich meinem Bruder zu, der mich nur fragend ansah. 

Wir ritten weiter als wir aus der Ferne eine Gestalt uns folgen sahen. Wir warteten bis sie uns schließlich eingeholt hatte. Es war ein Elb aus Lorien.   
Man bat Callendil nach Hause zu kommen. Es sei soweit. Die Elbin bat mich sie zu begleiten. So verließen wir die Gemeinschaft der Waldläufer und wanden uns Richtung Osten, zurück nach Lothlorien. Sieben Tage später trafen wir in Caras Galadhon ein. Callendil ging umgehend zu ihrem Vater.

 Er war verwundet worden, von einem Ork- Pfeil. Die Wunde heilte einfach nicht. Sie war vergiftet. Nun war es sein Wunsch Mittelerde zu verlassen und nach Valinor,  den unsterblichen Landen, zu reisen. Ein Boot hatte Cirdan schon bereitgestellt. 

Ich wartete unterhalb des Baumes auf die Rückkehr Callendils, die noch mit Ihrem Vater sprach. „ Er versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, mit Ihm in die unsterblichen Lande zu segeln." Ich drehte mich um und sah wieder diese Augen – die ich doch so sehr vermisste - und verlor mich darin. 

Er nahm mich in seine Arme und hielt mich fest, ganz fest an sich gedrückt. Alle konnten uns sehen. Was dachte er sich nur dabei. Dann küsste es mich und ich erwiderte diesen Kuss und auf einmal war mir die Welt um uns vollkommen gleichgültig. Der Himmel hätte in diesem Augenblick über uns hereinstürzen können. Wir hätten nicht voneinander gelassen. 

Schließlich lösten sich unsere Lippen und er sprach: „Lass mich bitte nie wieder so lange alleine" und er lächelte mich an. „Fünf lange Jahre ohne auch nur ein Lebenszeichen von dir" sagte ich mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme. „Ich wusste nicht einmal ob du noch in Mittelerde wandelst. Wie ich höre verlassen immer mehr Elben dieses Land." „ Da hast du richtig gehört. Aber ich kann noch nicht gehen. Es warten noch zu viele Aufgaben auf mich." 

Er lächelte mich an. Und in meinem Kopf entstanden wieder diese Bilder meiner Träume von Zerstörung und Tod. Ich schüttele meinen Kopf um diese Bilder zu vertreiben - mit Erfolg. Ich sah ihn an „Was machen wir nun?" „Wir gehen Abendessen. Folge mir, Callendil wird nachkommen." Wir nahmen an einer reich gedeckten Tafel platz. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich mir in meiner Gewandung fehl am Platze fühlte. All diese schönen Elben und ich, ich so voller Dreck und Staub. Ich hatte das Gefühl hier nicht hinzugehören. Ich stand auf verbeugte mich vor den Anwesenden, entschuldigte mich und verließ ohne zurückzusehen den Ort.   
  
Ich verließ fluchtartig den Platz, ohne zu achten wohin ich lief. Schließlich stand ich vor einem Baum stand – unserem Baum. Ich kletterte rauf und machte es mir wieder auf dem Flett bequem. Ich musste einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ich passte doch gar nicht hierher. Was machte ich nur hier? Ich kam mir so klein und kindisch vor. 

Ich blickte über die Bäume und in den Himmel. Es war ein so herrlicher Tag, ein warmer Sommerwind trocknete mir meine Tränen. „Hier ist es viel zu schön um traurig zu sein" redete ich mir ein. So war es auch. Überall blühte und grünte es. In der Luft lag ein süßer Duft von Blumen. Hier wollte ich sein. 

Jemand kam lautlos den Baum hinauf geklettert. Ich spürte die leichten Bewegungen des Baumes. Haldir kommt! Meine Gedanken gerieten wieder völlig durcheinander. Mein Instinkt riet mir zu fliehen. Mein Herz befahl mir zu bleiben. Er schaute mit seinen gletscherfarbenen Augen fragend an. „Dass ihr Menschen immer so kompliziert sein müsst - Natila in Dúnedain!"

 „Ich bin nicht…ich weiß nicht…ich, ich habe Angst!" „Angst brauchst du nicht zu haben, du bist hier doch vollkommen sicher." Er lächelte mich an. Meine Selbstbeherrschung löste sich langsam auf „Ich pass nicht hierher, Ich gehöre nicht hierher, ich kann niemals dir gehören!" Weinend fiel ich in seinen Schoß. „Selbst wenn uns nur ein einziger Augenblick zustünde, würde ich dafür mein unsterbliches Leben geben. Seit unendlich langer Zeit warte ich nun schon auf dich. Ich WERDE dich nicht gehen lassen!" 

„Es kann nicht gut gehen mit uns, das weißt du genau!" brach es aus mir heraus. „Es wird gut sein solange es ist." Er nahm seinen Handrücken und streichelte so unsagbar behutsam meine Wange. Ich richtete mich auf sah in seine Augen und gab mich meiner Gefühle hin. Er nahm mich auf seine Arme und sprang von dem Flett hinunter auf den Boden. Ich wartete, dass wir unten aufkamen und uns sämtliche Knochen brechen würden. Doch er fing den Sprung ganz locker auf. Er stellte mich auf den Boden, nahm meine Hand und zerrte mich fort, tief in den Wald hinein und weit weg von neugierigen Augen. 

Es war eine kleine Lichtung auf der wir endlich halt machen. Der Boden war vollkommen mit Moos bedeckt. Ich löste die Schnallen meiner Lederweste und zog sie aus. Haldir kam auf mich zu und küsste mich. Zusammen sanken wir auf den Boden und verloren das Gefühl von Raum und Zeit. Unser Körper war zu Einem geworden, untrennbar verbunden, wie unsere Seelen.   
  
Ich öffnete die Augen. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen kamen durch die Wipfel der Bäume. Ich war nur noch in diesem weißen Nichts von einem Kleid bekleidet. Der Stoff streichelte meine Haut. Ich blickte nach rechts und da sah ich in liegen, er schlief so friedlich. Die Augen geöffnet und in den Himmel blickend. „ Etwas stimmt nicht" schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich stand auf und wollte mich über ihn beugen um ihn zu wecken, doch seine Augen waren gebrochen – tot-. 

Er trug diese goldene Elben- Rüstung. Ich schloss die Augen „Nein" hinter mir hörte ich ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch. Ich drehte mich um und sah noch die riesigen Stein-Quader des Klamm-Walls zerbersten. Kämpfe, um mich herum nur Tod. Ich höre Aragorn etwas auf dem Wall rufen: „Haldir, nan barad" Ich schaue nach oben und sehe ihn in seiner strahlenden Rüstung. Wie er kämpfte und einen Feind nach dem anderen tötete. Plötzlich hielt er inne er versuchte noch sich zu verteidigen, doch er war getroffen. Er kippte vorn über „Haldirrr" hörte ich die Stimme Aragorns rufen. „NEIN"   
  
Eine Hand berührte mich. Ich öffnete die Augen. Haldir schaute mich sorgenvoll an. „Nur ein Traum" Beruhigte er mich. Er wusste was ich gesehen hatte. Hatte er die gleichen Träume? „Ich werde immer bei dir sein!" er versuchte zu lächeln. „Du wirst mich verlassen!" Ich stand auf, suchte meine Kleidung zusammen und zog mich an. Es war zu warm für meine Weste und doch schnürte ich sie fest zusammen. „Hab doch Vertrauen und gib uns diese Zeit. Wir haben es verdient meinst du nicht?" 

„Du wist mir mein Herz brechen, und ich werde daran sterben" meinte ich trocken. „Nein das wird nicht geschehen und du weißt es auch, Natila in Dúnedain" „Wie lange werden wir uns einander haben?" „Lange genug, damit unsere Liebe ewig hält" Er nahm mich in den Arm und hielt mich fest. „Auch wenn unsere Körper getrennt sind, sind wir doch verbunden" Ich schwieg. Ich wusste nicht ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte. Ich wusste nur, dass ich hier ewig stehen wollte. „Ich werde bei dir bleiben, solange du mich haben willst" sprach ich mit fester Stimme. „Komm meine Geliebte du hast noch nichts gegessen"   
  
Haldir führte mich behutsam zurück nach Caras Galadhon. Er brachte mich in einem Talan unter, in dem auch er und Callendil wohnte. Dort nahm ich einige Bissen zu mir. Ich bekam kaum etwas runter. „Ich muss zu meinem Vater, werde aber bald wieder zurück sein." Er drehte sich um und lies mich alleine. Ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis ihm zu folgen – töricht! Aber ich blieb nicht lange ohne Gesellschaft. Callendil kam herein mit sorgenvollem Blick. „Wir müssen bald aufbrechen, Natila. Das Schiff liegt bereit. Aber keine Sorge, ihr habt noch zwei Nächte in denen ihr euch die Sterne teilen könnt." Sie war der beste Freund den man nur haben konnte. 

+++  
So war es auch. Wir verbrachten die folgenden beiden Tage und Nächte zusammen. Wir sprachen kaum miteinander. Solange wir uns nur berühren konnten. Und waren es auch nur unsere Augen die sich trafen. Während ich schlief blieb er bei mir und beobachtete mich im Schlafe. Wenn ich die Augen öffnete schaute er mich mit so viel Liebe an. In dieser Zeit hatte ich keine Träume. Alles was ich sah geschah wirklich. 

Die Zeit verging natürlich viel zu schnell und wir mussten aufbrechen. Ich legte mein Elbenkleid, das ich nun die ganze Zeit trug, in meinen Sack zurück. Meine Waldläufer Kleidung fühlte sich so fremd an. Nur als ich mein Schwert nahm fühlte ich mich wieder mit Vertrautem verbunden. Ich schloss noch die Brosche meines Mantels als Haldir zu mir kam und mir etwas in die Hand gab.

 Es war eine Kette mit einem Anhänger. Die silberne Fassung trug ein Stein der schimmerte, wie der Mond in Lorien. Die Fassung war mit einem Schwert verbunden, das die Stärke der Elben darstellen sollte. „Es heißt, dass Feanor, der Schöpfer der Silmaril, selbst diesen Stein fertigte." erklärte mir Haldir. „Nein, dies kann ich niemals tragen. Es wäre eine Beleidigung aller Elben." Er lächelte nur und band es mir um. Wie warm es war! Ich wollte noch etwas sagen, aber er küsste mich noch bevor ich Luft holen konnte. Mit einem„Danke" gab ich schließlich auf. Ich lies die Kette unter meiner Lederweste verschwinden. Mein Schatz! 

Callendil kam um uns abzuholen. Wir verabschiedeten uns von Ihrer Mutter, die uns nicht begleiten konnte, und machten uns auf den langen Weg zu den grauen Anfurten. Sein Vater wurde auf einer Sänfte getragen und so zog ein Tross von 20 Elben los. Der Weg führte uns nach Norden immer dem Nebelgebirge entlang. Bis wir einen Pass überquerten, den ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht kannte. Während der Reise wurde kaum gesprochen. Die anderen Elben hatten Lieder gesungen und die Laternen getragen.

 Wir wurden von niemandem aufgehalten. Es schien so, als ob selbst die Natur uns in unserem Vorhaben unterstützte. Ich blieb ständig an Haldir's Seite. Ich wusste, dass es bald soweit sein würde. Wir erreichten Arnor am 32. Tag unserer Reise. Als wir nachts rasteten, um etwas Wegzehrung zu nehmen, nahm Haldir meine Hände und streichelte sie liebevoll „Du musst uns morgen verlassen. Es ist keinem Menschen gestattet zu den Anfurten zu kommen." Ich wusste es, aber wollte es nicht wahrhaben. „Ich weiß" sagte ich mit trockener Stimme „Unser Abschied ist nun da".

 Die ganze Nacht hielten wir unsere Hände. Als der Morgen dämmerte verabschiedete ich mich von der Gesellschaft. Haldir's Vater war seit Tagen nicht bei Bewusstsein. Ich beugte mich über ihn und hielt kurz seine Hand. Sie war kalt. Es war Zeit. Callendil umarmte mich, untypisch für einen Elben, und bemerkte nur: „Ich komme nach. Ich werde dich wie immer finden".

Dann war es so weit. Haldir stand mir gegenüber. Wir hatten die Welt um uns einen Augenblick vergessen. Nur noch einmal in diesen Augen ertrinken. Er küsste mich behutsam, als drohte ich zu zerbrechen. „Nun werden sich unsere Wege trennen, Natila in Dúnedain" „Ja und ich werde stark sein". Ich warf ihm noch einen vielsagenden Blick zu und lief los. „Werden wir uns wieder sehen?" fragte ich mich leise, eine Stimme in meinem Kopf sagte nur „Ja".   
  
So ging ich im Morgengrauen zurück in meine Heimat. Wie ein verlorenes Schaf kam ich mir vor. Die Stadt schlief noch als ich ankam. Ich öffnete die Tür in meinem Hause und war überrascht Licht zu sehen. Halbarad erwartete mich bereits. „Wird auch Zeit das du endlich kommst. Wir haben schon vor Stunden Kunde bekommen, dass Elben hier vorbeigezogen sind" Er lächelte und nahm mich in den Arm. „Willkommen du Rumtreiberin" „Halbarad, wie ich dich vermisst habe, wo ist Vater". „Er ist geschäftlich Unterwegs und wird vor August nicht zurückerwartet." „So ein Pech ich hatte mich so auf ihn gefreut" Dies war nicht die Wahrheit, ich dachte mir schon, dass er verschwindet, sobald ich auftauchte. Das machte er ja schon seit Jahren so.   
  
Halbarad hatte bereits neue Befehle für uns bekommen. Wir sollten die Gegend um den nördlichen Düsterwald beobachten. Es braute sich etwas zusammen im Osten. Es hieß der alte Feind würde zurückkehren. So machten wir und mit 20 Mann auf den Weg zum Düsterwald, und verbrachten zwei lange Jahre damit, Verstecke der Orks aufzuspüren, und die Ostlinge zurückzutreiben. Callendil war in der ganzen Zeit verschwunden geblieben. 

Ich vermisste meine beiden Elben. Aber die Waldläufer waren meine Familie.Wir hielten zusammen, kämpften füreinander und lebten miteinander.   
  
Als ich an einem kühlen Novembertag alleine durch ein Waldstück patrouillierte traf ich auf zwei Reisende. Mein Herz wollte vor Freude zerspringen. Aragorn! Ja es war Aragorn. Ich schlich mich so vorsichtig ich nur konnte an. Wer war der alte Mann bei ihm? Völlig lautlos kam ich in Hörweite und lauschte. „Du kannst ruhig herauskommen meine Liebe" 

Ich erschrak. Das war mir in meiner ganzen Zeit, in der ich nun schon zu den Waldläufern gehörte, das erste Mal, dass ich entdeckt wurde. War ich zu unachtsam gewesen? Ich kam heraus und schaute ihn fragend an.   
„Nein du hast alles richtig gemacht! Komm her und lass dich mal anschauen." Ich ging zu ihm hinüber und wir umarmten uns. Der alte Mann neben uns lächelte zufrieden. „Gandalf, darf ich dir meine Cousine Natila vorstellen" „Natila, das ist mein alter Freund Gandalf, der Graue, von dem ich dir schon so viel erzählt habe". Wir rechten uns die Hände zum Gruße.

 Ich setzte mich zu Ihnen und wir erzählten was wir in den vergangenen Jahren erlebt hatten. Bis spät in die Nacht unterhielten wir und. Der alte Mann saß ruhig da, rauchte seine Pfeife und lauschte unseren Erzählungen. Als ich meine Geschichte über meinen Besuch in Lothlorien erzählte, verschwieg ich ihm Haldir und unsere Liebe. Aragorn war seither auch nicht mehr in Bruchtal gewesen. Aber er dankte mir, dass ich mich, wie versprochen, um seine Mutter gekümmert hatte. „Sie hat dich wirklich mehr geliebt als ihr Leben" sagte ich zu ihm. „Ich weiß" kam als Antwort, und er sang mir ein Lied über eine verbotenen Liebe, die stärker war als alle Gezeiten. Nirgends auf der Welt hatte ich mich geborgener gefühlt, als in meines Königs Nähe. Ich schlief in seinem Schoße ein.   
  
Da sah ich ihn wieder, Aragorn, stolz zu Rosse und mit königlicher Rüstung. An der Spitze eines Heeres reitend, und ich folgte ihm wo immer es auch hinging. Ich blickte auf meine Hände. Blut, wessen Blut war das nur? Ich sah mich um und sah meinen Liebsten auf dem Klamm-Wall kämpfend. „Haldir! Nan barad." Ein Schlag, er taumelt und fällt. „Haldiiir!!" Blut an meinen Händen!   
  
Ich schreckte hoch. Aragorn sah mich ernst an. „Wir müssen aufbrechen meine Liebe" „Ja ich muss auch zurück". Wir gaben und die Hände und sahen uns an „Du musst ihn ziehen lassen! Es ist euch vorbestimmt." Strenge lag in seiner Stimme. Ich blickte zu Boden. Er nahm meinen Anhänger, der aus Lederweste hing. „Wahrlich eine große Liebe muss es sein, wenn ein Mensch ein solches Geschenk erhält"

Ich antwortete nicht und drehte mich um und wollte gerade in den Wald verschwinden als er mir nachrief: „Du hast deiner Bestimmung zu folgen, Natila du bist eine Dúnadan, eine Numenorer". Ich drehte mich nicht mehr um und lief weiter „Ich werde für dich Sterben, mein König".

 Nach 3 Tagen kam ich wieder zu meinem Trupp und große Freude kam in mir auf. Callendil war endlich wieder da. Was hatten wir uns zu erzählen. Sie hatte einen Umweg nach Lorien genommen und lernte einige der Rohirrim kennen und blieb gleich ein ganzes Jahr. Typisch Callendil! 

„Ich soll dich schön Grüßen von meinem Bruder" sagte sie und lächelte vergnügt. „Es geht im gut, er schützt unsere nördlichen Grenzen. Kommt nur selten nach Hause. Er ist lieber alleine" „Danke" antwortete ich. Halbarad sah mich misstrauisch an. „Ihr habt doch bestimmt etwas ausgeheckt, es heißt nicht um sonst in einem Sprichwort – Trau keinem Elben!" Wir mussten alle lachen. 

+++

  
Wir durchstreiften fünf lange Jahre Mittelerde. Es gab kaum einen Ort, den wir nicht ausgekundschaftet hatten. Nur tief in den Osten wagten wir uns nicht. Zweimal gelangten wir in die Nähe von Lorien und wir besuchten Haldir der noch immer die Grenzen im Norden bewachte. Es waren jedes Mal so wunderschöne Tage, die wir miteinander verbrachten. 

Meine Träume kehrten in Abständen wieder zurück. Mal schlimmer, mal klarer und doch gaben sie für mich keinen Sinn. Warum wurde ich so gequält? Bei unserm letzen Besuch in Lorien trafen wir Elladan und Elrohir wieder. Wir begleiteten sie zurück nach Bruchtal, wo auch wir erwartet wurden. Die Zwillinge waren ernst geworden. Elrohir wirkte so bedrückt auf mich, großen Kummer quälten ihn. Dabei sollte er doch glücklich sein. Durfte er sich doch in wenigen Tagen vermählen. "Elrohir, was bedrückt dich, der sonst immer so freundlich schauende Elb" „Nichts, das ich dir erzählen könnten, Freund" und wir sprachen nicht wieder über sein Leid.   
  
Wir kamen in Bruchtal an, das bereits in heller Aufregung war. Das hätte ich nicht von den Elben gedacht, sie waren doch so ein besonnenes Volk. Alles war bereit für das große Fest. Die Braut war bereits Tage zuvor eingetroffen. Sie war eine Elbenprinzessin aus dem Düsterwald, Tochter König Thranduils. 

Wir wurden von Elladan zum Fest eingeladen. So kam es, dass wir einer Elbenhochzeit beiwohnten. Wir erhielten edle Kleidung und ich fühlte mich wohl in meinem feinen Elbenkleid - wie die Zeiten sich änderten. Während der Zeremonie musste ich natürlich an Haldir denken, würden wir einmal den Segen der Valar erhalten? 

Ich musste stark sein. Keine Gefühle unter lauter Elben. Als ich meine Blick schweifen lies erblickte ich eine Frau, ein Mensch sie kam mir bekannt vor. Aber nein, ich kannte alle Menschen in Bruchtal! Es gab KEINE. Wahrscheinlich ein Gast.   
  
Ich verließ das Fest früh und zog mich in die für uns vorbereiteten Gemächer zurück. Wieder lag ein frisches Gewand auf meinem Bett. Ich zog es vor, mein eigenes anzuziehen. In meinem Sack ganz unten lag es, wie ein Schatz gehütet. Ich streifte es über und fühlte mich sofort liebevoll umarmt. Dieser Stoff! Ich legte mich hin und hörte noch den Gesängen der Festgäste zu. Aragorn war leider nicht erschienen, das war schon merkwürdig. Einer seiner besten Freunde bindet sich fürs Leben und er ist nicht da. Er wird seine Gründe haben. Ich schlief ein und erwachte erst als ich von einer Elben- Frau geweckt wurde. „Ihr werdet von Frau Arwen erwartet" Ich zog mir meine Waldläufer Gewandung an und folgte der Zofe bis zu den Gemächern Arwens.   
  
Ein wunderschönes Zimmer erwartete mich. Alles passte zusammen, das Grau der Vorhänge mit dem Marmorboden und selbst die Verziehrungen an den Möbeln waren so elegant. Wahrlich ein stolzes Volk. Arwen kam aus dem Nebenraum. „Ah die Waldläuferin, wie ich hörte gibt es nicht viele weibliche Waldläufer?" „Nein Lady Arwen" erwiderte ich. „Wie war noch gleich dein Name?" „Natila" „Ja richtig du bist diejenige, die Frau Gilraen hierher gebracht hatte." 

Sie sah mich an mit Ihren tiefschwarzen Augen: „Ich habe Aragorn auch seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Ich bekam nur Nachrichten von den Waldläufern. Es geht im Gut. Er ist immer öfters mit Gandalf dem Grauen zusammen" erzählte ich ihr ohne eine Frage erhalten zu haben. „Schon gut. Ich weiß, dass er wichtige Dinge zu erledigen hat." Sie setzte sich. 

„Ich habe auch einen Auftrag für dich: Bitte nehmt ein Mädchen zu euch und bildet sie zu einem Waldläufer aus. Sie ist sehr geschickt und folgsam. Nur mit dem Bogen tut sie sich etwas schwer." „Wie Ihr wünscht. Wer ist sie?" „Ihr Name ist Eirien. Wir gaben ihr den Namen Dawanor. Sie war ein schwieriges Kind" „Ihr meint die Kleine, die uns aus Angmar zugelaufen ist?" „Ja, die Kleine hat nun ihre 20 Jahre überschritten und sucht neue Herausforderungen." „Ich werde Sie in meine Obhut nehmen." 

Arwen lies nach Eirien rufen und nach kurzer Zeit stand sie vor uns. Und fürwahr das Kind war zur Frau geworden. Und auch zu einer hübschen. Sie hat bestimmt dem einen oder anderen Elben das Herz gebrochen.   
Nur so wie sie dastand machte sich eher den Eindruck als hätte man ihr Herz gebrochen. Das Gesicht fahl und eingefallen und die Augen sahen aus, als seien ihnen die Tränen ausgegangen. 

„Liebe Eirien, ich weiß wie gern du in Imladris bist. Aber ich habe entschieden, damit du eine neue Aufgabe erhältst die dich glücklich macht, schicke ich dich zu den Waldläufern. Natila wird deine Ausbildung übernehmen. Sie ist eine der Besten."   
Ich musste, an meine letzte Begegnung mit Aragorn denken und lächelte. „Wie ihr wünscht Herrin, ich werde erst wieder zurückkehren, wenn Ihr stolz auf mich sein könnt" war ihre demütige Antwort. „Ich bin stolz auf dich Eirien, nie bin ich einem tapfereren Menschen begegnet… So Ihr beiden macht euch miteinander vertraut. Ich werde noch meinen Bruder verabschieden. Er bringt seine Gemahlin wieder sicher nach Düsterwald." „Ich würde mich gerne von Elrohir und Elladan verabschieden" „Nun denn, komm mit Natila aus dem Lande Arnor. Eirien du kannst schon einmal deine Sachen zusammenpacken. Ich werde Natila zu deinem Haus schicken" Eirien nickte nur und verließ den Raum.

 „Tiefe Trauer wohnt in dieser Seele, Arwen, was bedrück das Kind? Kann ich helfen?" „Ja das kannst du" bekam ich zur Antwort „sprich sie bitte niemals darauf an, außer sie beginnt von sich aus davon zu sprechen. Und sollte es soweit sein, darfst du mit niemandem darüber reden, nicht einmal mit deinem Bruder" „Wir ihr wünscht". Und so sprach ich sie auch niemals an, wenn sie wieder einmal traurig ihren Blick Richtung Bruchtal schweifen ließ.   
  


TBC

So jetzt wollen wir uns überraschen lassen…was dieses Kind so alles anstellt


	7. Der Sturm beginnt

  
Für den König

  
Disclaimer:  Siehe 1 Kapitel 

Raiting: PG 13

Timeline: Ende 3. Zeitalters es braut sich einiges zusammen

Pairing: Natila/Haldir 

Danke allen Reviewern:

@ Seni: Schön das du Natila wieder begleitest…besonders in der schweren Zeit die da noch kommt, denn die Dunedain leben für ihren König

@ Eirien:  Stimmt, dieses Kapitel warst du artig…warts mal ab bis wir nach Gondor kommen

@ Lion: Dein Wunsch war mir Befehl: Sie kommen zusammen :-) Haldir sieht nicht die gleichen Träume, diese sind alleine Natila vorbehalten und werden sie ihr ganzes Leben begleiten…soviel verrate ich schon mal

@ Nichan: Hubs, grad kommt dein Review reingeflattert als ich das Kapitel fertig hatte: Also hier das nächste … danke dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Ich verspreche dir es werden mehr als 10 Kapitel. Ich freue mich natürlich immer wenn ich neue Namen in den Reviews lese. 

 Ich frage mich immer und immer wieder wie die Leute drauf kommen, das Haldir stirbt???? GANZDUMMGUCK -

­***********************************************************************************************************

Kapitel 7   
Der Sturm beginnt   
  
Wir blieben noch 2 Tage in Bruchtal, in denen ich Zeit fand das Grab meiner Tante zu besuchen. Es war von Efeuranken umschlungen, als ob die Natur sie in Ihren Schoß genommen hätte. Ich strich noch einmal über die Statue, die auf dem Grabstein angebracht war. Sie glich Gilraen genau. Eine demütige Frau, die nur für ihren Sohn lebte. Callendil beschloss noch einige Tage lang zu bleiben und später nachzukommen. Dieses Später dauerte natürlich wieder Jahre. 

Zum Abschied erhielt Eirien noch einige Geschenke von den Elben, einen Dolch, einen Bogen (den sie sicherlich nie benutzen würde) und von Arwen eine geheimnisvolle Kette. Unser Menschenkind schien doch nicht so ungeliebt gewesen zu sein. Wir ritten los und sie blickte sich nicht einmal mehr um. Arwen war am Torbogen stehen geblieben und schaute uns nach bis wir außer Sicht waren.   
  
Die Ausbildung Eiriens war hart für sie und für uns. Aber es wurde ein Erfolg. Sie wurde ein guter Waldläufer, auf den selbst Aragorn stolz sein konnte. Aber leider trafen wir ihn die ersten Jahre nicht. Auch kamen wir nicht einmal in die Nähe von Lothlorien. Eirien war froh drüber. Sie mochte die Elben dort nicht. Ich konnte sie verstehen, es war ein sehr schwieriges Volk. 

Wir waren wieder hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt die Halblinge zu schützen. Die Angriffe von Orks und Bilwis- Menschen vermehrten sich. Es braute sich was zusammen. Es stieg wieder Rauch auf aus Mordor. Der Dunkle Herrscher gewann an Macht.

Wir kamen oft nach Bree. Man kannte uns schon recht gut und wir hatten unsere festen Zimmer im Tänzelnden Pony. Man nannte uns nur die Waldläufer. Eines Abends, wir tranken zum Abschluss des Tages noch ein Krug Bier, und Halbarad versuchte wie immer sich an Eirien heranzumachen, vergeblich wie immer, da kam eine Gestalt zur Tür herein. Es war wirklich Aragorn.

Gekleidet in seiner schäbigen Waldläufer Kleidung kam er auch sofort auf uns zu. Er zwinkerte und ehe ich etwas sagen konnte rief Halbarad auch schon: „Streicher mein Lieber Freund, ist das eine Freude dich zu sehen." „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite." Er setzte sich zu uns und steckte sich seine Pfeife an. Er war alleine gekommen. Man sagte sich, dass er in der letzten Zeit meist alleine umher strich.

 „Wo kommst du her?" war meine erste Frage. „Nun, meine Liebe, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Nur soviel sei schon einmal verraten: Es gibt viel Arbeit zu erledigen in der nächsten Zeit. Ein Sturm braut sich zusammen." „Wie geht es Gandalf?" wollte ich wissen. „Als ich ihn zuletzt sah ging es ihm blendend. Er ist viel mit den Halblingen zusammen." „Kann ich einfach nicht verstehen. Was ist so wichtig an diesem Volk, dass sich ganz Arda darum zu drehen scheint?" „Vieles liegt noch im Dunklen, aber wir werden die Dunkelheit noch durchdringen! Doch sag mir wer ist eure neue Gefährtin? Ich habe sie schon einmal gesehen." „Das ist Eirien Dawanor aus Bruchtal, sie ist seit 2 Jahren bei uns und wird ausgebildet." „Freut mich, Eirien Dawanor aus Bruchtal. Man nennt mich Streicher." Er verbeugte sich leicht und stand auf um sich ein Bier zu holen. „Aber das ist doch Herr A…" sprudelte es aus Eirien heraus „Schweig" ermahnte ich sie schnell „es ist nur Streicher, vertrau mir". Er kam zurück und wir sprachen den ganzen Abend, aber ausschließlich über belanglose Sachen.   
  
Als der Mond bereits am untergehen war, verabschiedete ich mit von allen und ging auf mein Zimmer. Eirien war bereits Stunden zuvor hochgegangen und schlief tief und selig. Ich zog meine Kleidung aus und lies nur das Hemd an. So wie wir es immer machten wenn ich ein Bett hatte zum Schlafen.

 Ich wollte mich gerade hinlegen als ich ein Geräusch draußen am Flur hörte. Ich zog geräuschlos mein Schwert und stellte mich hinter die Türe. Sie öffnete sich. Ich holte aus und konnte meinen Angriff gerade noch stoppen als ich feststellte, dass Aragorn zu Tür herein kam. Seine Hand hielt das Heft seines Schwertes fest. „Warum schleichst du dich so herein" bemerkte ich schuldbewusst „Du bist wirklich gut, meine Liebe. Ich wusste nicht, ob du schon schläfst! Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen, aber alleine."

 „Eirien schläft fest. Jetzt könnte nicht einmal ein Höhlentroll sie wecken" „So sei es. Dein Vater überbrachte mir wichtige Informationen, über Gondor und seinem Truchsess Denethor. Es beunruhigt mich, dass die starke Hand des Herrschers schwach wird. Ich möchte, dass Du mit deinem Bruder nach Minas Tirith gehst und versuchst ob ihr helfen könnt. Sie mögen uns Nordmenschen nicht. Also gebt euch am besten nicht zu erkennen, sondern tretet als Söldner in sein Heer ein. So werdet ihr sicher willkommen sein. Beobachtet alles was aus Osten kommt."

 „Ja, ich spüre es. Die Dunkelheit rückt näher, Aragorn. Meine Träume werden lauter. Bitte achte auf dich. Du bist unsere letzte Hoffnung!" Er lächelte „Meine liebe Natila, ich habe doch dich, was kann mir da schon geschehen?" „Mach dich bitte nicht über mich lustig, dazu ist die Sache viel zu ernst" „Ja ich weiß, ich mache mich nicht lustig, es ist mein ernst. Ich werden nicht alleine sein." „ Wie du meinst. Warst du in der letzten Zeit im Sünden?" fragte ich ihn. „Ja ich besuchte die Rohirrim und half ihnen mit einem kleinen Problem, dass sie mit ein paar Bergmenschen hatten. Wieso?" 

„Ach ich dachte, vielleicht warst du auch im goldenen Wald?" „Ja das war ich auch und habe einen deiner Gefährten getroffen" Mein Herz rutschte mir in die Hose. „Callendil deine Elben - Freundin, sie verweilt nun schon seit fast einem Jahr wieder in Lothlorien. Ach ja, sie gab mir etwas für dich mit." Er kramte in seiner Manteltasche rum und übergab mir ein Päckchen, das fein säuberlich in Blätter eingepackt war. Ich legte es mit zittrigen Händen auf mein Bett neben mir. 

Ich begann zu weinen. Ich wollte doch stark sein. Aber ich konnte nicht mehr, ich wollte nicht mehr. Er nahm mich in den Arm und sprach kein Wort. Als ich all meinen Mut zusammenfasste flüsterte ich: "Oh Aragorn, ich vermisse ihn so sehr. Warum bin ich nicht dort geblieben? Er hat mich nicht einmal zurückgehalten. Und meine Träume versetzen mich in Todesangst" „Sie schärfen deine Sinne" „Ich möchte keine scharfen Sinne ich möchte morgens neben dem Mann erwachen den ich über alles liebe!" rief ich wie ein trotziges Kind. 

Aragorn strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht „Ihr müsst beide vorbereitet sein, für das was noch kommen wird. Ich weiß nicht wie alles enden wird. Ich weiß nur, dass du deiner Bestimmung folgen musst." Als er den letzten Satz sprach wurde seine Stimme unmerklich unsicherer. Bestimmung! „Du kennst deine und doch ignorierst du sie! Du solltest dich offen zu deiner Herkunft bekennen. Du hältst den Bogen, der unser aller Schicksal bestimmt." „Ich bin noch nicht bereit für diese Bürde" „Du wirst es sein. Ich hab dich in dem Spiegel in Lothlorien gesehen. Genau wie du" entgegnete ich ihm. „Du hast ja Recht meine Liebe. Sei nur bereit wenn es soweit ist." Er stand auf und plötzlich war es wieder der erhabene Mann, der Völker vereinigen könnte, nur mit einem Handzeichen. Er beugte sich über mich und küsste meine Stirn. „Schlaf! Ihr müsst morgen aufbrechen" „Ja! Mein König. Wir sind für dich bereit zu leben und zu sterben!" Wortlos verließ er das Zimmer.   
  
Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und öffnete das Päckchen von Callendil. Zum Vorschein kam eine einzige Blüte des Mallorn- Baumes. Sie duftete und ihre goldene Farbe schimmerte sogar bei diesem düsteren Kerzenschein. Ich legte die Blüte neben mir aufs Kissen und streichelte sie zart mit meinen Fingern. „Geliebter Haldir, wann werden wir uns wieder in die Arme schließen können?" Durch das gleichmäßige Atmen Eiriens wurde ich schnell schläfrig und fiel rasch in eine tiefen Schlaf, die Hände immer noch sanft um die Blüte geschlossen.   
  
Ich lag auf dem Boden einer mit Moos bewachsenen Lichtung. Über mich beute sich Haldir und lächelte mich an. „Ich freu mich dich zu sehen" flüsterte er und gab mir einen innigen Kuss. Wir umschlangen uns und waren eins miteinander. Er duftete so gut. Konnte man einen Mann so sehr lieben und dann auch noch einen Elben?   
Ich öffnete die Augen und Haldir war verschwunden. Ich ritt neben Aragorn, der so viel älter aussah als vor wenigen Minuten da ich ihn zuletzt sah! Meine Hände waren blutig, rot, kein Orkblut. Ich bemerkte, dass ich etwas in der Hand hielt. Ich öffnete sie. Die Blüte des Mallorn- Baumes. Aber sie glänzte nicht mehr in der Sonne. Sie war blutverschmiert. Ich ließ sie fallen. Noch ehe die Blume den Boden berührte, bereute ich meine Tat. Ich wollte sie noch auffangen aber sie war verschwunden. Genauso wie mein Pferd und Aragorn. Ich sah Haldir auf den Zinnen stehen, er winkte mir zu. Da sah ich, dass er in der Hand die Blüte hielt. Er lächelte mich an. Als von hinten Aragorns Stimme ertönt: „Haldir! Nein! Du musst loslassen! Nan barad." Er trug sein silbernes Gewand, genau das Gleiche, dass er gewöhnlich in Lothlorien trägt wenn er keinen Dienst hatte. Er ging einige Schritte auf mich zu und rief mir etwas entgegen, das ich nicht verstehen konnte, da in diesem Moment ein ohrenbetäubender Knall zu hören war. Haldir ließ die Blüte fallen. Ich folgte der Blüte mit meinen Augen bis sie den Boden berührte. Sie landete direkt neben Aragorn, der auf dem Boden lag mit dem Kopf nach unten. Ich sah wie ein Elb auf ihn zu rannte und Aragorn drehte. Er hatte die Augen weit geöffnet. Eine große Wunde klaffte aus seinem Bauch. Ein Zwerg kam dazu. Er schrie und beide sahen mich an „Warum hast du das getan" fragte der Elb, „Es ist doch dein König, nicht unserer. Und doch würden WIR für ihn sterben wenn nötig". Ich blickte hoch zum Klammwall. Aber Haldir war verschwunden. „Verzeih mir" rief ich, dann wurde ich rüde geweckt.   
  
„Sag einmal was soll ich dir verzeihen? Dass du gestern noch stundenlang mit „Streicher" geredet hast und mich dabei aus den süßesten Träumen gerissen hast oder was?" „Was hast du mitbekommen von unserem Gespräch " fragte ich Eirien? „Nur dass wir nach Gondor sollen, ich bin gleich wieder eingeschlafen. Warum, hab ich noch was verpasst?" „Schon gut. War kein Vorwurf. Komm lass uns runtergehen und frühstücken. Die Männer sind bestimmt schon auf" sprach ich und zog mich dabei an. Eirien hatte ich so von meinen Träumen abgelenkt. „Ich geh schon vor" sagte sie als sie die Tür schon durchschritt. Ich suchte die Blüte. Aber sie war verschwunden. Ich sah überall nach. Doch ich entdeckte sie nicht. Ich machte mir Sorgen. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich wusste, was ich zu tun habe würde. Aber noch hatten wir Zeit.   
  
Etwas später ging ich ebenfalls nach unten. Dort waren schon alle versammelt und startklar. Aragorn war bereits fort – natürlich wieder ohne ein Lebwohl. Mit ihm waren alle gegangen, die nicht mit uns nach Gondor reisten. Wir waren zu fünft. Ob wir so den Truchsess davon überzeugen konnten uns in sein Heer aufzunehmen? Aber zuerst einmal hatte Halbarad noch eine gute Nachricht für uns.

 Aragorn bat ihn auf dem Wege nach Süden noch in Lorien vorbeischauen und eine wichtige Nachricht Celeborn zu überbringen. Die Nachricht kannte nur Halbarad und er schwieg wie ein Grab. Eirien war beunruhigt, sie wollte nicht mehr dort hin.

So vereinbarten wir, dass nur Halbarad und ich in den Goldenen Wald gingen. Mit den anderen verabredeten wir uns für den übernächsten Tag am Ufer des Silberlaufes. So kam es, dass wir Lothlorien an den Nordgrenzen des Waldes betraten. Es dauerte kaum 10 Schritte, da wurden wir schon von einer Wache aufgehalten. Sie sprangen aus den Bäumen, herab und zielten mit ihren Pfeilen direkt auf uns. Ich schaute mir die Elben an - und da waren sie ja auch, diese Augen, die mich am Leben hielten. 

Er lächelte und rief nur „mellyn" und die Pfeile wurden zurückgezogen. Halbarad grinste breit und Haldir erwiderte die Begrüßung mit einer Verneigung. Ehe ich mich versah nahm mich Haldir in die Arme und wirbelte mich durch die Luft. Er setzte mich auf den Boden ab und schaute mich ernst an. Er streichelte meine Wange. Nahm dann meinen Kopf in beide Hände und küsste mich. Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss, es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis wir uns trennen konnten.

 Die anderen Elben waren doch äußerst irritiert von den Handlungen Haldirs und beschlossen sich zurückzuziehen. So machten wir uns gemeinsam auf den Weg zu Celeborn. Wir erzählten uns was in den vergangenen Jahren geschah und bemerken nicht, dass wir die ganze Nacht durchliefen. 

Wir kamen bereits am Morgen in Caras Galadhon an. Haldir wollte uns sofort zu Celeborn führen, doch Halbarad hielt ihn zurück, und meinte nur, dass er es nicht eilig hätte. Er wäre dankbar für ein gutes Mal. Typisch mein Bruder. Eine befreundete Elbin kam und nahm ihn mit. Er winkte uns noch zum Abschied zu. 

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte ich Haldir. „Ich habe eine gute Idee, bitte folge mir" Ich folgte Ihm und wir erreichten bald unsere Lichtung. 

Es war frisch geworden. Man merkte, dass der Winter nicht mehr lange auf sich warten ließ. Als ob er meine Gedanken lesen konnte breitete Haldir seinen Elbenmantel auf dem Boden aus und holte eine Decke aus seiner Tasche. Wir legten uns unter die Bäume und schauten zu wie die Sonne immer höher stieg. Es wurde etwas wärmer. Ich hatte mich ganz dicht an ihn herangeschmiegt und bedankte mich mit einem Kuss für die Blüte die er mir schicken ließ. Er sah mich fragend an „Welche Blüte, ich habe dir nichts zukommen lassen, durch wen auch. Selbst Callendil habe ich schon Monate nicht mehr gesehen" „Aber Aragorn sagte doch … ach ist ja auch egal, Hauptsache wir sind endlich wieder vereint." Ich beugte mich über ihn schloss meine Augen und wir küssten und wir liebten uns unbeobachtet von der Welt da draußen. 

Am Nachmittag lagen wir immer noch auf unserer Lichtung. Die Sonne war bereits Untergegangen. „Wir sollten uns auf den Rückweg machen Haldir!" Er lächelte und fragte nur „Weshalb" „Wird uns den niemand vermissen?" „Nein" hauchte er und gab mir einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sofort kam mir Aragorn in den Sinn. Was sollte das mit der Blume. Was hat das alles zu bedeuten. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall Haldir beunruhigen. Er hatte wahrlich genug Sorgen mit seiner Vorliebe für bestimmte Menschen wie es hieß. Eirien hatte Recht. Elben konnten so ungerecht und überheblich sein. 

„Kennst du Aragorn eigentlich näher?" fragte ich ihn vorsichtig, damit er kein Verdacht schöpfte. „Nein ich bin im nur ein oder zweimal begegnet. Wir haben nicht viel miteinander gesprochen, ihr seit von gleichem Blute nicht?" „Ja, er war erst kürzlich hier" „Ich sah ihn nicht aber vielleicht Callendil?" „Ist wirklich nicht von Bedeutung." Ich lächelte ihn an. „Halt mich einfach nur fest und lass nie wieder los!" „Wie du wünschst meine geliebte Natila". 

Die Nacht kam und wir lagen still beieinander und betrachteten die Sterne. Sie waren so vertraut. Haldir erzählte mir die Geschichte der großen Liebe zwischen Thingol, Elbenkönig von Doriath und seiner Geliebten Melian und deren Tochter Lúthien. Ich musste unwillkürlich an Aragorn's Lieblingslied denken, die Geschichte von Lúthien der Elbin und Beren der sterblich war. Ich sang es leise vor mich hin, und drückte mich dabei noch fester in Haldir's Arme.   
  
Da stand er, mein Geliebter, in seinem edlen Silbernen Gewand und schien auf mich zu warten. Ich ging auf ihn zu bis ich bemerkte das nicht weiter gehen konnte. Etwas hielt mich fest. Ich drehte mich um. Es war der Zwerg. Ich versuchte mich zu befreien, doch der Griff war zu fest. „Deine Bestimmung ist eine andere!" beschimpfte er mich. Ich wollte noch etwas sagen, doch er war verschwunden. Befreit lief ich Haldir entgegen, der immer noch auf mich wartete. Ich stolperte und fiel. Ich rappelte mich wieder auf. Blut an meinen Händen, warum? Neben mir lag Aragorn auf dem Rücken, die Augen weit geöffnet. Eine große Wunde bedeckte seinen Bauch. Blut! „Warum hast du das getan? Er ist doch dein König!" Die Worte des Zwerges klangen noch in meine Ohren als ich erwachte.   
  
Ich wollte nie wieder schlafen müssen. Warum nur diese Träume. Ach wäre ich doch ein Elb und müsste niemals die Augen schließen. Haldir fuhr liebevoll mit seiner Hand über meine Wange. „Willst du den Bund der Valar mit mir eingehen, meine über alles geliebte Dúnedain?" 

„Ich kann nicht, das würde ich deinem Volke niemals antun." Ich stand auf und lief davon. Als ich den kalten Wind an meinen Hüften spürte bemerkte ich erst, dass ich noch immer nackt war. Aber Haldir hatte mich schon eingeholt und legte seinen Elbenmantel um mich. So warm. „Lauf nie wieder vor mir weg!"

 Er hielt mich fest mit seinen Händen. Meine Arme schmerzten. „Du kannst nicht ernsthaft einen Menschen zur Gemahlin erwählen. Nie in der Geschichte der Elben und Menschen ist so eine Verbindung unter einem guten Stern gestanden." „Lass uns die Ersten sein" Ohne dass ich mich wehren konnte küsste er mich. Ich kapitulierte „Dann sei es so, aber erst wenn wir die Einwilligung unserer Familien haben." Ich lächelte in an. Ich war der glücklichste Mensch in Mittelerde. Am liebsten hätte ich meine Freude laut herausgeschrieen, aber in einem Elben - Land schickte sich das bestimmt nicht. So küssten wir uns nur, und als wir zu Boden sanken besiegelten wir damit unsere Zukunft. 

Tbc

Ich bin mal gespannt auf die Zukunft.. und behauptet nicht wieder das Haldir stirbt… das deprimiert mich!!! Und ich habe doch heute schon mein Depri TAG


	8. Gondor

 Für den König   
  


  
Disclaimer:  Siehe 1 Kapitel 

Raiting: PG 13 mit ner Gewaltwarnung!!

Timeline: Ende 3. Zeitalters, die Kämpfe beginnen. 

Pairing: Natila/Haldir 

Danke allen Reviewern:

@ Lion: Die Träume Natilas bleiben verwirrend für sie

@ Seni: Ich beneide Natila und Haldir auch um ihre Liebe, aber nicht um ihre….ach ich schweige liebe

@ Eirien: Es geht los mit dem baggern

_________________________________________________________________________________

  
Kapitel 8  
Gondor  
  
Als wir später auf Halbarad trafen stand die Sonne bereits über den Bäumen. Er warf mir einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Du weißt, dass wir einen Auftrag haben Natila. Komm jetzt! Die Anderen sorgen sich bestimmt schon unseretwegen!" „Verzeih mir Bruder, die Zeit verfliegt hier so schnell". 

Haldir begleitete uns nicht bis zum Silberlauf. Er zog es vor in Caras Galadhon zu bleiben. „Ein Schwur liegt jetzt auf unseren Lippen, lass uns den Bund schließen noch ehe die Dunkelheit anbricht" Ich erhielt einen langen Abschiedskuss und ich versprach zurückzukehren.   
  
Wir verspäteten uns um einen ganzen Tag. Eirien war schon in heller Aufregung und wollte bereits am vorherigen Tag nach uns suchen, aber Tesarion konnte sie zügeln. „Verzeiht unsere Verspätung, Celeborns Familie hielt uns noch auf" sprach Halbarad und lächelte zu mir rüber. 

Wir zogen sofort los, Richtung Gondor. Über die Ebene von Ost Emnet erreichten wir die Entwasser an 5. Tag unserer Reise. An einer seichten Furt durchquerten wir den Fluss und rasteten in einer Talmulde. Die Männer hielten außerhalb Ausschau nach Feinden. Wir hatten zuvor verräterische Spuren von Orks entdeckt. 

Eirien und ich saßen an einem kleinen Lagerfeuer und ich fand endlich Zeit über meine Pläne zu sprechen: „Eirien, du hast bestimmt bereits bemerkt, dass ich mich verändert habe, seit ich aus dem Goldenen Wald zurückgekehrt bin." „Ja, selbst ein gefühlloser Elb hätte es bemerkt" war ihre knappe Antwort. „Und genau so einem Elben hab ich mein Herz geschenkt" „Man kann keine Elben lieben!" erklärte sie, aber es klang so, als ob sie selber nicht glaubte, was sie da sagte. „Was haben die Elben dir nur angetan, Kleine?" Sie blickte mich mit solch traurigen Augen an, als müsse sie den Schmerz der ganzen Welt tragen. „Nichts!" Damit war für sie die Unterhaltung beendet. Sie legte sich hin und zog ihren Mantel fester an sich. „Verzeih mir" versuchte ich zu trösten und stand auf um nach Halbarad zu sehen.   
  
Ich hörte ein knacken hinter mir, drehte mich um und in der Bewegung zog ich mein Schwert. Orks! Man konnte sie förmlich riechen, überall. Wie konnten wir sie nur so nah an uns heranlassen. Gerade als ich Eirien aufklären wollte stand sie schon neben mir. Sie hatte ihren Bogen fest in der Hand, die Sehne gespannt.

 Wann kamen sie? Der Angriff kam direkt von vorne. Es waren 10 Orks die, mit ihren Schwertern bewaffnet und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Geschrei, auf uns zukamen. Eirien schoss ihren Pfeil – Treffer – ein gutes Zeichen. Sie war zornig genug um zu treffen. Ich schlug einem Ork die Waffe aus der Hand und beendete mit einem Hieb in seine Brust sein elendiges Dasein. Während meiner Drehung erwischte ich gleich zwei von ihnen. Die Valar schienen uns wohl gesonnen zu sein. 

Ein Pfeil streifte meine Wange und traf einem Ork direkt ins Auge. Mein Gesicht brannte. Hinter mir schlich sich ein ekeliger Typ an mich heran. Ohne nach hinten zu schauen stach ich zu. Getroffen! Mitten in die Brust. Gutgemacht. Gerade als ich mich vergewissern wollte, ob er tot war,  traf mich ein Schlag auf den Kopf. Ich versuchte noch mich zu wehren, aber meine Beine gaben nach und ich viel auf die Knie. Mein letzter Gedanke war „Haldir" die Dunkelheit umgab mich so schnell, dass ich nicht spürte wie ich den Boden berührte.   
  
Pochen! Hören die Schläge denn niemals auf. Mein Kopf zerspringt. Ich öffne die Augen. Ich sehe Haldir, in seinem schönen silbernen Gewand neben ihm steht Aragorn. Beide sehen mich nur an und sprechen gleichzeitig: „Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit. Du hast noch deinen Schwur zu leisten".   
  
Schmerzen! Eine Hand berührte mein Gesicht, ich griff nach ihr. Halbarad war über mich gebeugt und hielt meine Hand. „Du hast uns einen großen Schrecken eingejagt, meine Kleine" Seine Stimme klang sehr erleichtert. Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten. Er half mir dabei. Ein Schwindel überkam mich, verschwand aber schnell. Es war Tag. Wir waren an einem ganz anderen Ort! 

„Wo bin ich?" „In den Häusern der Heilung" „Minas Tirith? Wie kommen wir so schnell hierher?" „Unserer Reise dauerte sechs Tage und Nächte und wir dachten nicht, dass du es schaffen würdest. Aber du bist zäh! Eben eine richtige Dúnedain!" 

Er küsste mich auf die Stirn „Willkommen im Leben, bitte mach das nie wieder!" „ Was ist passiert?" wollte ich wissen. Und während ich etwas zu essen bekam erzählte mir Halbarad vom Kampf gegen die Orks und meiner Verwundung. Sie hatten uns von 3 Seiten Angegriffen. Tesarion und Minderos konnten die Orks von Norden aus überwältigen und Halbarad kämpfte sich von Westen heran, gerade noch rechzeitig um mich zu retten. Eirien hatte das Wunder vollbracht 4 Orks mit Ihrem Bogen zu töten mit einer kleinen Hilfe ihres Dolches. Meine Wange brannte.  ‚Es bleibt sicher eine Narbe zurück', durchfuhr es mir. Ich strich mit meiner Hand über die Stelle und musste feststellen, dass die Wunde mit etwas verbunden war. „Ein kleinen Andenken an unsere große Schlacht" war der Kommentar meines Bruders.   
  
Als Eirien erfuhr, dass ich endlich wieder erwacht war, kam sie schnurstracks in mein Zimmer. „ Es tut mir ja so leid. Meinetwegen wärst du beinahe gestorben. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich sollte gehen und nicht wiederkommen" „Oh nein! So leicht mach ich es dir nicht" erklärte ich ihr „ Du wirst schön hier bleiben und deine Pflicht erfüllen! Und außerdem habe ich jetzt etwas gut bei dir" „Du bist mir nicht böse?" „Kennst du mich denn so schlecht, meine Kleine? Ich liebe dich wie eine Schwester und kann dir doch nicht böse sein wenn du deine Pflicht erfüllst! Ach ja und außerdem hast du doch einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt. Sooft hast du noch NIE ins Ziel getroffen." Wir mussten alle lachen. Mein Schädel brummte.   
  
Von unserem Angriff hatte auch der Truchsess gehört und da er immer fähige Krieger suchte, nahm er uns sofort in seine Armee auf. Wir verschwiegen unsere Herkunft und gaben nur an aus dem Norden zu kommen. Wir wurden direkt zum Heerführer Boromir zugeteilt. Er war den Thronerbe und ältester Sohn des Truchsess Denethor. Er war ein Gutaussehender, stolzer Mann. Man sah im seine königliche Abstammung an. Würdevoll und ein wenig nachdenklich. „Man sollte eine Prinzessin sein" flüsterte ich Eirien zu. Sie lächelte. Ja nicht schlecht. 

Wir dienten viele Monate unter Ihm. Er war wahrlich ein Heerführer. Er verstand es seine Mannen zu motivieren und setzte sie stets an den richtigen Stellen ein.   
So waren unsere Verluste gering. Wir verbrachten viel Zeit zusammen und kamen uns auch menschlich näher. Er erzählte uns von seinen Erlebnissen und seinen Vorahnungen die der hatte. „Meine Träume versprechen nichts gutes" vertraute er mir an. Sofort musste ich auch an meine Träume denken. „Habt vertrauen mein Herr. Ich sehe die Zukunft positiv, für alle Menschen" log ich.   
„Wenn es nur genug Hoffnung gibt" er stand auf und lief davon. Direkt in Eirien hinein. Sie lächelte und beide liefen gemeinsam weiter. Immer öfter trafen sich die beiden.   
Boromir und Eirien, zwei traurige Seelen hatten sich gefunden. In ihrem Schmerz vereint, verbrachten sie viele Nächte damit, nur nebeneinander zu sitzen und in die Sterne zu blicken. Jeder in seiner eigenen Welt und doch verbunden, berühren sich leicht ihre Hände.   
  
Es war kalt geworden in Ithilien. Wir hielten unsere Stellung an der Nordseite Osgiliaths. Wir hatten den Andurin überquert und hatten Befehl, die Ostseite Osgiliaths zu halten, unter allen Umständen. Die Angriffe wurden zahlreicher, doch unsere Stellung hielt. 

Die Orks versuchten uns in einen Hinterhalt zu locken. Man hatte tags zuvor einen Gefährten von uns gefangen genommen, warum sie Minderos nicht sofort töteten wurde uns erst später klar. Die Angriffe wurden eingestellt und wir hatten nun schon 8 Stunden keine Kampfhandlungen mehr, als wir am späten Nachmittag die Schreie hörten. 

Die Sonne war längst im Westen verschwunden und die Dämmerung zog übers Land. Was machten diese widerwärtigen Kreaturen nur mit unserem Freund? Wir konnten ihn nicht im Stich lassen und so beschloss ich Minderos zu befreien, tot oder lebendig. Eirien stimmte sofort zu und wollte mir folgen. Doch Heerführer Boromir hielt uns zurück. Er verbot uns zu gehen. Das durfte nicht sein. Wir konnten ihn doch nicht einfach aufgeben, nicht ohne es wenigstens einmal versucht zu haben. 

Gegen Mitternacht wurden die Schreie leiser, ich hielt es nicht länger aus. Ich musste etwas unternehmen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass man mich töten würde – gleich welche Seite. Geräuschlos schlichen Eirien und ich davon, ohne von den gondorianischen Wachen erwischt zu werden. Nur die zurückgebliebenen beiden Waldläufer gaben uns ihren Segen mit auf den Weg, indem sie Boromir ablenkten. 

Wir wagten uns ganz nah an die Orks. Da sahen wir unseren verlorenen Kämpfer. Man hatte Ihm die Hände mit einem Holz am Rücken zusammengebunden. Sein Kopf war nach vorne gebeugt. Man hatte ihm die Beine gebrochen. Der Winkel seiner Gliedmaßen ließ keinen anderen Schluss zu. Ich atmete tief ein um meinen Zorn zu mildern. Erst einmal ein Überblick bekommen. 

Vier Orks waren nur zu sehen. Leise lausche ich in die Umgebung. Es waren noch mindestens 4 weitere in der Gegend. Gut, das war zu schaffen. Wir schlichen uns von zwei Seiten an die Wachen. Dem Ersten schnitt ich geräuschlos die Kehle durch. Der Zweite wurde von hinten erstochen. Eirien spann ihren Bogen und schoss auf den dritten. Verfehlt! Vor Wut nahm sie den Bogen und rammte ihn dem nun entgegenkommenden Ork direkt in die Eingeweide. Mehr Orks kamen durch die Büsche. Wir streckten einen nach dem anderen nieder. Immer mit dem Blick auf Minderos . Er wollte helfen, konnte sich aber nicht rühren. 

Der letzte Ork war geschafft. Ich rannte zu unserem Gefährten, Eirien war schon da. „Wird auch Zeit dass ihr kommt. Ich wollte mich schon alleine befreien" scherze er. „Ich danke euch". Wir banden ihn los und wollten ihn gerade über die Schulter werfen als ein einsamer Pfeil ihn mitten in die Brust traf. Stille. Als ob sie nichts anderes konnte nahm Eirien eine Pfeil aus Ihrem Köcher, legte an und schoss ohne zu zielen in die Richtung, aus dem der tödliche Pfeil kam. „ARRG" war nur zu hören. 

Meine Partnerin rannte hin und fand den getroffenen Ork. Voller Wut stach sie immer und immer wieder auf ihn ein. Bis sie keine Kraft mehr hatte. Ich hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Pfeil aus Minderos gezogen und hatte ihn in meinen Arm genommen. „Wir hätten es beinahe geschafft. Dankt trotzdem. Du musst nun alleine unser Kücken bändigen, Natila. Pass aber auf! Sie neigt dazu Narben zu verteilen" Eirien, die gerade eingetroffen war, wollte noch widersprechen. Doch sein Blick war bereits gebrochen und sein Körper schlaff. Wir trugen gemeinsam seinen Leichnam in unsere Stellung zurück. Dort wurden wir schon von Boromir erwartet. 

„Für eure Befehlsverweigerung müsste ich euch eigentlich sofort töten. Doch da wir zurzeit zu wenig Krieger haben werde ich mir eine entsprechende Strafe für euch ausdenken.   
Wir begruben Minderos würdevoll bei den Hügelgräbern von Osgiliath und unsere Strafe wurde anschließend abverlangt.   
  
Wir mussten 3 Wochen Wache halten auf den Mauern um die Pelennor - Feldern, die Minas Tirith bereits von weitem Schützen sollten. Es war wirklich keine schöne Zeit. Es war wahrscheinlich die undankbarste Aufgabe, die man in einem Krieg erhalten konnte, rumzustehen und Steine beobachten. Wir waren im Krieg! Es war zwar kein offener, doch es wurde viel Blut vergossen, auf beiden Seiten. Gondor hielt die Stellung, und verhinderte so, dass Mittelerde nicht von Osten her von Mordor überrannt würde. Immer deutlicher sah man, dass Mordor wieder erwacht war. Der Schicksalsberg spie Feuer. Sauron würde zurückkehren. Und wir beschützten Vieh! Der Tod wäre eine gerechtere Strafe gewesen für einen Krieger!

Wir saßen am Lagerfeuer, die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen. Langsam war es Zeit mal wieder andere Menschen zu sehen. 16 Tage nur dasselbe Gesicht konnte einen mürbe machen. Oder war es die Leere in uns. Jedenfalls fuhren wir und immer häufiger an. 

Ich schaute abwesend ins Feuer und bemerkte gar nicht, dass meine Finger mit dem Anhänger spielten, den ich von Haldir bekam. „Was hast du da?" fragte mich Eirien neugierig, denn endlich gab es mal was Neues zu sehen. „Das Geschenk meines Liebsten" Der Stein in meinen Händen war warm und glatt. Seine Oberfläche strahlte in die Mondnacht hinein. Ich blickte in den Mond und sprach leise: „Haldir, wie ich dich vermisse!" Ich reichte Eirien die Kette und sie blickte in den Stein. „Ich hab noch nie etwas Schöneres erblickt, außer Arwen, Abendstern! Er muss etwas besonderes sein, dieser Elb." „Ja, das Beste was mir je geschehen konnte" unterstrich ich.

„Er ist ein Elb, das kann nicht gut gehen, Natila. Er wird dich verlassen und eine Frau seines gleichen suchen." Pause „Das machen sie immer so mit uns Menschen!" fügte sie leise zu und gab mir die Kette zurück. „Nein, das würde Haldir mir nie antun! Wir werden das nächste Mal wenn wir in Lothlorien sind den Bund der Valar eingehen!" gab ich trotzig zurück. 

Ich kam mir vor wie ein kleines Kind und fügte schnell hinzu: „Bitte, komm mit und sein mein Zeuge für diesen Bund. Vielleicht siehst du die Elben dann in einem anderen Licht." „Ich bezweifele es!" kam die knappe Antwort „aber ich werde kommen – für dich."   
„Was hat man dir nur angetan in Bruchtal? Willst du nicht mit mir darüber sprechen?" „Nein! Einen Schwur bricht man nicht!" „ Du solltest dir aber einen Verbündeten suchen, der dein Leid mit dir teilt. Ich glaube Boromir würde dir gerne zur Seite stehen, ihr seit Seelenverwandte" „Ich werde es mir überlegen, schlaf jetzt – ich übernehme die nächste Wache." Sie stand auf, nahm ihren Bogen und sprang auf die Mauer. Ich legte mich hin, zog meinen Mantel fest um mich und schloss die Augen. In meinen Ohren klang es nach: „Ein Schwur bricht man nicht....."   
  
Und ich sah Haldir auf der Mauer – nein es war der verfluchte Klamm-Wall – bitte nicht wieder! Ich wollte es nicht mehr sehen und drehte mich weg. Da stand Aragorn:„Haldir nan barad!" Haldir stand auf der Mauer und kämpfte einen hoffnungslosen Kampf gegen unzählige Feinde. Er nickte Aragorn zu und schickte seine Krieger zurück in die Burg. Ein Schwert durchbohre ihn und er fiel nach vorne „Haldiir" schrie Aragorn. Ich rannte zu meinem Liebsten, keiner hielt mich auf. Er fiel direkt in meine Arme. Ich sah in seine Augen – Frieden lag darin. Dann verloschen sie. Aus seiner Hand fiel eine Mallorn-Blüte. „NEIINN"   
  
Ich erwachte – Stille. Die Nacht war noch nicht vorüber. Ich war alleine. Meine Gedanken mussten erst einmal sortiert werden. Ich setzte mich hin und rieb mir mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Ein kräftiger Schluck aus meiner Wasserflasche befeuchtete meinen trockenen Mund. Ich stand auf uns sah mich um. Ich musste ein paar Schritte laufen. Die Bilder bekam ich nicht aus meinem Kopf. Es durfte nicht sein. „Elben brechen einem nur das Herz!" hörte ich Eirien sagen. 

Da kam sie auch schon auf mich zu. „Na du Langschläfer, die Sonne geht bald auf, hast du gut geschlafen?" „Natürlich!" log ich. „Es kommen Reiter von Osten". Schnell zogen wir unsere Bögen und visierten die Reiter an. Aber wir konnten unsere Waffen schnell wieder senken. Es war mein Bruder und Tesarion, sie kamen um uns abzuholen. Wichtige Aufgaben standen an. 

TBC

Wird genug Zeit bleiben für Natila und Haldir? Wird Eirien sich Boromir anvertrauen?


	9. Der erste Schwur

  
Für den König   
  


  
Disclaimer:  Siehe 1 Kapitel 

Raiting: PG  13

Timeline: Ende 3. Zeitalter der Ort: Lothlorien 

Pairing: Natila/Haldir 

Danke allen Reviewern:

@ Eirien:  Eifersüchtig moi?? HA! du bekommst dein Fluff auch noch!

@ Seni: Natila hat ja jetzt einige nette Tage (verweiß auf unten) aber ich bitte dich nur um eins. Lass die beiden hin und wieder alleine.. ich denke sie haben es sich verdient.. schau was Eirien und Halbarad machen ist auch interessant

______________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Kapitel 9  
Der erste Schwur   
  
Wir waren insgesamt 2 Jahre in Gondor. Eigentlich hatte ich mich sehr wohl gefühlt. Wir hatten eine wichtige Aufgabe und erfüllten sie mit Stolz. Doch Halbarad hatte Nachricht bekommen, wir sollen nach Hause kommen.   
  
So kam es, dass wir nach mehr als 3 Jahren endlich wieder einmal nach Eriador kamen. 

Wie wir feststellten, waren fast alle Waldläufer aus der Stadt zugegen. Etwas Großes musste auf uns zukommen. Selten traf man so viele Waldläufer auf einmal. Am Abend kam auch Aragorn. Ich freute mich so ihn zu sehen. Er kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich: „Schön dich zusehen Kleine und strich mir sanft über die Narbe auf meiner Wange. „Es war ganz schön knapp hat man mir erzählt." „Nein, es war nicht so schlimm eine kleine Beule am Kopf" antwortete ich. 

Wir gingen zusammen in meines Vaters Haus und widererwartend trafen wir ihn an. Er sah sorgenvoll aus. Er begrüßte Halbarad mit einem Handschlag und mich mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn. Vor Aragorn verbeugte er sich erst leicht und umarmte ihn väterlich. „Willkommen meine Familie. Zulange haben wir uns nicht gesehen. Kommt und erzählt, was euch widerfahren ist." Wir saßen die ganze Nacht und berichteten von unseren Erlebnissen. Aragorn hielt sich wie immer sehr zugeknöpft. Er erzählte nur von einigen Begebenheiten mit Dúnedain, die er im Süden traf. Mein Vater rügte Halbarad, nachdem er meine Narbe sah, er würde seine Pflicht nicht erfüllen. Aber ich nahm ihn sofort in Schutz und Aragorn lächelte. Er sollte es öfters tun, denn wenn seine Augen lachten, verging der ganze Schmerz dieser Welt. Und doch lag ein Schatten auf seiner Seele. Er hat seinen Kampf noch nicht ausgetragen. Genau wie meiner noch vor mir lag.   
Sind wir Dúnedain denn zum Leiden geboren worden? Mich überkam die Müdigkeit und ich verabschiedete jeden der Anwesenden mit einem Kuss.   
  
In meinem Zimmer fand ich alles wie es sein sollte. Mein Bett war frisch bezogen. Kleider im Schrank. Aber ich zog mein Elbenkleid aus meinem Reisesack und streifte es über. Zu Hause, dachte ich und endlich alleine. Eirien war bei den anderen Waldläufern geblieben. Sie übernachtete im Gasthaus. 

Die Sonne würde bald aufgehen. Ich sollte noch ein wenig schlafen. Zur Mittagszeit ist die große Versammlung.   
Ich legte mich in mein Bett und konnte plötzlich nicht mehr einschlafen. Ich fühlte mich hellwach. So lag ich eine Weile da und musste an Haldir denken. Ich verging vor Sehnsucht. Ich musste in den Süden. Notfalls auch alleine. Er wartete auf mich und ich brauchte Ihn so sehr. Ich hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr zu wissen wie er aussieht, wie er roch und welche Farbe seine Augen hatten Waren sie blau oder eher ein helles grau? Ich bekam Panik. Was geschieht mit mir. 

Ich stand auf und ging aus meinem Zimmer. Unten hörte ich Aragorn mit meinem Vater sprechen: „..können es nicht alleine schaffen. Wir brauchen Verbündete. Die Elben werden uns nicht helfen. Wir müssen als Volk zusammenstehen und kämpfen! Nur vereint werden wir Sauron besiegen" sprach mein Vater mit leisem Ton. „Ich kann das nicht, soviel Kraft kann kein Mensch aufbringen" antwortete Aragorn. 

Ich schlich mich durch die Hintertür nach draußen. Es war mir alles zuviel. Ich musste atmen, ich hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Ich ging in den nahe gelegenen Wald, hinter unserem Haus, in dem ich mich als Kind schon immer versteckt hatte. Ich suchte meinen Lieblingsplatz, eine kleine Lichtung, auf der ein großer Felsblock stand auf dem ich mich dann niederließ. Ich versuchte die Enge in meinem Kopf zu lösen. Klare Gedanken versuchte ich zu finden. Mir schmerzte der Schädel. 

„Haldir" durchdrang das Durcheinander in meinem Kopf. Ich nahm mein Amulett und schaute hinein. Der Stein strahlte wie immer. Es gab mir ein gutes Gefühl. Die Wärme die er ausstrahlte half mir mich zu konzentrieren. Wir hatten einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns. Viel zu besprechen, da brauchte ich einen freien Kopf. So saß ich da bis die Sonne aufging, und grübelte.

Plötzlich berührte mich etwas von hinten. Ich wollte mein Schwert ziehen aber ich war ja unbewaffnet. Wie konnte ich nur so unaufmerksam sein, schon wieder. Doch da bemerkte ich es. Dieser Duft, der so vertraut war. Ich drehte mich um und es war wahr. Er stand da, in voller Lebensgröße, lächelnd. „Willst du mich nicht begrüßen, immerhin haben wir uns eine Weile nicht gesehen. Darf ich mich Vorstellen..." zu mehr kam er nicht. Ich drückte mich fest an ihn, hielt mich fest und küsste ihn. „Bitte lass es keinen Traum sein. Nicht schon wieder" flüstere ich leise als sich unsere Lippen trennten. Er streichelte liebevoll mit seinem Handrücken meine Wange und meine Narbe darauf. Er schaute mich mit seinen Elbenaugen an und sprach: "Kein Traum Natila in Dúnedain. Ich komme um deinen Schwur einzufordern."

 Haldir nahm mich in seine Arme und hielt mich ganz fest, so als hätte er Angst ich könne davon laufen. Es war so schön. Wir standen so eine ganze Weile, die Zeit war für uns nicht mehr vorhanden, als wir rüde gestört wurden. „Ich will ja das junge Glück nicht stören, aber das Frühstück ist fertig. Vater will uns sehen" sagte Halbarad mit einem drängenden Unterton. Wir ließen einander los und gingen zurück ins Haus.

„Ah, ihr habt sie gefunden. Kommt setzt euch, ich muss mit euch reden. Sie können auch da bleiben Herr Elb" sprach mein Vater. „Sein Name ist Haldir, Vater" ermahnte ich ihn. „Wie dem auch sei. Ich wollte euch beiden, dir und deinem Bruder mitteilen, das dies unser letzter gemeinsamer Tag sein wird." Halbarad und ich sahen uns an „Was ist geschehen Vater?" wollte ich wissen. „Es stehen schwere Zeiten vor uns und jeder hat seinen Tribut zu entrichten, auch ich. Und was nach dem Krieg sein wird kann niemand sehen!" 

„Aber Vater, wir werden bei dir bleiben und die Stadt beschützen!" sprach Halbarad. „Nein, mein Sohn, du musst den künftigen König schützen, du und deine Schwester. Wir vom gleichen Blute müssen zusammenhalten. Es wird schwer werden aber es sind genug Mannen da, die den Norden verteidigen." „Bitte macht was Aragorn euch befiehlt!" „ Das brauchst du uns nicht zu sagen, Vater – Wo ist Aragorn?" fragte ich ihn. „Er ist bereits bei den Waldläufern und hält eine Lagebesprechung, so wie es sich für einen Stammesfürsten gehört.  Nun geht und folgt Ihm, ihr werdet erwartet."

 Gerade als wir das Haus verlassen wollte, sagte Halbarad zu mir: "Willst du etwa so zur Versammlung Schwesterchen?" Ich hatte ja noch das Kleid an. Nein ich wollte mich nicht zum Gespött der ganzen Meute machen. Ich zog mich schnell um.   
  
Wir verließen das Haus und sahen uns fragend an. Haldir fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. „Wie bist du hierher gekommen, Liebster?" fragte ich ihn. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er jemals Lothlorien verlassen hatte. „Ich hatte Begleitung" sprach er.

Als ob es ein Stichwort sein sollte kam Callendil um die Ecke. „Hallo, da seid ihr ja" begrüßte sie uns. Sie hatte sich nicht ein bisschen verändert. Kein Wunder sie war ja unsterblich. Wir umarmten uns, eigentlich unüblich bei den Elben. Aber Callendil war schon immer anders, deshalb mochte ich sie ja auch so sehr. „Es wurde aber auch Zeit, dass du dich endlich wieder sehen lässt Freundin" „Ja ich hatte viel zu tun. Ich war viel in Düsterwald in diesen Tagen. Es wird dunkel im Osten. Aber Du und dein Bruder müsst jetzt zur Versammlung. Man erwartet euch! Ich werde mit Haldir die Gegend erkunden. Komm" So trennten sich unsere Wege. Ich wollte noch Einspruch einlegen doch Halbarad zerrte mich schon mit.   
  
Während der Besprechung schweiften meine Gedanken öfters ab. Ich hörte nur halbherzig zu. Doch plötzlich spürte ich deutlich Aragorns Blick Er sah mich streng an dann sprach er weiter: „Ich werde euch brauchen, wenn die Zeit kommt, also seid bereit!" „Für den König" riefen alle gleichzeitig. Die Versammlung wurde aufgelöst. Jeder hat seine Aufgabe bekommen. Nur Halbarad und ich nicht. Wollte er uns nicht? Traute er uns nicht mehr?

Wir standen auf und wollten uns entfernen als Aragorn uns zu sich rief. „Ich habe eine Aufgabe für euch. Mittelerde ist nicht mehr sicher. Ich brauch euch um die Halblinge zu schützen. Ihr seid erfahren im Umgang mit dem Auenland und ich vertraue euch. Sobald ihr aus Lothlorien wieder zurück seid, kommt bitte sofort nach Bree. Dort wird eine Nachricht hinterlegt sein, ich werde aber versuchen selbst dort hinzukommen. Wir haben jetzt März kommt spätestens bevor der Sommer zu Ende ist. So viel Zeit kann ich dir geben Natila. Nicht mehr! Nutze sie! Ihr habt meinen Segen. Ich wünsche euch alles Glück dieser Welt. Die Zeiten werden hart. Es wird schwer genug für alle." 

Er küsste meine Stirn umarmte Halbarad und sagte zu Ihm: „Wir sehen uns am vereinbarten Ort in 4 Wochen. Du hast nicht viel Zeit, wenn du deine Schwester begleitest." Er stand vor uns – Aufrecht – mit erhobenem Kopf. Er hat eine Entscheidung getroffen, dachte ich  mir. „Nun ich muss gehen. Gandalf wartet auf mich in Bree." Er drehte sich um nahm die Zügel seines Pferdes und verschwand in Richtung Süden. 

Ich begann sofort mit der Suche nach Haldir. Wo könnte er nur sein? Ich fand ihn und Callendil am östlichen Stadttor. „Haldir" rief ich ihn. Er kam auf mich zu. In seiner elbenhaften Art, scheinbar ohne den Boden zu berühren. Das Strahlen in seinen Augen war schon von weiten zu erkennen. „Ich werde dann mal Eirien suchen" sagte Callendil, die sich wohl etwas überflüssig fühlte. 

So gingen Haldir und ich durch „meine Stadt" und ich schämte mich ein wenig. Konnte doch Eriador nicht im geringsten mit den Wäldern Lothloriens mithalten. „Wir haben hier nicht oft Elben zu Besuch" entschuldigte ich mich, „die einzigen Elben die hier herkommen sind Elronds Söhne." Haldir schwieg.   
  
Wir gingen zu meinem Haus. Es war verlassen. Niemand da. Ich nahm Haldir an die Hand und führte ihn in mein Zimmer. Er schaute sich um. „So wohnen also die Menschen" „Warst du noch nie in einem Haus?" „Nicht in so einem, es ist so dunkel und eng. Nicht ein Windhauch kann herein." stellte er fest. „Ja, so mögen es die Menschen. Aber ich kann ja gerne ein Fenster öffnen." Gerade als ich eins aufmachen wollte überlegte ich es mir anders. Wir wollten ungestört sein. Ich schloss stattdessen die Türe, stellte mich ganz dicht vor Haldir und lächelte ihn an.

 „Willkommen" hauchte ich und küsste ihn. Er öffnete die Spange meines Mantels und er glitt nach unten. Wir taten es im nach und legten uns auf den Boden. Weicher Teppich umschloss uns. Ich holte tief Luft. Dieser Duft, diese Haut. Wir entkleideten uns gegenseitig, ganz langsam als hätten wir alle Zeit der Welt. Und wir liebten uns, ganz sanft und behutsam, es sollte nicht enden. Es war viel zuviel Zeit vergangen seit unserer letzten Begegnung. Wir konnten alles gar nicht auf einmal nachholen. Es streichelte mich liebevoll und beobachtete mich dabei. Ich lächelte und kuschelte mich dicht an seinen nackten Körper. „Zu lange" dachte ich und schloss selig die Augen.   
  
Ich ritt neben Aragorn, der die Wappen Gondors trug. Sein Blick war ernst. Eine Armee folgte uns. Ich sah zu meinen Händen hinunter. Ich hatte eine Mellon-Blüte in der Hand und lies sie fallen.   
Haldir auf den Zinnen des Klamm-Walls in seinem silbernen Gewand. Er winkte mir zu. Ich ging auf ihn zu. Niemand hinderte mich daran. Ich drehte mich um hinter mir stand Aragorn er trug ein Kettenhemd und Armstulpen mit den Zeichen Gondors. Ich kannte diese Stulpen. Er sah mich streng an, lies mich aber ziehen. Ich erreichte Haldir und küsste ihn. „Es ist vorbei" dachte ich, doch ein lauter Knall ließ den Klamm-Wall erzittern. Ich stürzte. Blut an meinen Händen. Haldir, was war mit ihm? Er lag neben mir, sein schönes Gewand war verdreckt und blutverschmiert. Seine Augen gebrochen. Tränen liefen mir herunter. „Aragorn! Warum?" schrie ich zu ihm. Doch er konnte mir nicht antworten er lag leblos auf dem Boden. Die Ketten seines Hemdes zerfetzt. Der Zwerg und der Elb waren bei ihm und schrieen zu mir „Warum?" Ich ließ mich von den Zinnen fallen.   
  
Meine Augen öffneten sich. Haldir hatte sich über mich gebeugt. „Du hast geträumt?" fragte er mich und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ja" sagte ich leisen und hielt mich ganz fest an seinen Armen. „Du wirst deinen Schwur erfüllen Natila das weiß ich." Dann küsste er mich.   
  
Wir hielten uns bis zum Morgengrauen in meinem Zimmer auf. Mein Magen knurrte. Ich hatte jetzt seit dem Frühstück gestern nichts mehr gegessen. Und schlaf hatte ich auch nicht genug. Aber den wollte ich erst nachholen, wenn ich wieder alleine war. Ich wollte jeden Augenblick nutzen. Ich zog mir schnell mein Elbenkleid über und holte aus der Küche etwas zu essen für uns, und nahm es mit nach oben. Wir setzten uns auf mein Bett und aßen was ich mitbrachte. Dazu gab es ein Krug Wasser. Mehr war nicht nötig. 

„Es war gefährlich für dich in Gondor" sagte Haldir schließlich. „Du hättest sterben können. Ich fühlte es. Viel hätte nicht gefehlt und du wärst jetzt nicht mehr bei mir. Bitte sei etwas vorsichtiger. Es werden dunkle Zeiten auf uns zukommen." Ich musste lächeln. „Mein geliebter Haldir, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Mein Volk hat schon so viel Elend erlebt und wandelt doch noch durch Mittelerde."

„Das Blut der Numenorer ist noch rein in deiner Familie. Das macht euch stark! Ihr müsst den Schwachen eurer Rasse helfen". „Die Elben werden uns in diesem Krieg nicht helfen oder?" fragte ich. „Die meisten haben Mittelerde bereits verlassen. Komm lass uns nicht über solche Dinge reden. Sie kommen bald von selbst auf uns zu" erklärte Haldir. Ich streichelte sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Was für ein schönes Volk, und einer davon war meiner. Es klopfte schnell zog sich Haldir sein Gewand über. „Ich wollte nur mal sehen ob es euch gut geht" sprach Callendil von draußen. „Komm herein Callendil" sagte ich und die Tür öffnete sich.   
  
„Ihr habt es aber schön hier." Sie sah unsere Kleidung auf dem Boden verteilt liegen. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Halbarad meinte, wir müssen heute noch aufbrechen. Das ihr Menschen es immer so eilig haben müsst." „In Ordnung, wir kommen runter." Gab ich zur Antwort und sie verließ uns wieder. Wir suchten unsere Kleidung zusammen und zogen uns an. 

Ich beobachtete Haldir wir er seine Kleidung über seinen perfekten Körper steifte. „Gibt es etwas, in dem Elben nicht perfekt sind?" fragte ich mich. Diese makellose Haut, jeder Muskel perfekt. Ich konnte nicht genug bekommen von seinem Anblick. „Natila" riss er mich aus meinen Gedanke. „Möchtest du nackt nach unten gehen, oder möchtest du, dass ich dir behilflich bin?" Ich musste lächeln. Aber er kam auch schon mit meinem Hemd an. Und genauso zart und behutsam wie er es am Vortag ausgezogen hatte streifte es er mir über. Dabei berühre er mit seiner Hand meine Haut. Ein warmer Schauer überkam mich und ich musste ihn unwillkürlich küssen. Er erwiderte ihn und wir waren wieder da wo wir begonnen hatten.   
  
Am Mittag schafften wir es dann doch und voneinander zu lösen und gingen bekleidet nach unten. Halbarad und Callendil saßen am großen Esstisch. „Eure Sachen müssen ja gut versteckt gewesen sein" begrüßte uns Halbarad. „Verzeiht uns. Wir haben die Zeit außer Acht gelassen" entschuldigte sich Haldir.   
  
Mein Bruder und Callendil waren auch nicht untätig gewesen. Sie hatten bereits alle Vorräte verstaut und Eirien eingesammelt, die mit Tesarion die ganze Nacht gefeiert hatte. Sie sah nicht ausgeruht aus.   
So konnten wir uns am Nachmittag auf den Weg in den Süden machen. Meinen Vater hatten wir nicht mehr gesehen. Er hinterließ uns eine Nachricht und gab uns seine Segenswünsche mit auf den Weg.   
  
Wir waren doch eine seltsame Gemeinschaft aus drei Menschen und zwei Elben. Es waren ja auch ungewöhnliche Zeiten. Aber wir kamen meist unbehelligt voran und beschlossen eine Abkürzung zu nehmen. Wir reisten über den Pass des Caradhras, ins Schattenbach Tal. Wir sparten durch den beschwerlichen Weg über das Nebelgebirge die hälfte der Reisezeit ein, und erreichten den Wald von Lothlorien in der ersten April Woche.   
  
In Caras Galadhon angekommen wurden wir in separaten Häusern untergebracht. Wir Menschen bekamen eine Unterkunft nahe am Boden. Haldir und Callendil verweilten in ihren Telain. Es war ungewohnt für mich, von meinem Liebsten getrennt zu sein, obwohl man so nah zusammen war. Eirien fühlte sich sichtbar unbehaglich. Aber sie machte das Beste draus und verbrachte viel Zeit mit Halbarad der sie gut ablenken konnte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sich die Beziehung der Beiden deutlich besserte. Sie waren wirklich gute Freunde geworden.   
  
Ich lag abends wach in meinem Bett, und betrachtete die Sterne. Warum ließ man uns nicht zusammen sein. Wir waren so lange getrennt. Eirien glaubte ja es sein eine Art Rache dafür, dass ich es wagte einen ihresgleichen zu nehmen. Es wurde wirklich Zeit das sie einen Mann fand! Am 3. Tag war es dann endlich soweit, wir wurden vorbereitet. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was auf mich zukam. Keiner sagte uns etwas. Nicht einmal Callendil. 

Zwei Elben - Frauen kamen mit einem Kleid. Es war wundervoll. Man konnte seine Farbe gar nicht richtig beschreiben. Es schimmerte silbern und golden. Der Stoff umschmeichelte meinen Körper. Es ging weit über meine Füße und hatte auf der Rückseite eine wundervolle zart-weiße Schleppe. Die Ärmel waren weit und lang, wie es bei den Elben typisch war. Meine Haare wurden gekämmt und die vorderen Strähnen wurden nach hinten gefasst und mit einer silbernen Spange befestigt. Meine Frisur war der Callendils nicht unähnlich. Auf meinen Kopf bekam ich noch einen Reif, der so befestigt wurde, dass an meiner Stirn ein weißer Kristall zu sehen war.

Als die Elben mit mir fertig waren, war die Nacht hereingebrochen. Der Mond stand hell über den Bäumen. Es war Vollmond. Wir traten vor das Haus, wo Halbarad und Eirien schon auf mich warteten. Beide trugen Elbenkleidung. Eirien lächelte mir zu. Ich konnte aber im hellen Mondschein eine Träne in Ihrem Auge erhaschen. Mein Bruder stand mit hocherhobenem Haupt da, so als wolle er sagen: „Da schaut sie euch an, meine Schwester" Ich liebte ihn.   
  
Wir wurden aus der Stadt geführt. Immer tiefer in den Wald ging es, bis wir auf eine kleine Lichtung kamen. Es war unsere Lichtung bemerkte ich sofort. Haldir wartete bereits. Neben ihm stand Callendil und ein Elb, dessen Name ich nicht kannte. Ich stellte mich neben Haldir, so, wir mir angewiesen wurde. Da standen wir nun. Er sah so wunderschön aus. Er trug eine goldene Rüstung, die im Mondlicht schimmerte. Darunter trug er ein silbernes Kettenhemd. Sein roter Umhang bewegte sich sanft im Wind. Wahrlich ein Hauptmann. Ich hatte es schon einmal gesehen. 

Galadriel erschien. Auf einmal erhellte sich die ganze Lichtung. Deshalb nannte man sie auch die Herrin des Lichtes. Ich bemerkte, dass mein Kleid ebenfalls zu strahlen begann. Das Mondlicht traf uns. Da fing Galadriel an zu sprechen:   
„Nicht oft in der Geschichte von Elben und Menschen ist es dazugekommen, dass sich zwei Seelen gefunden haben, wie diese hier. Haldir aus dem Hause Thingols und Natila aus dem Geschlechte Earendils. Diese beiden Seelen haben nun um den Segen der Valar gebeten und wir werden sie jetzt erbitten: Elbereth, heiligste aller Valar erhöre unser Rufe und gib dein Wohlwollen für diesen s_inda_ und diese _adan_ die den Bund der Ewigkeit eingehen wollen."

Alle knieten sich, so tat ich es nach. Nichts geschah. Doch plötzlich schwebte eine weiße Mallorn - Blüte vor unsere Knie. Haldir nahm sie auf und erhob sich wieder. Die Anwesenden folgten. Haldir trat vor mich und übergab mir die Blüte. „Hier ist das Zeichen meiner Liebe für dich. Möge sie uns ewig binden." Ich hielt die Blüte, und meine Hände fingen an zu zittern. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Plötzlich war alles ganz klar: „Meinen Schwur erfülle ich und lege mein Leben in deine Hände." 

Galadriel lächelte wohlwollend. Callendil sang ein Lied für uns und die Zeremonie wurde mit dem Segenspruch von Galadriel beendet: „_nai__ tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i valar tielyanna nu vilja_!"   
Haldir nahm mich in seine Arme und küsste mich. Galadriel kam auf mich zu und küsste mich sanft auf den Kopf und ging lautlos von dannen. Callendil und der andere Elb folgten ihr, nachdem mir Callendil auf „Menschenart!" die Hand gab und mich umarmte. Eirien kam auf mich zu. Sie versuchte zu Lächeln, aber ihr Körper wusste nicht wie. Ihre Augen lagen tief und blicken traurig zu mir herüber. Sie hatte keine Tränen mehr. „Mögt ihr das Glück der Welt haben, dass mir…." Sie rannte weg. Ich wollte Ihr folgen, doch Halbarad sagte. „Geht ihr nur. Ich werde mich um sie kümmern" und schon rannte er ihr hinterher: „Eirien warte doch.."   
  
Jetzt waren wir alleine. Auf einmal war es dunkel. Wir standen da und nur der Mond beschien uns. Ich lächelte. Haldir führte uns in unseren Talan, es war ablegen auf einem hohen Mallorn Baum. Vor dem Eingang hing eine einsame Laterne, die etwas Licht aussandte. Er führte mich hinauf. Oben ankommen musste ich feststellen, dass es meine kühnsten Erwartungen übertraf. 

Es war so ein wunderschöner Ort. Ein weiter Raum umgeben von schwebenden weißen und silbernen Vorhängen. In der Mitte ein großes Schlaflager mit zahlreichen Kissen und Decken, die alle in Weiß und Silber gehalten wurden. Auf der eine Seite stand eine marmorne Staue die eine wunderschöne Elbenfrau darstellte. Ich ging zu ihr um sie zu berühren. „Sie stellt Lúthien da. Einst die schönte aller Elben, die einen Sterblichen zum Manne nahm." „Ja ich weiß, unsere gemeinsamen Vorfahren. Sie ist wunderschön. Das ganze Haus ist so unbeschreiblich." „Für dich meine Gemahlin" sprach Haldir und legte seine Hände an meine Kopf um mich zu küssen.

 Ich ließ die Blüte fallen, die ich immer noch in meiner Hand hatte. Seine Hände wanderten meinem Hals entlang zu meinen Armen, dabei streifte er mir mein Kleid über die Schultern und es fiel lautlos zur Erde. Ich öffnete die Schnallen seiner Rüstung und auch seine restliche Kleidung landete auf dem Boden. So wie die Valar uns schufen legten wir uns auf das Gemach. Es war warm und weich. Eng umschlugen küssten wir uns leidenschaftlich und gaben uns vollkommen einander hin.   
  
Draußen im Wald gab es einem Menschen der einsam in die Sterne blickte und in der Hand einen Dolch trug.   
  
Wir lagen ahnungslos in unserem Bett, ineinander verschlungen als wir Halbarad's Schrei hörten „Eirien nein!". Hochgeschreckt nahm ich mir das erste Kleidungsstück, dass ich finden konnte und warf es mir über. Es war Haldir's roter Umhang. Ich stieg die Treppen hinab so schnell ich nur konnte und rannte dem Schrei entgegen. Mein Umhang flatterte im Wind. 

 Ich fand Halbarad wie er sich über einer Gestalt beugte. „Warum, du dummes Ding du" kam es aus ihm heraus. „Halbarad was ist geschehen?" fragt ich leise. „Es ist Eirien!" Ich kniete nieder. Sie saß auf dem Waldboden und starrte mit leeren Augen in die Unendlichkeit. Halbarad hielt ein Dolch in seiner Hand er war blutverschmiert. Genau wie Eiriens linke Hand. Ihr Blut tropfte stetig auf den Stoff der vor ihr lag. Es war das Elbenkleid, das ihr zur Zeremonie gegeben wurde. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Eirien ihre eigene Kleidung trug. Das Rot ihres Blutes drang tief in das Gewebe ein. „Eirien was ist geschehen, sag doch!" sprach ich sie an. Sie blickte hoch und sah mich mit ihren traurigen Augen an: „Nichts, Ich hatte das Gefühl ich müsse mich befreien. Und manchmal hilft dir die Wut zu überleben." 

Es wurde auf einmal lauter, es kamen mehrere Elben um zu sehen was geschehen war. Eirien stand auf und lief in Richtung ihrer Unterkunft. Ich hörte nur wie sie leise vor sich hin sprach: "Ich muss hier raus!" Zurück blieb nur ihr blutverschmiertes Kleid und Halbarad mit dem Dolch in seiner Hand. Er lächelte mich an, nahm das Kleid und machte sich auf den Weg. Nicht ohne mir den Rat zu geben, meine Kleidung zu ordnen. Ich schlang den Umhang fest um meinen Körper und trat mitten in die Elbenmenge. „Es ist nichts geschehen. Es war nur ein Menschenbrauch, der durchgeführt wurde, um die Verbindung zu segnen." Ich schritt mit erhobenem Haupt an Ihnen vorbei und da kam auch endlich Haldir um mich nach Hause zu begleiten.   
  
„Was für eine Menschenbrauch?" fragte er mich später, als wir wieder in unserem Gemach waren. „Ich glaube die Elben haben Ihr schlecht mitgespielt" gab ich zur Antwort. „Ich werde morgen mit ihr sprechen." Wir legten uns zurück in unser Lager, das in der Zwischenzeit wieder erkaltet war. Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib. Haldir drückte mich fest an sich und streichelte mich am ganzen Körper. So wurde mir schnell wieder warm. „Warum hast du so lange benötigt um mir zu folgen? Hast du nichts zum Anziehen gefunden oder hattest du dich verlaufen?" ärgerte ich Ihn.

Ich war so glücklich, dass nichts Schlimmeres passiert war. Es sollte doch der schönste Tag meines Lebens sein. Er sah mich verständnislos an. „Ist schon gut" ich beugte mich über ihn uns sah in seine blauen Augen, die so unendlich Tief waren. „Nimm mich, denn du bist die Luft die ich zum Atmen brauche. Ohne dich werde ich ersticken und verwelken wie eine Blume ohne Wasser." Er streichelte mir über die Wange. „Du bist der Stern, der meine Nacht erhellt. Ohne dich würde ich in der Dunkelheit vergehen." Wir küssten uns und es gab nur noch uns.   
  
Ich erwachte auf der Waldlichtung. Neben mir lag Haldir, er sah mich an. „Für immer werden wir vereint sein meine Gemahlin". Ich küsste ihn mit geschlossenen Augen. Als ich wieder hochblickte ritt ich neben Aragorn, er blickte ernst zu mir herüber. „Für Gondor" rief er und wir galoppierten los. Direkt auf Haldir zu. Er stand da, in seiner Elben - Rüstung auf dem Klamm-Wall. Wie schön und stolz er dort stand. „Wir erneuern das Bündnis der Elben und der Menschen" sprach er zu Aragorn. Er nickte. Ein lautstarker Krach. Der Wall barste. Überall waren Orks. An allen Orten wurde gekämpft. Aragorn erschlug einen Ork nach dem anderen. Ein Ruf kam von der Burg: „Aragorn zurück in die Festung" rief eine fremde Stimme. Aragorn nickte und rief zu Haldir: „_nan__ barad_!!" Haldir wollte loslaufen, als ihn ein Schwerthieb in der Seite traf. Orientierungslos schlug er mit seinem Schwert um sich. „HALDIR…" schrie Aragorn und rannte los. Ich war schneller und erreichte meinen Liebsten gerade als er zu Boden ging. Ich fing ihn auf. Mein Kleid wurde blutverschmiert. Er sah mir in die Augen und sagte noch „Für Immer" und starb in meinen Armen. „NEIN!"   
  
Ich erwachte Haldir lag neben mir und stich er mir die schweißverklebten Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Was hast du gesehen. Natila?" wollte er wissen. „Es war nichts, nur ein Traum den ich hin und wieder habe" „Belüge mich nicht. Ich weiß das es mehr ist." „Bitte zwing mich nicht darüber zu sprechen. Noch nicht.!" „Ich werde es nicht erzwingen." Er küsste mich und das zittern meiner Hände ließ etwas nach.   
  
Wir machten uns nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg zu Eirien und Halbarad. Sie waren bereits zur Abreise bereit. Den Proviant gepackt die Habseligkeiten auf den Pferden verteilt. Eirien hatte ihre Hand notdürftig verbunden. „Soll ich es noch mal verbinden" fragte ich sie nach einer Zeit der eisigen Stille. „Ja das wäre nett" antwortete sie. Ich verband die Hand so gut ich konnte, nach dem ich die Wunde gesäubert und mit Heilkräutern bedeckt hatte. „Willst du jetzt mit dir darüber sprechen?" „Nein, es geht mir gut und du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen. Bitte verzeih mir nur, dass ich eure Hochzeitsnacht gestört habe. Es war bestimmt nicht meine Absicht." Sie lächelte mich an. Ja so gefiel sie mir doch viel besser. „Nun sagen wir's mal so: Die kleine Pause hat uns nicht geschadet." Wir umarmten uns und ich küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Pass auf dich und meinen Bruder auf. Wir treffen uns Ende August in Bree." „Ich werde da sein, Schwester" gab mir Eirien zurück und sie nahm ihr Pferd an den Zügeln und lief los. 

Halbarad kam auf mich zu. „Ich glaube ich bin der eigentliche Übeltäter. Ich hatte mich so erschrocken. Und wir wissen ja beide wie wohl sich Eirien in der Nähe von Elben fühlt." „Ganz besonders bei denen aus Lorien" fügte er leise hinzu. „Aber sag mal Schwester, ist es hier so Sitte nachts nackt durch die Wälder zu streifen. Wenn das so ist bleib ich noch eine Weile" grinste er mir zu. „Du bist.." ich gab ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen und umarmte ihn „Bitte kümmere dich um Eirien. Sie braucht einen Freund. – und mach dich nicht wieder an sie ran! Ich habe so den Eindruck dass sie das nicht möchte!" „Was du wieder von mir denkst. Nein wir sind nur Freunde". Wir umarmten uns und er folgte Eirien, die schon eine ganzen Stück voraus gegangen war. Callendil begleitete die beiden an die Grenzen des Landes.   
  
Wir gingen zurück und Haldir führte mich herum und zeigte mir das Heim seiner Eltern. Seine Mutter war nun auch nicht mehr hier. Sie hatte Mittelerde letzten Winter verlassen um zu ihrem Gemahl zu den unsterblichen Landen zu folgen. So war das Haus verwaist. Ich wurde traurig, bei der Vorstellung, dass die Elben das Land verlassen würden. Es wäre nicht dasselbe – Mittelerde ohne die Erstgeborenen. Haldir schien meine Gedanken zu lesen „Ich werde niemals ohne dich nach Valinor reisen." Er küsste mich und meine Sorgen waren verschwunden.   
  
In unserem Haus entdeckten wir das Hochzeitgeschenk von Eirien, mit einem Brief daran befestigt. Es war eine große Decke, die warm und weich war, aber leicht wie eine Feder. Sie musste es den ganzen Weg hierher mitgeschleppt haben, wir lasen gemeinsam den Brief, der in sauberem Sindarin geschrieben war:   
  
_Liebste Schwester,   
  
bitte verzeih mir. Es war nicht meine Absicht eure Nacht zu stören. Ich wollte euch alles Glück dieser Erde wünschen, auf das ihr immer im Licht der Sterne wandeln mögt und euer Glück ewig halten wird, denn eure Seelen gehören zusammen und es war mir eine Ehre bei dieser Verbindung Zeuge zu sein. Genießt die Tage des Friedens und der Stille Wir sehen uns in Bree.   
  
In Liebe Eirien  
  
Noch ein paar Worte an Haldir  
  
Ich weiß wie sehr du sie liebst- ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen. Doch solltest du ihr, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, Schmerz zufügen, ihre Seele verletzen oder ihr Herz brechen, werden meine sterblichen Hände deinem unsterblichen Leben ein unerfreuliches Ende setzen- das habe ich geschworen bei Eru, den unvergänglichen Sternen und meinem Blut.   
_  
Wir sahen uns einander an und Haldir sagte zu mir: „Keine Angst mein Sternenschein, ich werde dir nie Schmerzen zufügen, dazu Liebe ich dich zu sehr". Ich küsste ihn und war zufrieden.   
  
Es war einfach herrlich in Lothlorien. Hier schien die Zeit anders zu vergehen als im Rest der Welt. Wir waren anfangs ständig zusammen, da Haldir von seinen Pflichten entbunden wurde. Wir durchstreiften tagsüber die Wälder und nachts verbrachten wir damit den Körper des anderen zu studieren. Ich wollte jede Pore seines Körpers kennen. Niemals konnte ich genug von seinen Liebkosungen bekommen. 

Haldir brachte mich an einen kleinen See, der vom Silberlauf gespeist wurde. Das Wasser war klar und frisch. Die Sonne ließ die Luft erhitzten. „Elben müssen nie schwitzen" ging es mir durch den Kopf. Ich stellte mich provozierend vor Haldir und entledigte mich aller meiner Kleider. Er wollte mich zu sich ziehen, doch ich löste mich von ihm und sprang in den See. Es war kalt aber herrlich! „Komm doch hinein, es ist so schön hier." Ich spritzte ihn nass. „Ich sehe dir lieber zu" sagte er lächelnd. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Mit einem Satz war ich aus dem Wasser und mit all meiner Kraft zog ich Haldir in den See. Völlig überrumpelt landete er neben mir im Wasser mit samt seiner Kleidung.

 Er war klatsch nass. „Ist es nicht herrlich" sagte ich noch mal, doch er war ziemlich erbost und packte mich und hob mich aus dem Wasser. „Eine solche Tat ist nicht sehr nett, meine Liebe! Das fordert eine Strafe." Ich sah in verwirrt an. Hatten die Elben Angst vor Wasser? Was würde geschehen?   
Er legte mich auf den Waldboden und strich mir die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dann küsste er meine Stirn und anschließend meinen Mund, das Kinn und arbeitete sich so langsam abwärts.   
„Zieh dir deine nassen Sachen aus Geliebter, sonst wirst du noch krank" sagte ich zu ihm und fing an, seine Weste zu öffnen. „Wir Elben werden nicht krank" erklärte mir Haldir. Ich musste ihn küssen. Wir hängten die Kleidung in die Sonne und verbrachten die Zeit, die Sonne brauchte um sie zu trocknen, mit der Studie des Körpers des jeweils anderen. Es gab noch so viel zu entdecken. Wir hatten so viel Zeit.   
TBC

Nun ist es also  vollbracht, mal sehen wie das Eheleben so ist ..


	10. Zusammenkünfte

Für den König

  
Disclaimer:  Siehe 1 Kapitel 

Raiting: PG  13

Timeline: 3018 III – Die Reise der Gefährten beginnt bald

Pairing: Natila/Haldir 

Danke allen Reviewern, das Eheleben kommt etwas zu Kurz…aber nächstes Kapitel…viel Spass

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-_______________________________________________________________________________________

Kapitel 13  
Zusammenkünfte   
  
Doch wie es immer so ist. Der Sommer ging zu schnell vorbei. Der August war weit fortgeschritten und Callendil, mit der ich viel unternahm wenn Haldir unterwegs war, erinnerte mich daran, dass wir los müssen. Abschiednehmen. Ich wollte es nicht mehr. „Wenn der Krieg vorüber ist werden wir nie wieder Abschied nehmen" versprach mir Haldir.   
  
An unserem letzten Abend wurde ein Fest gegeben, uns zu Ehren. Es wurde viel gegessen und Lieder gesungen. Ich glaube, es gibt kein Volk das schöner singen kann. Es gab sogar ein kleines Lied über den Zwischenfall in unserer Hochzeitsnacht. Die Elben hatten die Geschehnisse  wohl etwas anders gesehen. Aber ich klärte sie nicht auf. Wir verließen das Fest sobald es das Protokoll gestattete. Celeborn und Galadriel kamen um mich zu verabschieden. Ich hatte beinahe das Gefühl zu ihnen zu gehören. 

Wir gingen zu unserm Haus, das so viele Monate mein Heim war und in dem ich, von dem drohendem Dunkel der auf uns zukam, verschont blieb. Wir liebten uns in dieser Nacht als sei es das erste Mal gewesen. Wir lagen wortlos nebeneinander und betrachteten die Sterne die durch den Vorhang schienen. Mir wurde kalt und so wickelte uns Haldir in die Decke ein die wir von Eirien bekommen hatten. „Ich habe ebenfalls noch ein Geschenk für dich" sagte Haldir. Er öffnete meine Hand und legte etwas hinein. Ich sah nach und entdeckte einen wunderschönen Ring. Ein leuchtend weißen Stein der in einer Blätterranke gefasst war. „Es ist ein Stein aus deinem Festgewand, liebste Gemahlin. Möge es dich immer an unseren Bund erinnern." Ich küsste ihn und antwortete: „Ich benötige keine Ringe um mich an unseren Bund zu erinnern. Er ist tief in meinem Herzen verankert. Aber ich liebe diesen Ring. Er ist wunderschön." Ich lag noch lange wach und schmiegte mich eng an seine Seite. Tränen liefen mir übers Gesicht. Ich würde keinen Ring brauchen um meinen Schwur zu halten.   
  
Als der Morgen graute waren wir bereits für den Aufbruch bereit. Wir packten meinen Reisebeutel und füllten den Proviant auf. Callendil erwatete uns bereits bei den Pferden. Wir zogen, unbemerkt von den Elben, los. Haldir begleitete uns bis zur Grenze im Norden. Wir rasteten eine Nacht, damit ich noch einmal ungestört und in Frieden schlafen konnte. Am Morgen, nachdem ich in Haldir's Armen aufgewacht bin, kam der große Abschied. 

Nach einem Marsch von einer Stunde kamen wir an die Waldgrenze.   
Haldir nahm mich in seine Arme und er blickte mir tief in die Augen. „Vergiss mich nicht, Natila _in_ Dúnedain. Komme wieder ehe der große Krieg ausbricht." Er küsste mich. Tränen rannen mir über das Gesicht. Ich wollte doch so stark sein. Ich war noch nicht fort und vermisste ihn trotzdem schon. „Ich werde kommen, versprochen" Ich nahm die Zügel meines Pferdes und stieg auf. Callendil verabschiedete Ihnen Bruder mit einem „_namarie__, muindor_". Mit einem Sprung saß sie auf dem Pferd und wir ritten los ohne uns noch einmal umzusehen. Es war hart. Aber wir wussten, dass der Krieg nun bald ausbricht. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, dann gab es einen Sieger. Ich war mir natürlich sicher, dass es nur wir, die Menschen, sein konnten.   
  
Wir trieben unsere Pferde über den Caradhras, keine leichte Aufgabe. Doch es war sehr hilfreich einen Elben als Weggefährten zu haben.   
Ich verbrachte gerne meine Zeit mit Callendil. Sie brachte mir so viele Dinge bei, nicht nur über Elben, sonder auch über das Leben und wie man das Beste daraus machen konnte. Wir überquerten den Pass des Caradhras in 4 Tagen. Das Wetter was in dieser Jahreszeit, freundlich gesonnen. Nach weiteren 9 Tagen erreichten wir Bree.   
  
Im tänzelnden Pony war bereits ein Zimmer für mich freigehalten. Leider war niemand von den Waldläufern hier. Also hinterließ ich eine Nachricht und ging zurück in den nahe gelegenen Wald, in dem sich Callendil aufhielt. Wir streifen durch die Gegend und machten Pläne für den nächsten Tag. Die Elbin beschloss lieber die Nacht im Wald zu bleiben. Sie mochte Bree nicht.   
  
Am Abend ging ich zurück. Im Gastraum des Ponys fand ich endlich ein bekanntes Gesicht. Aber nicht eins das ich erwartet hatte.   
„Streicher" saß in einer dunklen Ecke und rauchte ein Pfeifchen. Ich ging an seinen Tisch. Ohne besonders auf uns aufmerksam zu machen begrüßten wir uns. Er lächelte mich an: „Na eine schöne Zeit verlebt bei den Elben?"   
„Ich hatte die schönste Zeit meines Lebens, danke für deine Großzugigkeit, mich so lange fortzulassen. Ich stehe ewig in deiner Schuld!" „Du wirst deine Schuld schneller einlösen können als es uns lieb sein kann. Doch nicht hier davon. Böse Ohren!" 

Da bemerkte ich, dass ich Aragorn verändert hatte. Er sah älter aus, noch ernster als üblich, so als ob er das Schicksal der ganzen Welt auf seinen Schultern tragen müsst. Ich ahnte nichts Gutes.   
„Hast du deinen Freund den Zauberer gesehen?" fragte ich neugierig „Ja wir waren in der letzten Zeit viel zusammen. Es sind viele Dinge zu erledigen." „Kann ich dir eine Last abnehmen?" „Noch nicht, aber deine Zeit wird kommen!" „Du hörst dich schon an wie die Elben!" beschwerte ich mich. „Oder ist das der Umgang mit Zauberern?" Er antwortete nicht, zog nur einen kräftigen Zug aus seiner Pfeife. Ich liebte den Duft des Rauches.

 „Wenn ich das nächste Mal in den goldnen Wald komme werde ich mir deinen Gemahl einmal genauer ansehen. Er muss ja etwas ganz besonders sein, wenn er dich so glücklich macht" lenkte er von Thema ab. „Er ist wirklich wunderbar. Er sieht nicht nur verdammt gut aus, (das tun ja fast alle Elben), es ist so behutsam und trotzdem stark. Er weiß was ich möchte, doch bevor ich es selbst weiß. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass man jemanden so bedingungslos lieben kann. Ich glaube die Geborgenheit die er mir gibt fehlt mir am meisten! Grüsse Ihn wenn du Ihn treffen solltest." „Versprochen, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß wohin das Schicksal mich senden wird." „Ich werde mich jetzt aufs Ohr legen. Solltest du Eirien oder Halbarad sehen, schick sie zu mir" bat ich ihn. Ich stand auf und ging nach oben in mein Zimmer.   
  
Ein Bett, ein richtiges Bett. Ich ließ mich hineinfallen und schloss die Augen. Nein so konnte ich nicht schon wieder schlafen. Ich stand auf und zog mich aus. Das war besser. Nur im Hemd zu schlafen, was für ein Luxus." Ich legte mich wieder ins Bett und schloss erneut die Augen. Etwas fehlte – Haldir – Ich war einsam. Niemand neben mir, nicht seine zarte Haut nicht sein Duft der so wunderbar war. Ich strich über meinen Ring, den ich nun am Finger trug. Hoffentlich kam bald eine Aufgabe auf mich zu, damit ich abgelenkt wurde. Halbarad und Eirien werden mich schon auf andere Gedanken bringen. So schlief ich endlich ein meine Kette fest in der anderen Hand.   
  
Ich ritt neben Aragorn, wie er stolz erhobenen Hauptes sein Heer anführte, machte mich Stolz. Hinter uns das vereinige Heer der Menschen. Vor uns ein Wall aus schwarzem Ungeziefer. Orks, Ostlinge, Haradrim und allem was Mordor aufbringen konnte. Sie waren abertausende und wir nur hunderte, aber wir werden kämpfen bis zum letzten Mann! ANGRIFF- Befahl Aragorn und vor mir tauchte Haldir auf. In seinem edlen Elbengewand: „Willst du für Ihn sterben?" Ich antwortete ihm: „Er ist mein König, ich lebe für ihn und sterbe für ihn." „Was ist mit unserem Schwur. Ich werde sterben ohne dich! Verlass mich nicht Natila!"   
  
Ein Luftzug weckte mich. Ich hatte bereits mein Schwert in meiner Hand als ich mit einem Satz aus dem Bett sprang und ausholte. Kling. Ich traf die Klinge, eines mir wohlbekannten Schwertes. Halbarad! „Deine Reaktionsfähigkeit ist dir bei den Elben nicht verloren gegangen, mir scheint: ganz im Gegenteil. Lass dich umarmen ehe du mich tötest!" Ich ließ mein Schwert fallen und fiel Halbarad um den Hals. „Lieber Bruder, wie ich mich freue dich zu sehen." „Na nicht so stürmisch. Du bist doch jetzt eine gebundene Frau!" Ich lächelte, aber sofort kamen die Bilder meines Traumes wieder.

Ich setzte mich zurück auf mein Bett. Halbarad setzte sich neben mir. Ich legte meinen Kopf in seinen Schoß und weinte. „Was ist denn?" „Ich habe das Gefühl mir wird mein Herz aus der Brust gerissen - Halbarad und ich weiß einfach nicht warum. Ich dachte ich mache alles richtig." „Es ist richtig was du gemacht hast, was du machst und ganz sicher auch was du künftig anstellst." Ich sah ihn mit meinen tränengefüllten Augen an: „Ich habe Angst. Etwas geschieht und ich habe Angst meinem Gefühl zu folgen, auf das ich mich immer so gut verlassen konnte." „Erzählst du mir mehr?" wollte er wissen.   
  
In diesem Moment kam Eirien herein sah mich und wurde sofort wütend: "Was hat dieser Elben – Bastard dir angetan? Ich hab's geschworen ich bring ihn um!" Ich lächelte und kam ihr entgegen und umarmte sie. „Liebste Freundin. Es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen!" „Entschuldige" sagte sie lächelnd und erwiderte meine Umarmung. Ich wischte mir mit meinem Ärmel das Gesicht trocken. „Es ist alles in Ordnung mit Haldir und mir. Ich habe mich so gefreut euch wieder zusehen. Ihr hab mir gefehlt!"   
Eirien warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf Halbarad. „Ja, ja als ob du Zeit gehabt hättest an deine Menschen zu denken! Los erzähl mir alles und lass NICHTS aus." „Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit, wir müssen rüber zu Aragorn – er hat uns geschickt dich zu wecken". Erst jetzt bemerke ich dass es noch tiefe Nacht war. „Hast ja Recht. Darüber reden wir morgen" gab Eirien nach.   
  
Aragorn's Zimmer war bereits mit Waldläufern gefüllt, als wir hereinkamen. Ich kannte alle. Es gab ein Nicken als kurze Begrüßung und Aragorn fing an zu reden: „Freunde und Weggefährten es stehen uns schwere Zeiten bevor. Mordor ist wieder erwacht. Der dunkle Herrscher gewinnt an Kraft. Wir müssen uns für den Krieg vorbereiten. Es wird bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern, dann wird Sauron uns offen angreifen. Wir sollten gewappnet sein. Es gibt zwei vorrangige Ziele: 1. Die schwachen Völker beschützen. Wir müssen die Grenze des Auenlands beschützen und unsere Front im Norden verstärken. 2. Gondor muss unbedingt gehalten werden. Wir können ohne die Gondorianer nicht siegen! Sie sind schon so lange in Kriege verwickelt, es sieht nicht gut aus." 

Er führte noch einige Dinge an und wir verteilten die Aufgaben untereinander. Als Aragorn Gondor erwähnte leuchteten Eiriens Augen. Ja Minas Tirith wieder sehen. Wir schlossen uns Gondor an, Halbarad begleitete uns mit weiteren 20 Männern. Wir saßen noch kurz vor Sonnenaufgang zusammen, ehe sich die Versammlung auflöste und die Männer einzeln verschwanden unbemerkt von den Bewohnern Brees. Eirien ging in ihr Zimmer und packte ihr Hab und Gut hastig ein. Es konnte ihr nicht schnell genug gehen. Auf nach Gondor!   
  
Als Aragorn, Halbarad und ich alleine waren senkte Aragorn den Blick und schaute zu Boden. „Es kommen noch schlechtere Nachrichten" dachte ich mir, und Aragorn begann: „ Ihr seid meine Familie, deshalb möchte ich euch um eins bitten: Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist mir bedingungslos zu folgen, wollt ihr kommen? Es ist mir ein Weg vorbestimmt den ich nicht alleine gehen kann." „Wir folgen dir überall hin!" sprach Halbarad „Wir werden für dich sterben!" fügte ich ernst dazu. „Wollen wir hoffen, dass es nie soweit kommen möge." Kam die Antwort von Aragorn. „Ich muss gehen. Viel Arbeit wartet auf mich. Lebt wohl und passt auf euch auf. Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen." 

Er nahm sein Schwert, legte es an und zog sein Mantel darüber. Er ging zu Halbarad und verabschiedete sich mit einer brüderlichen Umarmung. Halbarad verließ den Raum. Dann kam mein Vetter zu mir: „Natila ich weiß, dass ich von dir am meisten abverlange. Doch mit deiner Hilfe werden wir siegreich sein." Er sah mich ernst an. „Werden wir nicht siegreich sein ist es sowieso nicht mehr wichtig. Wir werden alle tot sein" antwortete ich.   
Er nahm seine Hand, strich mir über das Haar, nahm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste meine Stirn. „Die Hoffnung stirb zuletzt. Bewahr sie gut meine Kleine" Dann verließ er sein Zimmer.   
Ich stand alleine im Raum. Ich liebte Aragorn er war mein König! Ich werde für ihn sterben. Haldir! Schoß es durch meinen Kopf. Ich musste noch einmal zu Ihm kommen. Er wird es verstehen. Der Krieg wird auch die Elben nicht verschonen. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt…  
  
Wir machten uns am folgenden Tag auf den Weg nach Gondor. Callendil trafen wir am westlichen Tor von Bree. Sie wartete in dem gegenüberliegenden Wald. „Und wo geht die Reise diesmal hin?" fragte sie, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass sie Bescheid wusste. „Gondor ist unser Ziel" sagte ich leise zu Ihr. „ Da bin ich wohl Überflüssig. Ich wollte sowieso noch etwas nach Düsterwald. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Reise und achtet auf euch. Natila, mach Haldir nicht unglücklich in dem du ihn verlässt!" Sie verbeugte sich und schon war sie verschwunden. „Elben!" kommentierte Eirien.   
  
Wir vermieden die Straßen und gingen abseits aller Wege nach Süden bis zur Pforte von Rohan. Unbemerkt zogen wir über die weite Ebene der Westfolt und ereichten Gondor nach 25 Tagen. In Minas Tirith angekommen wurden wir mit Wohlwollen aufgenommen. Jeder Krieger war willkommen. Es sah nicht gut aus. 

  
Boromir war in der Stadt. Als er hörte, dass wir gekommen waren, kam er zu uns in die Unterkünfte der Gäste im ersten Ring der Stadt.   
Er nahm sofort Eirien in die Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Ich hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen. Halbarad blickte finster in eine andere Richtung, entschuldigte sich und verließ überstürzt den Raum. Die beiden anderen hatten es gar nicht bemerkt, so groß war ihre Freude des Wiedersehens. Ich warf Boromir ein Lächeln zu „Es ist uns eine Ehre für dich kämpfen zu können" sagte ich zu ihm und bevor er was antworten konnte verließ ich ebenfalls den Raum. 

Draußen machte ich mich auf die Suche nach meinem Bruder. Ich fand ihn an einem Brunnen. Er tauchte seinen Kopf ins Wasser und zog ihn wieder raus. „Versuchst du dich zu waschen oder machst du deinen Kopf klar?" fragte ich ihn etwas spöttisch. Ich setzte mich auf den Rand des Brunnens. Er setzte sich neben mich. „Ich weiß auch nicht was geschehen ist. Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich müsse ihm den Hals umdrehen." „Schlechte Idee, er ist unser Heerführer! Du musst deine Eifersucht in den Griff bekommen!" „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Wir sind nur gute Freunde!" Ja, ja ich wusste…  
  
Wir blieben ein Jahr in Gondor, und wurden in zahllose Kämpfe verwickelt. Die Front jenseits vom Anduin begann zu bröckeln. Wir verloren 5 Mann in Ithilien. 

Es war einer der ersten Tage im Juni, als es plötzlich über uns hineinbrach. Wir wurden von hunderten Orks und Haradrim angegriffen. Wir schlugen uns gut und waren gerade dabei die Eindringlinge zurückzutreiben, als wir etwas sahen, dass wir starr wurden vor Angst. Es waren Wesen in Schwarz. Sie ritten auf schwarzen Pferden. Die Gondorianer flüchteten in wilder Panik. Es hieß, es seinen die Neun, die aus Minas Morgul kamen. Wir mussten Ithilien aufgeben und flüchteten nach Osgiliath. Wir kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig über den Fluss bevor alle Brücken zerstört wurden. Erst später erfuhren wir wer diese Neun waren. Boromir führte uns gut. Er war wahrlich ein großer Kriegsherr. So hielten wir die Stellungen in Osgiliath und die Angriffe aus Mordor ließen nach, hörten aber nie ganz auf.   
  
In einer heißen August Nacht, wir lagen neben Boromir's Lager, hörte ich ihn im Schlaf reden und ging hinüber. Eirien saß bereits neben ihm und weckte ihn auf, als ich ankam. Er sah beunruhigt aus. „Was schlechtes geträumt?" frage Eirien. „Vorahnung so scheint es mir. Mir war als würde eine Dunkelheit aus dem Osten kommen, wie ein Unwetter. Im Westen gab es noch ein bleiches Licht das sprach zu mir. Von Morgul, Zeichen und dem Ende, da Isildur's Fluch erwacht sei. Mein Bruder hatte diese Träume öfters. Das erste Mal am Vorabend als wir so plötzlich aus Mordor angegriffen wurden. In jenen Juni-Tagen! Ich muss etwas unternehmen. Ich werde mich mit meinem Vater beraten."   
  
So kam es, dass wir mit Boromir, der sein Kommando an seinen Bruder Faramir abgegeben hatte, nach Minas Tirith zurückkamen.   
Boromir war lange Zeit bei seinem Vater. Er ließ Halbarad, Eirien und mich zu sich rufen. So sahen wir das erste Mal den Weißen Turm aus der Nähe. Es war ein beeindruckendes Bauwerk, genau wie die ganze Stadt, mit seinen Ringen. Wir traten ein in Boromir's Gemächern. Wir setzten uns auf Wunsch des Thronfolgers und er erklärte uns sein Vorhaben. „Ich möchte nach Bruchtal reisen, und mir Rat bei Herrn Elrond holen. Wie es heißt ist er der weiseste aller Elben. Vielleicht kann er das Rätsel unserer Träume lösen. Da ihr bereits schon dort gewesen seid, bitte ich euch mich zu begleiten. Ich möchte nicht noch mehr Soldaten von den Fronten abziehen." „Es wird uns eine Ehre sein!" antwortete Halbarad sofort. Ich musste meine Freude verbergen, ich stellte mir vor wie schön es wäre wieder in Bruchtal zu sein. Vielleicht sahen wir sogar Elladan und Elrohir wieder, ich hatte sie so viele Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Nur Eirien schaute bestürzt, obgleich sie ihre Gefühle verbergen wollte.   
  
Wir begaben uns am übernächsten Tag schon auf die Reise, nachdem alle Pferde versorgt, die Taschen gepackt und die Wegzehrungen verstaut waren. So ritt Boromir, ohne zu ahnen wem er sich eigentlich anvertraut hatte, mit Waldläufern nach Bruchtal. Ich hatte mit Halbarad das Abkommen getroffen, Boromir die Wahrheit über unsere Identität zu geben, sobald wir Bruchtal erreicht hätten.   
  
So ging die Reise zurück durch die Ebenen von Rohan und der Pforte. Wir sahen von weitem den Ortanc wie er friedlich in die Höhe ragte. Eines Tages wollte ich mir Isengart einmal aus der Nähe betrachten.   
Nach einer weiteren guten Woche ging es durch Dunland Richtung Norden. Den ganzen Weg wirkte Eirien ziemlich nervös und abwesend. Sie ging allen aus dem Weg, selbst in Boromir's Nähe wollte sie nicht sein. Am Vorabend unserer Ankunft in Bruchtal kam sie zu mir: „Natila, ich kann nicht mit nach Bruchtal. Bitte frage nicht warum!" „Du kannst das nicht machen. Auch wenn du nicht über das warum reden willst! Du musst dich deiner Angst stellen. Du warst jetzt so viele Jahre nicht mehr hier. Vielleicht hast du es ja vergessen mein Kind: Bruchtal ist deine Heimat. Arwen ist sicher auch hier und würde sich über einen Besuch von dir freuen. Versuche deine Dämonen zu vertreiben!" „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das erreichen möchte! Bitte zwinge mich nicht zu irgendwelchen Festen oder Zusammenkünfte. Ich komme mit, aber nur wenn ich die Zeit in meinem Haus ALLEINE verbringen kann!"   
So hatten wir ein Abkommen und wir traten am 25. Oktober 3018 über die Schwelle Bruchtals.   
  
Es war das Gegenteil Gondors. Hier war es friedlich und ruhig. Nichts war zu merken von der Bedrohung die von Osten her auf uns zukam. Wir wurden herzlich begrüßt und erhielten unsere gewohnten Unterkünfte. Arwen kam um uns zu begrüßen. „Wo habt ihr den Eirien gelassen?" fragte sie sichtlich besorgt. „Es ist nichts passiert. Sie hat sich gleich in ihre Hütte zurückgezogen!" erklärte ich. „Sagt Lady Arwen wo sind eure Brüder. Wir haben sie so lange nicht gesehen. Bitte sagt nicht sie seine fort!" „Ihr habt Glück, sie kamen kurz vor euch an." „Das freut uns zu hören!" gab ich zurück. „Es sind zurzeit viele Gäste in Bruchtal. Ich hoffe es macht euch nichts aus, die Zimmer zu teilen?" erklärte uns Arwen „Nein natürlich nicht. Es ist uns eine Freude hier überhaupt nächtigen zu können" sprach ich. 

Arwen wollte sich gerade umdrehen um uns zu verlassen da fiel ihr noch etwas ein „Ach verzeiht, ich hab euch ja noch gar nicht mitgeteilt, dass Aragorn ebenfalls in Bruchtal verweilt! Er wünscht euch zu sehen. Macht euch erst einmal frisch. Man wird nach euch schicken." sprach sie und verschwand Richtung Wald. 

Aragorn! Das war wirklich ein Freudentag! Doch erst mussten wir noch mit Boromir reden.   
Halbarad suchte mit mir Boromir Gemach auf. Er ließ uns eintreten und erklärte uns, dass er heute noch zu Elrond's Rat eingeladen wurde. So begann Halbarad mit unserer Beichte: „Herr Boromir, wir müssen dir noch etwas über uns erzählen, das wir verschwiegen hatten. Wir stammen wirklich aus dem Norden, hoher Norden. Meine Schwester und ich sind Dúnedain, und unsere Begleitung sind wie wir Waldläufer des Nordens! Bitte verzeiht, dass wir nicht gleich unsere Herkunft offenbart haben. Aber wir befürchteten wir würden als Krieger in Gondor unerwünscht sein!" 

Boromir sah uns mit ungläubigen Augen an. „Ich bin wahrlich überrascht" sagte er schließlich „aber ich dachte mir schon das ihr nicht einfache Soldaten seit. Eure Gruppe war zu gut ausgebildet. Entschuldigung angenommen. Aber eigentlich steht Gondor in eurer Schuld!" 

Mir war ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Wir bedankten uns noch einmal und verließen Boromir, damit er sich vorbereiten konnte. Wir suchten unser eigenes Gemach auf. Halbarad und ich teilten uns ein Zimmer. Die Anderen waren jeweils zu dritt in einem Raum untergebracht. Wir waren alle zufrieden. „Weißt du schon was für einen Rat Elrond abhalten will?" fragte ich meinen Bruder während ich damit beschäftigt war mich meiner Reisekleidung zu entledigen. „Nein aber ich werde gleich mal los ziehen. Vielleicht treffe ich ja jemand der Bescheid weiß und uns wohl gesonnen ist." „Viel Glück" wünschte ich ihm „und grüß mir die Zwillinge wenn du sie gefunden hast!" Er verließ das Zimmer. Alleine. Ich atmete tief durch. Schön wieder hier zu sein.   
  
In unserem Raum war ein großer Spiegel angebracht. Beim vorbeigehen sah ich mich darin, blieb stehen und betrachtete mich, kleiderlos wie ich war. „Mein Gott Natila, wie siehst du denn aus. Wenn dich Haldir so sehen würde." Ich sah wirklich schrecklich aus. Das Jahr in Gondor hatte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen, nicht nur an der Kleidung. Ich fand mich schmutzig und hässlich. Die Narben und Prellungen die ich mir im Kampf zugezogen habe, waren nahezu verheilt und doch nicht das Gefühl hässlich zu sein.   
  
Baden! Ich beschloss an den Wasserfällen am See zu baden. Vielleicht traf ich dort auch auf Eirien, deren Haus in der Nähe stand. Ich zog das Kleid an, das für mich bereitgelegt wurde und ging hinaus zum See.   
Dort angekommen stellte ich fest, dass ich alleine war. Das war gut so. Ich zog mich aus und ging langsam ins Wasser. Es tat ja so gut. Ich schwamm ein paar Züge und schloss die Augen. Ein Gefühl wie damals mit Haldir im See.

 „Liebster ich werde bald zu dir kommen! Wenn wir zurück nach Gondor gehen werde ich über Lothlorien reisen!" sprach ich laut mit mir. Seine Küsse fehlten mir, seine Nähe, seine Stärke! Tränen rannen mir durchs Gesicht. Ich ging zum Wasserfall um mich beruhigen. Ich ließ das Wasser in mein Gesicht laufen. Es war wie Regen auf meiner Haut. Regentropfen, die mir auf die traurigen Augen fielen. Ich sang leise ein Lied, das mir durch den Kopf gingD: ‚Die Sommersonne verschwindet langsam, da das Jahr langsam voranschreitet. Die dunkleren Tage kommen näher, der Winterwind wird kälter, jetzt wo du nicht da bist.'

Ich tauchte unter. Nein das war nicht das richtige. Ich ging aus dem Wasser und nahm mein Kleid. Erfrischt war ich, aber diese Traurigkeit konnte ich nicht abschütteln. Was war nur geschehen. Ich zog das Kleid über meinen nassen Körper. Sofort klebte mir der Stoff auf der Haut. Wo war das Gefühl des weichen Stoffes geblieben? Mir war auf einmal kalt. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ich setzte mich unter einen Baum, der mir etwas Schutz vor dem Wind gab. Ich nahm meine Knie in die Arme und legte meinen Kopf auf Knie. So saß ich da. Ich wusste nicht wie lange. 

Ich hatte öfters dieses Gefühl der Einsamkeit, wenn mir Haldir so fehlte, aber diesmal war es besonders schlimm. Es war wieder das Gefühl, als ob mein Herz herausgerissen würde. Ich versuchte mich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren. Versuchte es mit Kampfliedern, Gedichten aber nicht half. Tränen. Sie kamen einfach heraus, ohne zu Fragen und ohne meine Zustimmung. Plötzlich berührte mich eine Hand. 

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass jemand zu mir kam. Ich richtete mich auf. Eirien. Sie lächelte mich an. Sie hatte selbst genug Sorgen. Ihre Augen waren eingefallen. Ihr Mund schmal. „Bruchtal macht die Menschen, die herkommen, unglücklich!" sagte sie schließlich. „Es ist nicht die Schuld _Imladris_, Eirien! Dieser Ort ist so wundervoll. Wir bringen unsere Sorgen und Traurigkeit, die wir mit uns tragen, hierher." gab ich zur Antwort „Ich vermisse ihn so!" kam es aus mir heraus und wieder rannen die Tränen. Ich fiel in ihre Arme. Sie tröstete mich, und starrte gleichzeitig ins Leere. „Lass uns etwas spazieren gehen" entschied sie „es wird uns beiden gut tun".   
  
Im Garten waren keine weiteren Personen. Wahrscheinlich begann der Rat bald. Wie liefen nebeneinander her ohne auf die Umgebung zu achten. Wir spazierten einfach drauf los bis wir beinahe mit einer Gruppe Elben zusammenstießen. Ich sah hoch. Die Zwillinge standen da. „Elladan, Elrohir da seit ihr ja!" 

Eirien hob ihren Kopf. Entsetzen war auf ihrem Gesicht zu lesen. Elladan lächelte mich an und hob mich in die Höhe. „Na wenn das nicht unsere kleine Dúnedain ist" kommentierte er. Während er mich hochnahm sah ich Elrohir wie er zu Eirien rüber sah. In seinen Augen war ein Leuchten zu sehen, nur sein Gesicht zeigte Gleichgültigkeit. Ich verstand es nicht. Als mich Elladan herunter lies war Eirien schon verschwunden. Ich wollte ihr hinterher aber Elrohir hielt mich auf: „Lass sie einfach gehen! Sie will sicher alleine sein! Komm lieber her und begrüß mich gefälligst genauso wie meinen unsensiblen Bruder." 

Ich lächelte ihn an und drücke ihn so fest ich konnte. Elladan ging mit einem anderen Elben weiter „Komm gleich nach, Bruder! Vater erwartet uns. Der Rat beginnt!" Ich schaute zu Elrohir hoch. Er hatte immer noch diese Traurigkeit in seinen Augen. „Du bist nicht glücklich mit der Wahl deiner Frau! Und leugne nicht! Ich sehe es dir an!" Er antwortete nicht. „Ich muss gehen, Natila. Aragorn will dich sehen. Komm nach dem Rat ins große Haus rüber" sagte er schließlich, küsste mir die Wange und verschwand gerade als Halbarad um die Ecke kam.

 „Sag mal, kommt das nur mir so vor oder drehen hier langsam alle durch?" fragte er mich. „Erst ist Aragorn, kurz angebunden und tat so als kenne er mich gar nicht. Dann ist mir Eirien über den Weg gestolpert, rannte mich um, schaute mich an und rannte ohne was zu sagen davon. Dann traf ich Elladan, der breit grinsend durch die Gegend lief! Das musst du dir Vorstellen ein ELB! Jetzt auch noch Elrohir der aussah, als ob man ihm die Elbenhaare abschneiden wollte. Bitte sag das DU normal bist!" 

„Ich bin normal, es geht mir gut!" Er sah mich misstrauisch an „Lüg nicht, du sieht bescheiden aus, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken! Was in Ardas Namen geht hier vor?" „Ich weiß es nicht, Halbarad, aber ich sehe, dass es dir gut geht. Das ist für mich ein gutes Zeichen." 

Ich setzte mich auf eine Steinbank die neben uns stand. Mein Bruden setzte sich neben mich. „Jetzt erzähl mal Schwesterchen was mit dir los ist. Halt lass mich raten. Groß, blond, spitze Ohren, unsterblich, Hauptmann und hört auf den Name Haldir?" „Was sonst. Es ist doch gerade mal ein Jahr her, dass wir uns gesehen haben, und er fehlt mir als ob wir uns eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr in die Augen sahen! Der Krieg steht bevor und ich möchte ihn noch einmal sehen bevor ich in die Schlacht ziehen werde. Ich möchte noch seinen Kuss auf meinen Lippen spüren wenn ich sterbe."

 „Natila, ich mach mir Sorgen. Warum glaubst du eigentlich, du wirst sterben im Krieg?" „Weil ich es spüre! Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es will, ganz und gar nicht. Aber für den König zu sterben ist unserer Pflicht!" „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen. Natürlich werden wir wenn nötig auch für ihn sterben. Aber wer sagt den, dass es nötig sein wird? Es kann keiner voraussehen und am wenigsten DU! Gib nicht so viel auf deine Träume. Es ist nur dein Herz das mit deinem Verstand spielt!" „Ich wünschte ich könnte dir glauben!" Ein kleiner Hoffnungsfunke keimte in mir. 

„Weißt du eigentlich dass du schon wieder fast nackt rum läufst! Machst du das mit Absicht?" „Was meinst du jetzt schon wieder?" „Dein Kleid klebt an dir und man sieht gar kein Stoff mehr!" Ich sah an mich herunter. Es stimmte, der Stoff wurde als er nass wurde nahezu unsichtbar. „Gib mir deine Weste!" befahl ich Halbarad. Er gab sie mir mit einem breiten Lächeln. Ich zog sie an und ging zurück zum Haus. Wenigstens war bei ihm alles normal!   
  
Ich ließ mir ein neues Kleid geben, da es bereits zum Essen geläutete hatte. Ich schaute mich in dem großen Speisesaal um. Es war eine sonderbare Mischung die an unserem Tisch saß an diesem Abend. Elrond und seine Kinder, Figwit und zwei blonde Elben die ich nicht kannte, daneben saß Legolas, der Schwager Elrohirs. Zwei Zwerge waren anwesend, die grimmig in die Runde schauten. Dann gab es noch 5 Auenlandbewohner und Boromir saß neben Halbarad, der wiederum neben mir saß gefolgt von Aragorn. Elrond stand auf und sprach: „Ich will hier den Segen geben, für die 9 Gefährten die sich auf den beschwerlichen Weg machen, Mittelerde zu befreien. Mögen sie erfolgreich den Schicksalsberg wieder verlassen!" Wir erhoben alle unsere Gläser und Elrond sprach den Segen der Valar.

Der Abend war sehr interessant. Ich habe das erste Mal in meinem Leben einen Zwerg aus der Nähe gesehen. Sie waren mir nie ganz geheuer uns sind es bis heute nicht. Am eigenartigsten benahm sich allerdings Boromir. Er schaute missmutig in die Gegend und sah öfters zu Aragorn rüber, mit einem Blick, der nichts Gutes verhieß. Ich war sehr müde und zog mich schon vor Mitternacht zurück, so wie die Gemeinschaft der Neun auch. Sie würden morgen schon aufbrechen. Aragorn nahm Arwen an die Hand und führe sie nach draußen. Elrond warf ihnen einen strengen Blick nach. Elrohir sah sich den ganzen Abend suchend um, und ging als erstes nach draußen. Nur die Elben, Zwerge, Boromir und Halbarad blieben noch. Ich verabschiedete mich mit einer tiefen Verbeugung vor Elrond und ging in mein Zimmer.   
  
Ich zog das schöne Kleid aus und legte mich in das weiche Bett, nahm die Decke und rollte mich fest ein. Was für ein Tag! Während ich noch über die Geschehnisse nachdachte, schlief ich auch schon ein. 

Ich ritt neben Aragorn, der in den Farben Gondors ritt. In meiner Hand hielt ich eine Mallorn Blüte. Sie war blutverschmiert. Mein Blut. Aragorn sah zu mir rüber, kämpfe für dein Land, schien er sagen zu wollen. Da traf mich ein Pfeil mitten ins Herz. Ich sah nach unten. Blut tropfte aus der Wunde, ganz langsam. Aragorn kam zu mir und zog den Pfeil aus meiner Brust. SCHMERZEN! Ich musste schreien.   
  
Es klopfte von außen hörte ich eine Stimme. „Natila alles in Ordnung?" Es war Aragorn. Er öffnete die Tür. Er war wieder als Waldläufer gekleidet. Fertig für die Reise. „Du wirst stark sein Natila!" sagte er. Ich erhob mich und holte tief Luft. Meine Brust tat immer noch weh. Ich hielt sie fest. „ Es ist alles in Ordnung, keine Sorgen. Du siehst gut aus Streicher. Arwen bekommt dir sichtlich gut!" Da bemerkte ich Arwen's Amulett das aus seinem Gewand rauslugte. Ich ging auf ihn zu und berührte den Stein. „Sie hat dich erwählt!" „Wir werden sehen, was die Zukunft bringen mag" wich er mir aus. „Komm lass uns etwas spazieren gehen" schlug er vor.

Der Morgen dämmerte bereits als wir planlos durch den Garten gingen. Ich berichtete ihm von unsren Erlebnissen in Gondor. Er hüllte sich wie immer in Schweigen, bis wir plötzlich vor seiner Mutter Grab standen. Er wischte den Grabstein ab und entfernte etwas Efeu und streichelte liebevoll die Statue, die seine Mutter darstellte. Plötzlich kam eine Stimme von vorne: „Sie wollte ihr Kind schützen." Elrond kam hervorgetreten „In Bruchtal wähnte sie dich in Sicherheit. Tief in ihrem Herzen wusste deine Mutter, dass man dich dein ganzes Leben verfolgen würde, dass du deinem Schicksal niemals entrinnen konntest."

 Er machte eine kurze Pause „Wir Elben wissen, wie das Schwert der Könige zu schmieden ist, doch nur du hast die Kraft es zu führen." „Ich wollte diese Macht nicht, Ich habe sie nie gewollt" sagte Aragon traurig. Mit fester Stimme sprach Elrond: „Du bist der letzte deines Geblüts, einen anderen gibt es nicht!" Er sah noch einmal ernst Aragorn in die Augen. Drehte sich um und verschwand genauso schnell wie er gekommen war. Aragorn schaute traurig auf das Grab. „Warum ich?" fragte er sich leise. „Weil du die Menschen vereinigen wirst" brach ich durch die Stille. Er drehte sich zu mir um „Weil du stärker bis als Isildur! Du wirst nicht versagen! Du wirst uns zum Sieg führen." Er sah mich mit ernster Miene an „ Die Zukunft wird mir den Weg zeigen, den ich zu gehen habe. Komm nun die anderen warten schon sicherlich auf uns."   
Wir gingen zu Elronds Haus zurück, und dort stand Arwen und schien auf Aragorn zu warten. Ich zog mich diskret zurück.

TBC


	11. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Für den König

  
Disclaimer:  Siehe 1 Kapitel 

Raiting: PG  13

Timeline:  Herbst 3018 III – Elronds Rat findet statt

Pairing: Natila/Haldir 

Anmerkung:

Danke meine lieben reviewer, ich bin ja ziemlich hurtig… weiß, aber die Nachfolge Geschichte steht in den Startlöchern und wartet darauf herausgelassen zu werden. Ganz ganz lieben dank an: Seni, die den Liebenden mit so viel Feingefühl und Diskretion verfolgt. Eirien, die ihr eigenes Süppchen kocht, aber immer zur richtigen Zeit an der richtige Stelle ist.

Für den König   
  
Kapitel 11  
Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm   
  
Eine Stunde später versammelten sich sie Gefährten und wir geleiteten sie ans große Tor. Aragorn kam kurz zu Halbarad und flüsterte Ihn was ins Ohr und mir gab er einen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich mir über die Narbe auf meiner Wange. „Passt auf euch auf. Ihr werdet noch dringend benötigt. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werdet ihr es wissen."   
Boromir ging zu Eirien die sich sehr weit hinten in eine Nische verdrückt hatten. Er küsste sie liebevoll und sagte was zu ihr, dass wir nicht verstehen konnten, oder sollten. 

Legolas lächelte noch einmal zu Elrohir rüber, und bereitete sich stolz auf seine Abreise vor. Die Halblinge sahen etwas verunsichert aus. Der Zwerg schulterte seine Axt. Da stand Gandalf, ich war doch sehr überrascht, hatte ich den Zauberer nicht einmal gesehen seit wir in Bruchtal waren. Am Festmahl nahm er auch nicht teil.   
Ein merkwürdiger Mann, dachte ich mir. Er setzt Aragorn bestimmt Flausen in den Kopf. Dann gingen sie los, die 9 Gefährten, als erster der „Ringträger" was auch immer das heißen mochte.   
Zum Schluss ging Aragorn. Er blickte noch mal zurück und warf Arwen einen vielsagenden Blick zu.   
Dann waren sie weg. Würden wir sie je wieder sehen?

 Ich lief schnell zu Eirien, die schon wieder einmal davon lief. Ich holte sie rasch ein und hakte mich bei ihr unter. „So jetzt hab ich dich. Jetzt musst du mir aber alles erzählen. Lass ja nichts aus" wir mussten lachen. Das war gut. Es war das erste Mal das ich sie in Bruchtal lachen gesehen habe. „Ich werde dir nichts erzählen!" erwiderte sie mir. „Ich werde dich nicht loslassen bis du mir erzählt hast was los ist!" „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, das ist alles!" bekam ich an den Kopf geschmissen. „Welchen?" „Lass uns in mein Haus gehen, Ich will hier nicht sprechen." 

So gingen wir in Ihre Hütte. Eirien machte uns einen schön heißen Tee. „Nun mal los!" drängte ich sie. „Gestern Abend bin ich etwas spazieren gewesen." „Nachdem du die Flucht ergriffen hatten und Halbarad über den Haufen gerannt hast?" „Lässt du mich jetzt ausreden, ansonsten kannst du dir selbst eine Geschichte ausdenken" „Nein nun los erzähl!" „Ich ging also spazieren und traf auf Boromir, der auf einer Bank saß und vor sich hinstarrte. Ich setzte mich neben ihn. Wir kamen so ins Gespräch. Er fragte mich ob ich auch über Aragorn Bescheid wüsste und redete irgendwas von lügen und betrügen. Ich glaube er ist nicht gut auf euch Dúnedain zu sprechen. Na jedenfalls bemerkte er, dass ich auch ziemlich durch den Wind war. Und ich erzählte ihm meine Geschichte. Na ja und dann sind wir in meine Hütte gegangen und haben Tee getrunken!" 

„Tee getrunken?" 

„Ja Tee, den gleichen den wir auch trinken." „Ja und dann?" „Nichts wir haben uns unterhalten, und irgendwie haben sich unsere Hände getroffen. Na ja und er stellte fest wie kalt meine waren und hatte sie gewärmt." „Und wie?" „Er hat sie geküsst! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" „Nein noch lange nicht, weiter!" bat ich. „Wir schauten uns in die Augen und auf einmal hat es klick gemacht. Ich weiß auch nicht wie es geschehen konnte. Einfach Klick. Das ist mir noch nie passiert. Ich hatten doch noch nie…" sie brach ab und schaute auf den Boden. 

„Schon gut. Irgendwann macht es immer Klick. Manchmal sogar öfters. Man darf eben nie die Hoffnung aufgeben, Kücken! Aber was geschah nach dem Klick?" „Was soll schon passiert sein?" Ich schaute rüber zu ihrem Bett. Es sah aus als wäre da letzte nach allerhand vorgefallen. Ich wollte sie nicht länger löchern „Es wurde aber auch Zeit, dass du mal auf andere Gedanken kommst" strahlte ich „Hab ihr euch wenigstens schon wieder verabredet?" „Nichts bestimmtes, erstmal sehen ob wir den Krieg überstehen." „Sagst du es Halbarad?" „Das geht ihn doch wohl nichts an oder?" „Ich denke schon ein wenig. Aber das ist deine Sache. Komm lass uns noch Tee trinken".   
  
Wir verbrachten den Vormittag in der Hütte und tranken Tee, bis es an der Tür klopfte. Es war Halbarad, der uns zum Essen holen wollte. Eirien schaute etwas verschämt zu Boden. Ich verstand. „Eirien bleibt hier, es geht ihr nicht so gut. Wir werden ihr etwas bringen lassen." Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn lächelte und sagte zu ihr. „Gut gemacht, Kleine." Erst später sollte ich meine Aussage gründlich bereuen.   
  
Wir verbrachten noch einige Wochen in Bruchtal. Die anderen Waldläufer gingen nach Arnor um dort unsere eigenen Grenzen vor den Feinden zu schützen. Das Übel breitete sich langsam aus.   
  
Eine Woche nach dem die Ring-Gefährten Bruchtal verlassen hatten kam Callendil. Wie immer zu spät, aber dafür gut gelaunt. Sie hatte sich in Düsterwald gut amüsiert. War auch zweimal zuhause. Sie hatte mir einen Brief von Haldir mitgebracht. Ich nahm in dankbar, hielt ihn fest als ob mein Leben davon abhängen würde. Ich verabschiedete mich und ging in mein Zimmer. Dort schloss ich fein säuberlich die Türe setzte mich auf mein Bett. Ich roch an dem Brief. Er roch herrlich, nach Haldir.   
Ich war aufgeregt. Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete ich das feinsäuberlich gefaltete Papier. In feinster Elbenschift schrieb er:   
_  
Meine über alles geliebte Natila,   
Ich habe soeben die gute Nachricht bekommen, dass es dir gut geht. Mein Herz ist erfreut. Jede Nacht sehe ich in die Sterne und sehne mich so nach dir. Für einen Elben mag zwar ein Jahr nur eine geringe Zeitspanne sein, aber für einen Liebenden ist es eine Ewigkeit. Deshalb bitte ich dich noch dieses Jahr nach Lorien zu kommen. Ich möchte dich wieder in meine Arme schließen können und deinen Duft einatmen. Ich erwarte dich voller Sehnsucht.   
Dein dich ewig liebender Gemahl.   
Haldir,   
Mögen die Valar dich sicher zu mir Geleiten. _  
  
Ich legte mich auf das Bett und rollte mich ganz klein ein, den Brief fest in meiner Hand. Ich würde bald Haldir wieder sehen, riechen und berühren dürfen. Voller Seeligkeit schlief ich ein.   
  
Ich ritt neben Aragorn. Der Himmel war durch düstere Wolken verdunkelt. Aragorn schwang sein Schwert. Es war das Schwert der Könige, es sollte also Wirklichkeit werden. Es fegte uns ein Kalter Wind entgegen. Wir ritten gegen den Feind, der uns zahlenmäßig weit überlegen war. Doch wir hatten den Mut des Königs! Haldir tauchte vor mir auf. Ich brachte mein Pferd zum stehen. Die Armee des Lichts zog an uns vorbei. Haldir reichte mir seine Hand. Ich griff danach. SCHMERZ. Ein Pfeil traf mich mitten ins Herz. Ich fiel vom Pferd. Halbarad hielt meine Hand als ich auf dem Boden lag. Nein es war eine Bank, auf der ich lag. Meine Wunde schmerze. Ich konnte nicht mehr atmen. So ist es also wenn man stirbt. Ich drückte seine Hand fest. Wo war Haldir.   
  
Ich schreckte hoch. Halbarad war im Zimmer. Er saß auf einem Stuhl und beobachtete mich. „Meine Kleine, deine Träume werden schlimmer nicht war?" „Nicht schlimmer, sie verändern sich nur ständig! Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr, was das zu bedeuten hat. Ich weiß nur, dass ich meinen Tod sehe" „Das Schicksal der Dúnedain. Vertrau deinen Instinkten, du wirst das Richtige machen, Natila. Komm jetzt das Abendessen ist vorbereitet."   
In meiner Faust hielt ich immer noch Haldir's Brief.   
  
Wir verbrachten noch zwei wundervolle Wochen in Bruchtal. Eirien hatte sich wieder in Ihre Hütte verzogen und war nie gesehen. Ich hatte sie dort besuchen müssen, wenn ich sie sehen wollte. Meist war schon Halbarad da. Die beiden verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander. 

„Hätte mir jemand das vor einem Jahr erzählt, hätte ich ihn für verrückt gehalten." sagte ich zu Ihr, als wir einmal alleine spazieren gingen. „Bitte versteh' uns richtig. Wir sind GUTE FREUNDE! Mehr nicht. Er vertreibt mir die Zeit bis wir endlich wieder weiterziehen. Ich habe schon Schwielen am Hintern vom vielen Sitzen. Meine Hand möchte sein Schwert führen" erklärte sie mir. „Du wirst früh genug im Blut waten! Genieße die Zeit. Wir wissen nicht ob es das letzte Mal ist!" „Ich hoffe es jedenfalls. Selbst mit Arwen kann ich nicht sprechen. Sie ist so abwesend. Sorgen plagen sie genug. Da braucht sie nicht auch noch mich!" „Dann wird es dich freuen, dass Halbarad Nachricht bekommen hat. Wir haben den Befehl nach Arnor zurückzukehren. Die Grenzen werden von den Ostlingen bedroht, und auch deine alte Heimat will ein Stückchen von Kuchen haben. Wir werden in 3 Tagen aufbrechen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du sehr davon begeistert sein wirst" sagte Eirien mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Dreh dich mal um!" Doch noch ehe ich mich umdrehen konnte, bemerkte ich den Duft. Ich kannte Ihn. Sofort stieg Hitze in mir hoch. Ich drehte mich um und sah - Haldir. Er stand in Lebensgröße vor mir. „Ich dachte du…" ich konnte nicht einmal aussprechen. Er nahm mich in seine starken Arme und wir küssten uns. 

Es muss eine Ewigkeit gedauert haben bis wir uns wieder trennten, denn Eirien war bereits verschwunden. Er schaute mich mit seinen blauen Augen an. „Ich habe beschlossen, dass es sinnvoller ist, ich besuche dich hier in Imladris. Bis Lothlorien schaffst du es sicher nicht mehr diesen Winter." Er strich mir mit seiner Hand über die Wange. „ Ich musste dich noch einmal sehen." Endlich konnte ich wieder sprechen: „Nur sehen?" fragte ich ihn. Er nahm mich hoch, legte mich in seine Arme und trug mich ins Haus.   
  
Aber nicht in mein Quartier. Ihm war ein eigenes zugewiesen worden. Für die Lorien Elben nur vom Feinsten – dachte ich, als wir durch die Türe kamen. Ein schön eingerichteter Raum alles in gebrochenem weiß gehalten. Eine große Elbenstatue stand neben dem riesigen Bett.   
Er stellte mich auf den Boden, nahm meine Hand und küsste sie. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung öffnete er mein Kleid und es fiel auf den Boden. Haldir nahm mich wieder hoch und legte mich sanft auf unser Bett. Er hatte noch seine Reisekleidung an, die er sich schell entledigte. Dann legte er sich zu mir. Ganz eng umschlungen lagen wir da, in einem für uns viel zu großen Bett. Er roch so gut, und das obwohl er tagelang unterwegs gewesen war. Draußen blies ein kalter November Wind. Der Winter stand kurz bevor.

Er wärmte mich mit seiner Haut. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und hörte wie sein Herz schlug. „Ich habe dich so vermisst, mein Liebster. Überall in Bruchtal sah ich dich in meinen Gedanken und doch war ich alleine. Bitte halt mich ganz fest." Er drehte mich auf den Rücken. Dann beugte er sich über mich und küsste mich erst auf die Stirn dann auf den Mund und anschließen auf den Bauch. Ich nahm Haldir fest in meine Arme und wir verbrachten eine unendlich lange Zeit, in der wir uns vollkommen einander hingaben.

 Wir lagen nebeneinander, die Körper fest aneinander gedrückt. Er streichelte meinen Körper und berührte sanft jede Narbe ich am Körper trug. „Du musst besser auf dich achten. mal-adaneth nin, ich möchte dir doch noch so viel zeigen. Dinge die du noch nicht gesehen hast, die so schön sind, dass selbst Varda Freudentränen weinte als sie sie erschuf." „Wenn der Krieg gewonnen ist, werden wir den Rest meines Lebens miteinander verbringen" versprach ich ihm. Ich drehte mich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Ich konnte ihm doch nicht die Wahrheit über meine Zukunft sagen. Es würde ihm früh genug das Herz brechen. Mir war nur wichtig dass er lebte!

Mit ernstem Gesicht sah er mich an: „Nie wird es für mich eine Zeit ohne dich geben!" Ich drehte meinen Kopf von ihm weg, denn eine Träne rann mir übers Gesicht. „Mein Geliebter Haldir. Unklar ist die Zukunft die vor uns liegt. Lass uns nicht wieder davon reden. Lass uns im hier sein und uns einfach nur lieben" flüsterte ich. So lagen wir eine kleine Ewigkeit da und spürten nur uns und vergaßen die Welt, bis ich einschlief.   
  
Aragorn ritt neben mir. Er trug die Zeichen Gondors auf der Brust. Sein Kettenhemd glänzte im Widerschein des Feuers. Der Feind hatte Brände gelegt. Aragorn sah zu mir rüber und sprach: „Die Opfer des Krieges werden nicht vergeblich sein, meine Kleine" er blickte ernst. Ich sah Haldir vor mir auftauchen. „Es war nicht vergebens" hörte ich noch Aragorn sagen als mich der Pfeil ins Herz traf. Der Schmerz raubte mir die Luft und ich viel vom Pferd. Haldir kniete neben mir. Ich wollte etwas sagen doch brachte ich keinen Ton heraus. „Für immer" sagte er und legte seine Hand auf meinen Bauch. Da kam Aragorn und zog den Pfeil aus meiner Brust. Ohnmacht folgte.   
  
Ich öffnete die Augen. Haldir stand am Fenster und schaute nachdenklich in die Wolken. „Liebster?" „Ich muss noch zu Elrond, er hat einen Auftrag." Er drehte sich um zu mir und sah mich an: „Ich habe Aragorn getroffen, er war im Goldenen Wald und brachte das Böse in unser schönes Land." „Waren seine Gefährten auch dabei?" wollte Ich wissen. „Ja, 4 Halblinge, Legolas, ein Zwerg und ein Mensch waren bei ihm. Gandalf ist in Moria von einem Balrog angegriffen worden. Sie sind zusammen in den Schatten gestürzt" sagte er betrübt. „Ich mochte den Zauberer gerne. Er war oft bei Celeborn und Galadriel." „Es ist wahrlich traurig dies zu hören." Was sind das nur für Zeiten, wenn sogar Zauberer sterben mussten. „Sind sie noch dort?" „Nein sich machten sich auf den Weg den Anduin herunter zum Rauros. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Galadriel ist sehr nachdenklich." Ich stand auf und stellte mich hinter Haldir und legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Wenn wir zusammenhalten werden wir es gemeinsam überstehen, Liebster." Er drehte sich um und lächelte mich an. „Für einen Menschen bist du nicht nur hübsch sondern auch klug!" sagte er immer noch lächelnd und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. 

Es klopfte. Haldir sprang neben das Bett und warf mir mein Gewand rüber, dass ich mir schnell überstreifte. „Herein" sprachen wir gleichzeitig. Es war Halbarad. „Ich störe euer Glück wirklich ungern. Aber Haldir, du sollst dich bei Elrond einfinden. Er wartet!" Der Elb nickte, gab mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließ unser Zimmer. „Schön dich mal wieder so strahlend zu sehen, Schwesterchen. Ich freu mich für dich." „Danke, Halbarad es geht mir auch wieder richtig gut. Wenn es nur so bleiben könnte. Weißt du was Elrond von ihm will?" „Nein, ich glaube er soll Galadriel etwas überbringen. Hast du das schon mit Gandalf gehört?" Ich nickte. „Es ist schrecklich, wir hätten Aragorn nicht alleine fortziehen lassen dürfen!" sagte mein Bruder. „Er ist alt genug um auf sich zu achten. Er ist außerdem nicht alleine. Boromir ist ein ausgezeichneter Krieger. Ich habe mich schließlich selbst überzeugen können! Legolas ist ja auch dabei, es ist ja einer der Besten in Düsterwald, sagt man. Über den Zwerg weiß ich nichts, aber sie sollen recht zäh sein." „Komm Natila, Eirien erwartet deinen Besuch." „Sie kommt mir schon vor, wie eine Königin die zur Audienz bittet!"   
  
Zwei Tage hatten wir nun, Haldir und ich, die wir vollkommen mit unserer Liebe ausfüllten. Nichts anderes war für uns wichtig, wir verließen unser Zimmer nur um zu essen und für Spaziergänge am See entlang. Wir trafen nur wenige, und wenn hatten wir nicht das Bedürfnis uns ihnen mitzuteilen. So mieden wir die anderen und blieben unter uns. Nur meine Träume trübten meine Gedanken hin und wieder. Ich wollte mir erst nach unserem Abschied Gedanken darüber machen. Haldir stand öfters am Fenster und sah nachdenklich in die Wolken. „Was betrübt dich Geliebter?" „Nichts, gar nichts … ich schaue nur den Wolken nach" bekam ich zur Antwort.   
  
Unser Letzter Abend war angebrochen. Wir mussten im Morgengrauen losziehen. Es gab noch ein Abschiedsessen im kleinen Kreise. Eirien kam wie erwartet nicht. Elladan und Elrohir waren auch schon wieder fort. So saßen wir betrübt da und aßen das so vorzügliche Essen. Es wurden Lieder gesungen und so wurde es gegen Abend heiterer. Haldir und ich zogen und dennoch zurück. Wir wollten unserer letzte Nacht alleine verbringen.   
  
Als wir wieder in unserem Bett lagen flüsterte Haldir: „Ich wollte dich eigentlich nach Arnor bringen, doch ich muss mit einem Auftrag zurück nach Lothlorien. Callendil begleitet mich. Wir werden jetzt dort benötigt. Seit das Böse in unserem Wald gewandelt ist, ist es nicht mehr geschützt." „Verstehe ich, mein lieber Gemahl. Wir treffen uns das nächste Mal wieder in unserem Haus. Der Krieg kann ja nicht ewig andauern." Hoffnung keimte in mir. Ich sah Haldir tief in die Augen, dieses blau, ich ließ mich einfach hineinfallen und treiben. Ich spürte wie er liebevoll jede Stelle meiner Haut streichelte und liebkoste. Es waren die sanftesten Hände die ich je gespürt hatte. Diese Hände konnten nicht töten. Er ist nicht für den Krieg geboren. Ich wähnte ihn in Lorien in Sicherheit. Die Nacht war perfekt, selbst die Sterne schienen besonders zu glänzen, in dieser Nacht. Als ich so verträumt in den Mond blickte, vielen mir die Augen zu.   
  
Aragorn ritt neben mir, gefolgt von einem Heer aus Menschen, aller Regionen. Feuerschein erhellte die Dunkelheit. Man hörte das wilde Kriegsgeschrei der Orks, Haradrim, Ostlinge und sonstigem Fußvolks Mordors. Er Angriff begann. Haldir tauche vor mir auf. Er trug eine Elbenrüstung, die golden glänzte. Sein roter Umhang wehte im Wind, der schwarze Wolken aus Mordor schickte. „Nein nicht du, du gehörst hier nicht hin. Geh nach Hause. Ich komme bald" rief ich ihm zu. Der Pfeil – der Schmerz - ich bekam keine Luft und stürzte vom Pferd. Noch ehe ich den Boden berührte stand ich vor den Zinnen des Walls von Helms Klamm. Der Pfeil war verschwunden. Aber die Schmerzen waren geblieben. Aragorn rief jemandem auf dem Wall zu: „_nan__ barad_! Haldir!" Ich schaute nach oben. Da stand er stolz mit seinem Schwert in der Hand und nickte herunter. Ich bekam keine Luft und sank auf die Knie. Ich wollte rufen, doch keinen Ton brachte ich heraus. Ein Schwert blitzte auf traf Ihn. Haldir sank zu Boden. Aragorn: „HALDIR!" er rannte zu ihm. Ich fiel in Ohnmacht.   
  
„Natila?" Ich öffnete die Augen. Er war da, es ging ihm gut. Dieser dumme Traum. Ich sah in an und sagte: „Versprich mir dass du nach Lothlorien gehst!" „Ich gehe nach Lothlorien meine Liebste. Auch wenn ich lieber bei dir wäre. Aber wir haben getrennte Aufgaben, die wir zu erfüllen haben." Gab er mir zur Antwort. „Halt mich bitte noch einmal ganz fest" bat ich ihn. So lagen wir noch eine Weile, wortlos da, als es klopfte.   
  
Die Stimme von Halbarad drang zu uns herein: „ Wir brechen in einer Stunde auf. Macht euch lieber fertig. Wir sehen uns auf dem großen Platz." Er ging wieder.   
Wir zogen unsere Reisekleidung an. Meinen Dúnedain Mantel warf ich über mein Schulter und befestige die Spange. Nahm mein Schwert und hing es um. Haldir nahm seinen Bogen und den Köcher und wir gingen mit unserem Gepäck nach draußen. Wir sprachen nicht. Auf dem Vorhof war einiges los. Die Pferde standen bereit und wurden bepackt. Eirien war auch endlich erschienen und redete mit Halbarad. Als sie uns sah lächelte sie und kam zu uns rüber. „Na ihr beiden. Schön, dass ihr er geschafft habt, euer Liebes-Nest zu verlassen." „Wir.." wollte Haldir sagen und ich sprach schnell „ Eheliche Pflichten meine Liebe" wir lachten und Haldir stand sprachlos da mit einem Kopfschütteln sah er zu Halbarad herüber, der nur die Schultern hob „Weiber!"   
  
Elrond kam um uns zu verabschieden. Und wir schritten gemeinsam durch das Tor. Callendil verabschiedete sich schon mit einem schnellen „Atenio" und weg war sie. Haldir verabschiedete sich von jedem unserer Gruppe einzeln. Eirien flüsterte ihm noch etwas zu. Halbarad gab er einen brüderlichen Handschlag. Dann kam er zu mir. Die anderen ritten langsam voraus.   
Ich sagte zu Ihm: „Bitte nicht viele Worte. Ich liebe dich. Wir sehen uns bald!" Er nickte und antwortete: „Ich werde dich für alle Ewigkeiten lieben" Wir küssten uns ein letztes Mal und ich ritt los. Dann rief mir Haldir nach: „Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich." Er drehte sich um und ritt im Galopp davon. Ich hatte doch gar nichts bekommen? Wahrscheinlich hat er's in die Taschen gepackt. Und schnell folgte ich den anderen.   
  



	12. Das Ende

Für den König   
Disclaimer:  Siehe 1 Kapitel 

Raiting: PG  13

Timeline:  Januar bis März 3019 III … 

Pairing: Natila/Haldir 

Hinweis: Caracters death!  

Es war nicht meine Idee!!!

Ein ganz dicker Dank an: Eichen, Lion und Seni…die ihr bei der Stange bleibt… dafür werdet ihr jetzt mit meinem Lieblingskapitel belohnt! Naja und alle die jetzt noch folgen :-)

_______________________________________________________________________________

  
Kapitel 12   
Das Ende  
  
Wir kamen in Fornost an und wurden sofort zu den Truppen an den Grenzen geschickt. Eirien, Halbarad und ich kamen an die Grenze zu Angmar. Eirien kämpfte besonders verbissen, als ob sie sich für alles Rächen wollte, was man ihr angetan hatte. Wir konnten die Stellungen problemlos halten. Trotzdem versuchten es die Orks und Angmarianer immer wieder. In dieser Zeit erhielten wir keinerlei Nachrichten von den anderen Fronten oder gar wir es im Süden aussah.

 Ich machte mir große Sorgen, vor allem um Aragorn. Es war Ende Januar, hier im Norden war es bitterlich kalt geworden. Nachts saßen wir eng bei einander um ein kleines Lagerfeuer. Es war keine leichte Zeit, aber die großen Gefahren drohten im Süden, wir spürten es alle ganz genau! Hier kamen wir uns so nutzlos vor. Grenzen bewachen konnten auch die Soldaten. 

Anfang Februar beschloss Halbarad, wir müssten fort. Er sprach: „Lasst uns nach Bruchtal reisen und Herrn Elrond um Hilfe bitten. Er weiß sicher wo sich Aragorn aufhält. Er braucht unsere Hilfe ich spüre es genau." „Auch ich empfinde die Gefahr, die Aragorn umgibt lasst uns aufbrechen" gab ich zurück. Eirien war nicht begeistert ihre Rache nicht vollenden zu können, doch sie ritt mit uns zurück nach Bruchtal, wobei sie wieder merklich stiller wurde.   
  
Nach nur 4 Tagen erreichten wir die Lautwasser. Am Torbogen erwartete man uns bereits. Wir waren keine 2 Monate weg gewesen und doch sah alles verändert aus. Halbarad wurde sofort zu Elrond vorgelassen. Eirien und ich liefen etwas durch den Park, als wir sie sahen. Mein Herz machte Freudensprünge. „Elladan, Elrohir wo wart ihr nur die ganze Zeit" rief ich ihnen zu und beiden kamen zu uns.

 Elladan nahm mich wie üblich hoch und setzte mich aber sofort wieder ab. „ Schön dich zu sehn, Natila, willkommen in _Imladris_. Schöne Frauen sind immer Willkommen! Dein Schoßhund hast du auch mitgebracht wie ich sehe!" Eirien wollte ihm an die Gurgel springen, doch sie beherrschte sich, ihre Augen blitzten auf. Elrohir sprach schnell: „Eirien es ist schön dich in _Imladris_ zu sehen!" Er warf ihr einen Merkwürdigen Blick zu den ich nicht deuten konnte „Und du Bruder. Halt dich zurück, wenn du noch mit in den Süden reiten willst!" „Ich muss fort!" sagte Eirien leise und verschwand. „Ihr geht in den Süden?" fragte ich ihn. „Ja wir haben etwas, dass wir Aragorn bringen sollen." „Das trifft sich aber gut. Wir sind auch auf dem Weg zu ihm." gab ich zurück „Warum wollt ihr zu Aragorn?" fragte Elladan. „Er hat uns gerufen" erklärte ich knapp.   
  
Nach zwei Stunden kam Halbarad zurück. Er traf uns noch im Garten an, in dem ich mit Elronds Söhnen saß und über die vergangenen Geschehnisse sprach. „Elrond hat seine Zustimmung gegeben. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung!" „Die wäre?" fragte ich. „Es wird dir nicht gefallen.  Ihr Frauen sollt in Bruchtal bleiben. Ich habe bereits zugestimmt." „Halbarad wie konntest du nur, hinter meinem Rücken. War ich nicht immer ein guter Waldläufer. Was soll das jetzt?" „Ihr werdet hier benötigt!" „Und wofür…zum Kochen?"

 Ich rannte weg. Das konnte ich einfach nicht verstehen. Sie konnten mir doch nicht verwehren meinem König zu dienen. Er hatte es doch ausdrücklich befohlen. Nein! 

Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ich wurde verraten, von meinem eigenen Bruder. Es musste eine andere Lösung geben. Ich setzte mich an den Rand des Sees, zu dem ich gelaufen war und starrte hinein. Hinter mir tauchte Halbarad auf und setzte sich neben mich.

 „Verzeih kleine Schwester." „Wie kannst du mir das antun? Du weißt von meinem Schwur! Ich kann doch Aragorn nicht im Stich lassen. Denk an meinen Traum!" „Ja das tu ich" war seine knappe Antwort. 

Das war es also. Er hatte Angst ich würde im Kampf fallen. „Halbarad, es ist meine Pflicht für den König zu sterben, das weißt du. Ich hab damit Frieden geschlossen. Ich muss es tun." „Nein, Natila ich werde es nicht zulassen. Aragorn wird verstehen! ENDE" Ich stand auf und rannte als würde es um mein Leben gehen. Ich fühlte mich elendig. Mir wurde schlecht und ich musste mich übergeben. Als mich Eirien fand.

„Ich hab's schon gehört. Hier ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen, Natila! Sie brauchen jeden Mann dort unten und sicher auch uns! Aragorn wusste es schließlich! Wir können ja einfach mit einem späteren Trupp gehen." Ich sah sie an „Ich muss mein Schicksal erfüllen, Eirien" sagte ich leise.   
  
Halbarad zog mit Elladan, Elrohir und zwanzig Dúnedain noch am gleichen Abend los. Halbarad trug einen Großen Speer mit sich, der merkwürdig umwickelt war, und Elrohir hatte ein weiteres Schwert dabei, das ebenfalls gut verschnürt war.   
  
All mein Flehen und Drohen hatte nichts genützt. Haldir wird zufrieden sein, dachte ich schließlich als ich ins Haus ging um mich zurück zuziehen. Ich konnte in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen. Mein Gewissen hielt mich wach. Ich lief ständig durch das Zimmer wie ein eingesperrtes Tier. Schließlich hatte ich das Gefühl als müsse ich ersticken. Ich musste raus. 

Es war noch  Nacht. Aber der Morgen war bereits angebrochen. Geschäftiges Treiben ging im Haupthaus um. Ich schaute hinüber und entdeckte Arwen. Warum war ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen. Ich müsste nur sie um Hilfe bitten. Sie hat bestimmt einen Rat für mich. So rannte ich hinüber um sie einzuholen. Sie war bereits hinein gegangen, als ich ankam. Ich hörte sie reden und blieb stehen, ich wollte nicht stören. 

„Das kannst du nicht machen _adar_. Sag es ihr wenigstens." „Wir müssen den Menschen helfen mein Kind. Der Bund der einst geschlossen wurde muss erneuert werden, wenn Mittelerde weiter existieren soll" „Ich meine ja nicht, das wir uns raushalten sollten. Die Krieger aus Lothlorien sind die besten und mit den 100 Kriegen von uns hat Haldir eine kleine Arme zur Unterstützung der Menschen. Du solltest Ihr nur sagen, dass er unterwegs ist, um Ihren König zu schützen. Dann wird sie sicher verstehen und bleiben wollen." Mir wurde übel, meine Beine gaben nach ich sank zu Boden und verlor das Bewusstsein.   
  
Als ich wieder zu mir kam saßen Arwen und Eirien neben mir an meinem Bett. „Du hast uns Sorgen gemacht Natila. Was hast du nur gemacht? fragte Arwen. „Nichts, Arwen. Es geht mir gut. Es war nur ein Schwindel. Wahrscheinlich die Aufregung. Ich bleibe einfach noch eine Weile liegen, dann geht es mir gleich besser. Vielleicht kann man mir noch etwas zu Essen bringen, danach werde ich noch etwas schlafen." erzählte ich ihr. Eirien sah mich misstrauisch an. „Wie du wünschst. Du brauchst Ruhe in deinem Zustand!" sagte Arwen und ging aus dem Zimmer.

 „Was für ein Zustand?" fragte Eirien. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, sicher meinte sie die Aufregung, dass wir nicht fortkommen. Ich hab aber eine große Bitte an dich Eirien. Du musst mir aber blind vertrauen, tust du's?" „Ich werde für dich durchs Feuer gehen wenn du es möchtest" Das war die Antwort die ich hören wollte. „Ich habe nicht vor hier zubleiben. Ich erzähle dir alles unterwegs. Wir haben keine Zeit. Pack unsere Pferde und bring sie schon mal nach draußen. Ich werde mit Proviant und allen was nötig ist nachkommen, beeile dich. Wir treffen uns an der großen Eiche hinter der Straße nach Süden!" „Wie du möchtest. Ich wollte eh hier nicht versauern!" 

Sie verschwand lautlos im Garten. Eine halbe Stunde später brachte man mir Essen. Ich legte mich schnell ins Bett und tat so als ob ich schlafen würde. Die Dienerin stellte das Tablett auf einen Tisch und verschwand sofort wieder. Ich packte alles ein und zog meine Reisekleidung an, schnallte mein Schwert um und warf den Mantel über.   
  
So kam es, dass wir Bruchtal verließen ohne ein Lebwohl. Wir wurden auch nicht aufgehalten. Ob wir unentdeckt blieben war uns nicht bekannt. 

Als wir eine Stunde geritten waren erzählte ich Eirien von dem belauschten Gespräch. „Ich hab es in meinen Träumen gesehen, Eirien. Er darf nicht nach Rohan. Wir müssen hin reiten und ihn warnen. Ich weiß, dass Aragorn auch dort sein wird." „Dann nichts wie los".

 So ritten wir so schnell wir konnten nach Süden. Mir kam der Weg auf einmal viel länger vor als sonst. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass wir nachts ritten und tags ein paar Stunden ruhten.   
Nach einer Woche Reise sagte ich zu Eirien: „Wir werden Halbarad nie einholen. Mir scheint ein Zauber flügelt sie an!" „Möglich, Natila. Wer weiß was für Mächte hier im Spiel sind." 

Der März war bereits hereingebrochen und wir sahen die Pforte von Rohan immer noch nicht. Wir verkürzten unsere Schlafpausen, und trieben die Pferde an, so schnell es ging. Dann kam endlich der Fluss Isen in Sicht. Wir überschritten ihn am 4. März. Die Pforte lag jetzt nur noch zwei Tage vor uns. Erschöpft ruhten wir uns aus und beschlossen erst am Abend weiter zureiten. Unsere Verpflegung war zu Ende. Zu müde, etwas zu essen zuholen, ruhten wir uns aus. Als die Nacht hereinbrach ritten wir weiter. 

Eirien erzählte mir gerade eine Geschichte über Halbarad, als es plötzlich passierte. Einen Stich ins Herz. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr und viel vom Pferd. Keine Wunde war zu sehen.

Ich sah die Klamm, die Veste und den Klamm-Wall. Auf ihr kämpften hunderte von Kriegern gegen tausende Orks. Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm erhallte in der Klamm. Der Wall barst. Die Orks fielen ein. „Zurück in die Festung" hieß es. Aragorns Stimme rief: „Haldir_, nan barad_!" Er stand da, oben auf der Mauer in seiner Elben - Rüstung, so edel so erhaben. Er kämpfte sich durch die Reihen Orks und schickte seine Elben zurück. Da geschah es. Der Schwerthieb. Er wollte sich noch verteidigen. Doch seine Bewegungen waren orientierungslos. Da von hinten ein Schlag er sank zusammen. „HALDIR" ein Schrei. Aragorn kam nach oben gerannt und fing Haldir auf ehe er zwischen die vielen toten Körper fiel.   
  
Ich konnte nicht mehr atmen. „Eirien hilf mir!" brachte ich gequält heraus. „Was ist geschehen Natila, bist du getroffen" „Haldir, nein das darf nicht sein. Bitte nicht" wimmerte ich. Ich brauchte Luft. Ich musste mich übergeben. Sicher nur wieder dieser dämliche Traum, redete ich mir ein. „Ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen um dich Natila" sagte Eirien ernst. „Es geht schon wieder" sagte ich „Lass uns schnell reiten. Es ist bestimmt etwas Schreckliches in der Klamm passiert."

 Wir ritten ohne Pause bis zum Abend des folgenden Tages als wir die endlich die Pforte sahen. Wir ritten durch und sahen, hoch im Norden, Rauch und Feuer aufsteigen aus Isengart. Nach weiteren zwei Tagen erreichten wir endlich den Eingang zur Klamm. Gerade als wir hineinreiten wollten, entdeckten wir von weitem Reiter aus Isengart kommen. „Lass uns Ihnen entgegen reiten." „Nein Natila, lass sie kommen. Du musst dich ausruhen. Die siehst elendig aus." „Nein das kann ich auch noch später machen." „Dein Pferd braucht Ruhe. Sieh dir unsere Pferde an. Sie waren so tapfer, aber wenn du sie noch länger reitest fallen sie tot um!" „Meinetwegen!" So warteten wir ungeduldig auf die Reiter aus dem Norden.   
  
Noch ehe die Sonne hoch oben stand, kamen sie. Es war Aragorn, Halbarad und die Dúnedain sowie Elrond Söhne, Legolas, der Zwerg und ein Halbling. Die anderen Menschen die dabei waren kannte ich nicht. Sie sahen aber nach Rohirrim aus. Ich stand auf und lief ihnen entgegen. Aragorn stieg noch während dem Ritt von seinem Pferd und kam auf mich zu. Er sah alt aus. Seine Kleidung geschunden und schmutzig. 

„Natila warum bist du gekommen, hattest du nicht den Befehl in Bruchtal zu bleiben?" fragte er mich. „Haldir ist zu dir geschickt worden. Ich will ihn sehen. Es ist gefährlich für euch, Aragorn! Wo sind die Elben? Sind sie schon angekommen?"   
„Wir gehen erst einmal zurück zur Festung. Hier auf offenem Feld ist es nicht sicher. Nazguls gehen um." 

Keiner sonst sprach ein Wort. Halbarad nahm mich in den Arm und drückte mich. Er machte mir keine Vorwürfe. Er verstand sicher, dass ich Haldir sehen wollte sobald er eintraf. Am Nachmittag erreichten wir die Festung. Viele Soldaten waren damit beschäftigt Tote einzusammeln und Gräber zu schaufeln. Ein schrecklicher Anblick. Es musste eine große Schlacht gewesen sein. Wir gingen durch das zerbrochene Tor in die Festung. Noch mehr Tote und überall lagen und saßen Verwundete. „Aragorn es muss schrecklich gewesen sein. Das ihr das überlebt habt ist ein Wunder!"   
  
Dann sah ich es. Etwas blitze golden zwischen all dem Stahl, Blut und Dreck. Eine Elben -Rüstung. Ich schaute mich genauer um. Zwischen den Toten Menschen lagen auch einige Elben, tot. Haldirs Truppe muss bereits angekommen sein. „Aragorn warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass Haldir schon hier ist. Wo ist er?" Ich schaute mich um.

„Haldir hat dafür gesorgt, dass wir überleben konnten, Natila, meine Kleine!" Er kam auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm. „Nein"   
„Du musst stark sein, Natila. Er hat sein Leben gegeben für uns Menschen." „NEIN" schrie ich. „Nein, nein, dass kann nicht sein! Wo ist mein Gemahl! Sag es mir!" „Natila, Haldir ist tot. Er starb in meinen Armen!" „Du lügst, Haldir würde mich nie verlassen! Er hat es mir doch versprochen! Ich will nicht stark sein! Warum, warum hast du ihn sterben lassen. Aragorn, du bist schuld! Du hast ihn umgebracht!" brüllte ich vor Wut. 

Ich schlug mit meinen Fäusten auf ihn ein. Sein Kettenhemd schützte ihn, er wehrte sich nicht. Ich schlug zu bis meine Hände blutig waren. Aragorn nahm mich in seine Arme. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, aber ich hatte keine Kraft mehr. Ich sank in mich zusammen. Er nahm mich hoch und trug mich in die Festung. Ich starrte nur in die Leere. Keine Träne kam mehr aus meinen Augen. Er legte mich auf eine Bank und deckte mich mit seinem Elbenmantel zu. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte. Ich schloss die Augen. Bitte lasst mich sterben! 

Halbarad kniete sich neben mich und nahm meine Hand unter dem Mantel hervor. Dabei kam die Brosche, die dem Mantel als Verschluss dient zu Vorschein. Das Mallorn – Blatt. Es war ein Mantel aus Lorien. Aragorn war ihn Lorien, bei Haldir! Ich starrte die Brosche an, erhob mich steif, stand auf und rannte los. Mein Bruder konnte mich nicht mehr halten und ich rannte hinaus. Der Mantel fiel zu Boden. 

Ein kalter Windhauch kam mir entgegen. „Du lebst!" schien er mir zu sagen. „Ich will aber nicht leben!" Ich rannte los „Lasst mich in Ruhe!" Blind vor Tränen stolperte ich durch die Klamm, ohne zu achten wo ich hinging. Ich stolperte, fiel und rappelte mich auf. Eine Stimme in mir schien zu sagen – auf, du musst laufen, es ist deine Pflicht. Wieder stolperte ich. 

Als ich aufsah bemerkte ich worüber ich stolperte. Es war frische Erde. Ein Grab, frisch aufgeworfen. Da war es! Am oberen Ende steckte ein Schwert im Boden. Ein Elben - Schwert. Sein Schwert! Ich kannte es gut. Ich kniete mich vor das Grab. „Haldir" brach es heißer aus mir heraus. „Sie haben mich dich nicht einmal mehr sehen lassen. Ich wollte dich noch nur noch einmal berühren!" Ich vergrub meine Hände tief in die frische Erde und schlug dann mit den Fäusten auf den Boden. „Nein! Das kann doch nicht alles sein, was von dieser wunderbaren, großen Liebe übrig ist. Bitte lasst mich sterben. Ich kann ohne dich nicht Leben mein Geliebter." Ich hielt die Erde in meinen Fäusten fest, als wollte ich sie nie wieder loslassen. „Ich will nicht, ich kann nicht!" 

Ich sah mit tränenverschwommen Augen auf das Schwert und betrachtete es. Dann zog ich es langsam aus der Erde. „Nie wieder alleine!" sagte ich leise und holte aus. In diesem Moment fühlte ich es. In meinem Bauch ging etwas vor. Es war wie ein Streicheln von innen. Eine Liebkosung, als wolltest du sagen „Du bist nicht alleine." Ich ließ das Schwert fallen. Nahm meine, mit Dreck und Blut verschmierten, Hände und legte sie auf meinen Bauch. Dann viel ich endlich in Ohnmacht!   
  


Tbc……. Ohne Worte


	13. Über den Tod hinaus

Für den König   
  
Disclaimer: Siehe 1 Kapitel 

Raiting: PG 13

Timeline: März 3019 III Ort: Helms Klamm

Pairing: Natila/Haldir 

Hinweis: Ab hier hälst dich die Geschichte nur noch an das Buch! Zum Zeitpunkt als ich die Geschichte geschrieben hatte gab es den 3. Teil noch nicht! Außerdem würde ich es immer wieder so machen! Dieser Teil des Filmes fand ich nämlich doof! ICH WILL MEINE DUNEDAIN UND DIE ZWILLINGE!

Danke an alle Reviewer: Seni, Eichen..fühlt euch genuddelt..nicht die Kleenex vergessen

-

Kapitel 13   
Über den Tod hinaus   
  
Ich öffnete die Augen. Ein Kopf war über mich gebeugt. Alles war verschwommen ich konnte nichts erkennen. „Haldir!" Dann wurde das Bild deutlicher. Halbarad war es. „Ich hatte einen Traum, einen Schrecklichen. Schlimmer als alles seither gewesen ist!" 

Ich sah mich um. Immer noch auf der Erde liegend. In meiner Hand, Erde. Ich sah meinen Bruder an.   
„Bitte sag, dass es nicht wahr ist!" Er sah mich mit seinen großen Augen an, aus denen Tränen rannen. Er nahm mich hoch und hielt mich mit seinen starken Armen fest und wir weinten gemeinsam. „Es kann doch nicht sein. Er ist doch ein Elb. Elben sterben nicht. Er ist doch unsterblich. ICH muss sterben, nicht er. WARUM!" 

Ich sah zum Grab und stand auf. Halbarad stellte sich hinter mich. Ich dachte an unsrer letzte Nacht. Es war so schön. Seine Haut, sein Haar, ich wollte wieder deinen Duft einatmen. Wieder in diese tiefen blauen Augen blicken. Nein das konnte ich nicht. Das wollte ich auch nicht! Ich sah Halbarad an „Warum ist er hierher gekommen. Er sollte doch in Lorien auf mich warten?" „Haldir hat den Menschen geholfen. Er hat mit seiner Armee die Hornburg gehalten. Ohne Ihn hätte auch Aragorn nicht überlebt!" 

Aragorn – er lebte! Es war kein Trost! Ich sah auf meine Hände blutverschmiert, schmutzig, aber ich spürte keine Schmerzen. „Komm bitte zurück zur Burg, Natila. Es wird Nacht. Du musst dich ausruhen. Du braucht noch so viel Kraft. Wir brauchen dich Natila! Aragorn braucht dich!" Ich sah in an. Wut kam in mir auf. Ich lief los zur Festung. 

Ich rannte durchs Tor, in die Burg und sah mich um. Überall Menschen, sie starrten mich an. Ich suchte und fand ihn schließlich bei einem älteren Mann, der die Rüstung eines Königs trug. Das war mir aber in diesem Moment egal. 

Aragorn drehte sich zu mir um, sah mich und kam mir entgegen. Ich hatte so eine unendliche Wut auf ihn und schrie in an: „Du hast mir das Wertvollste genommen das es für mich gibt, Vetter! Du kannst mein Leben auch haben. Ich will es nicht mehr!" Ich drehte mich um und lief davon. „Natila" rief er mir nach. Doch ich ging nach draußen. Ich suchte mir eine verlassene Ecke. Es war nicht leicht, da überall Menschen waren, fand aber schließlich eine verwaiste Treppe auf dessen oberste Stufen ich mich setzte. 

Ich sah in den Himmel hinauf, die Sterne waren bereits zu sehen. Es waren unsere Sterne. Tränen liefen, Erinnerungen kamen hoch, ich sah immer das Bild Haldirs, wie er zu mir schaut und lächelt. Dann sagte eine Stimme in meinem Kopf: „Ich hab ein Geschenk für dich!" Ich legte meine Hand auf den Bauch. „Ein Geschenk" sagte ich zu mir. „Ich will kein Geschenk ich will meinen Gemahl!" 

Jemand kam die Stufen herauf. Es war Eirien. Ich sah sie an. Ihre Augen sagten mehr als tausend Worte. Sie setzte sich neben mich und nahm meine Hand und hielt sie ganz fest. So saßen wir da eine kleine Ewigkeit. Mir wurde kalt. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Eirien bemerkte es und sprach das erste Mal: „Lass uns hinein gehen. Wir suchen uns eine ruhige Ecke!" Ich antwortete nicht. Ich ließ mich von ihr führen. 

Wir durchquerten den großen Raum und gingen eine Treppe nach oben. Dort befanden sich einige Schlafräume. Eirien stieß einige Türen auf und fand ein unbenutztes Zimmer. Sie setzte mich auf ein Bett uns sagte: „Ich komme gleich wieder, Natila meine Liebe. Ich hole uns etwas zu Essen. Bleib bitte hier." Ich sah zu ihr auf und antwortete nicht. Mir war alles gleichgültig. Irgendwann kam sie wieder, voll beladen. Sie stellte eine große Schale neben mich auf den Boden. Mit dem darin befindlichen Wasser wollte sie mir die Hände reinigen. Sie nahm meine Hand und wollte sie öffnen. Doch ich hielt sie fest verschlossen. „Natila bitte, ich muss dir die Wunden reinigen." Nur widerwillig öffnete ich sie. Das Wasser wurde dunkel vom Blut und Schmutz. Eirien verband die Wunden mit frischem sauberem Stoff. Dann gab sie mir einen Becher. „Trink etwas. Es wird dir gut tun!" Ich trank. Es war Wein, keinen Geschmack, alles war mir gleichgültig. „Hier iss einen Bissen." Sie gab mir ein Stück Brot. Ich nahm es in die Hand, ich wusste nicht mehr was ich damit machen sollte. „Iss" sagte Eirien noch einmal. Ich biss ab, kaute und schluckte ohne ein Gefühl. „Nun leg dich hin." Ich legte mich hin. Sie deckte mich mit einer alten Decke zu und setzte sich neben mir auf Bett. Sie streichelte mich liebevoll über den Kopf. Ich starrte in die Unendlichkeit, bis ich vor Erschöpfung einschlief.   
  
Ich erwachte auf der Lichtung in Lorien, die Luft duftete herrlich. Ich nahm einen tiefen Zug und füllte meine Lungen. Es war befreiend. Ich sah Haldir in der Mitte der Lichtung stehen. Er lächelte mich an. Ich ging zu ihm rüber. Er öffnete seine Hand. „Ich hab ein Geschenk für dich, mein über alles geliebtes Weib" es war eine Mallorn - Blüte die er mir gab. Ich nahm sie und roch vorsichtig daran. Sie duftete nach Haldir. Ich sah ihn an und küsste ihn, so weich, so sanft. „Behüte sie gut! Es ist das Zeichen unserer Liebe" „Das werd ich mein Geliebter" gab ich zur Antwort. „Ich werde auf dich warten, bis du zu mir kommen kannst. Unsere Liebe ist stark genug! Aber du hast noch viele große Aufgaben vor dir, die du erfüllen musst ehe wir wieder vereint sind!" „Ich möchte aber nicht fort von dir, nie wieder!" gab ich zurück. „Du trägst die Verantwortung für unsere Liebe. Lass sie blühen! Ich werde dich ewig Lieben, Natila in Dúnedain". Sein Handrücken strich zärtlich über meine Wange. Ich nahm seine Hand und öffnete die Augen.   
  
Aragorn saß neben mir auf dem Bett und hielt noch seine Hand auf meiner Stirn. Seine Augen lagen tief und er sah um Jahre gealtert aus. „Natila, wir müssen heute noch Aufbrechen. Bitte begleite mich!" Ich setzte mich auf, sah ihn an. Er wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Haldir wollte, dass ich meine Pflicht erfülle. Also werde ich dich begleiten, Aragorn. Ich weiß nicht welche Aufgaben mir noch bevorstehen, aber ich werde dir folgen bis in den Tod." „Du sollst nicht von Tod sprechen! Du sollst Leben!" Und er berührte vorsichtig meinen Bauch. „Du wirst deine Pflicht erfüllen, Dúnadan!" er stand auf küsste meine Stirn und ging bis an die Tür. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal um und sprach: „Natila, es ist ein gefährlicher Weg der uns bevor steht, aber er wurde uns vorher bestimmt. Wir brechen bald auf. Halbarad wird ich holen!" dann ging er.

Ich stand auf, stellte mich aufrecht hin. Ich ordnete mein Haare und band sie zusammen zog meinen Mantel über, der über dem Bett lag. Nahm die Spange des Mantels strich mit der Hand darüber und befestigte sie. Dann ging ich nach unten, durchquerte die große Halle und ging in den Vorhof. Der Morgen graute. Ich holte tief Luft. Dann lief ich los Richtung Hügelgräber. Ich suchte Haldirs Grab auf. Ich kniete mich davor, strich sanft über die immer noch frische Erde. „Ich werde zu dir kommen, Haldir meine Liebe. Es wird nur noch eine kleine Zeit dauern. Ich werde auf unsere große Liebe achten. Ich liebe dich - Für immer." Ich stand auf, nahm mein Schwert und steckte es am oberen Ende des Grabes in die Erde. Dann nahm ich Haldirs Schwert, das immer noch neben dem Grab lag und hing es an meinen Gürtel. Dann ging ich zurück. Halbarad wartete schon am großen Tor. Er musste mich beobachtet haben. „Bist du bereit?" fragte er mich. „Ja" gab ich kurz zurück. „Wo ist Eirien?" „Sie ist schon fort. Sie ritt mit König Theoden und Éomer nach Edoras. Sie kann uns nicht begleiten! Nur Isildurs Erben ist es gestattet die Pfade der Toten zu gehen" Sie hat dir aber einen Brief hinterlassen". Er gab ihn mir:

_ Natila,_

_ ich weiß, dass keine Worte deinen Schmerz lindern können. Auch wenn ich nicht bei dir sein kann, werden meine Gedanken bei dir sein. Leider ist es mir nicht gestattet mit euch zu kommen- meine Herkunft verbietet mir wieder einmal das zu tun, was mein Herz möchte. Pass auf dich und deinen Bruder auf, ich möchte euch nicht auch noch verlieren. Wir sehen uns in Gondor. _

_Mit dem Herzen bei euch_

_Eirien_

Ich las ihn und stecke ihn ein. Wut kam in mir hoch. „Lasst mich doch alle im Stich" gab ich meiner Enttäuschung freien Lauf.   
  
Während wir zu den Pferden gingen erzählte mir Halbarad alles wichtige über das Geschehene in Edoras und Helms Klamm. Ich blickte in die Runde, sah Elrohir und Elladan, sie kamen auf mich zu. Elladan nahm mich, wie gewohnt hoch. Stellte mich aber sofort wieder herunter. Er hatte wahrscheinlich gedacht, es sei unpassend. „Natila, wir fühlen die Trauer mit dir. Es möge dir ein Trost sein, dass du ihn in den Hallen Mandos wieder sehen wirst." „Ich bin sterblich, lieber Elrohir, die Hallen sind mir verborgen!" „Du wärst nicht die erste Edain, die in die Hallen darf. Du hast das Blut Lúthiens in dir. Vergiss dies nicht." Ich blickte zu Boden und dachte darüber nach. Es wäre wahrlich ein Trost, wenn ich Haldir am Ende der Zeit wieder sehen dürfte.   
  
Aragorn kam mit dem Elben Legolas und dem Zwerg, dessen Name Gimli war. „Wir brechen auf. Erst werden wir über die Steppe nach Durnharg reiten. Wir sollten am Übernächsten Tag ankommen also lasst und reiten." Wir bestiegen unsere Pferde und ritten los. Bevor wir die Klamm verließen hielt ich noch einmal inne. Drehte mich um und schaute die Klamm hinauf. Man konnte gerade noch die Hügelgräber erkennen. „Für immer" sagte ich leise und gab meinem Pferd die Hacken. 

tbc


	14. Dem Tod ins Auge

Für den König

Disclaimer: Siehe 1 Kapitel

Raiting: PG 13

Timeline: März 3019 III Ort: Rohan und Süd Gondor

Pairing: Natila/Haldir

Danke meine treuen Mädels!

Eirien: So dein Geheimnis ist offenbart und du hast dich definitiv für den falschen entschieden! Mein armer Halbarad

Seni: Es ist noch ein weiter Weg bis zum Kriegsende.

Kapitel 14   
Dem Tod ins Auge   
  
Tatsächlich kamen wir am übernächsten Tag in Edoras an. Verweilten dort aber nicht, sondern ritten gleich weiter nach Dunharg im Hargtal. So erreichten wir die Veste am späten Nachmittag. Eine Frau erwartete uns bereits am Tor. Es war Lady Éowyn, die Nichte des Königs Théoden und die Schwester Éomers.   
Sie machte auf mich den Eindruck, sie mochte Aragorn sehr. Wie sie ihn ansah und mit im redete. Doch Aragorns Herz verweilte in Bruchtal! 

Wir bekamen bescheidene Unterkünfte im Süden der Festung. Ein karges Lager und etwas Essen war alles was wir benötigten. Es war Krieg. Wir legten uns alle schlafen bis zum Morgengrauen. Ich saß wach, an einem kleinen Fenster und starrte nach draußen. Der ganze Raum voller Menschen und doch war ich alleine und jetzt war auch noch Eirien fort. Aragorn hatte Recht, Wir konnten sie nicht mitnehmen. Sie wäre niemals durch das Tor gekommen, sie war keine Dúnedain. Das vergaß ich immer wieder, mir war es auch völlig egal welches Blut in ihren Adern floss.

Mir war kalt. Jemand legte eine Decke um meine Schultern. Es war Halbarad. Ja er war da und würde mich nicht alleine lassen. Das würde ich nicht zulassen. Nie wieder würde ich von seiner Seite weichen! Er setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett: „Natila mein Kind, du solltest auch etwas schlafen. Morgen werden wir die Pfade betreten und wir wissen nicht was auf uns zukommen wird." „Es ist mir gleich was kommen wird. Ich nehme mein Schicksal so wie es kommt. Bis ich wieder vereint bin, mit Haldir" Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Wut. Aus meiner unendlichen Traurigkeit wurde unbändige Wut. „Sie hilft dir zu überleben!" kam der Gedanke in mir hoch. Ich sah wieder nach draußen und beachtete die Welt um mich nicht mehr. Ich hatte beschlossen nicht mehr zu schlafen. Denn Schlaf bringt Träume und ich wollte nie wieder Träumen. Selbst die Träume von Haldir sorgten nur dafür, dass ich mich danach nur noch elendiger fühlte.   
  
Der Morgen graute. Wir versammelten uns auf dem großen Vorhof und warteten auf Aragorn. Ich wusste nicht wo er die Nacht verbracht hatte. Es war auch einerlei. Er kam und wollte gerade sein Pferd besteigen, als Lady Éowyn herkam. Gekleidet als ob sie fort wollte. Sie sprach mit Aragorn. Ich konnte aber nichts verstehen. Sie viel auf die Knie. Wahrscheinlich bat sie ihn hier zu bleiben. Was für eine Närrin. Es ging doch um mehr als nur ein Menschenleben. Wir wollten Mittelerde retten. Aragorn nahm sie hoch schüttelte den Kopf und küsste ihre Hand. Er stieg auf sein Pferd und ritt los ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Ich spürte, dass es ihm nicht leicht gefallen war. Er empfand viel für diese Frau. Ich blickte zurück und sah sie dastehen, wie eine Statue so kalt und schön.   
  
Wir erreichten den Eingang zu den Pfaden, der nicht weit entfernt war. Es war ein großer schwarzer Stein, der am Eingang des Tals stand. Eine unheimliche Gegend war dies hier, wir fürchteten uns sehr, zwischen diesen alten Felsen und den schwarzen Bäumen. Selbst die Elben schauten mit großen Augen. Unwillkürlich strich ich mir mit der linken Hand über den Bauch. Es wird gut gehen. Die Pferde scheuten. Wir mussten absteigen und die Pferde führen.

Nach einer Weile erreichten wir das Tor, durch das wir schreiten mussten. Alle hatten große Angst. Halbarad sprach: „Dies ist ein übles Tor, und mein Tod liegt jenseits von ihm. Dennoch will es wagen, aber kein Pferd wird hingehen." Ich sah ihn mit großem Entsetzen an. Aragorn meinte aber, dass die Pferde mit müssten. Wir könnten nicht ohne Pferde zum Ziele kommen. So schritt Aragorn voran und alle Dúnedain folgten ihm. Die Pferde ließen sich von uns führen. Das von Legolas musste aber die Augen verbunden werden, da es scheute.

Wir waren in absoluter Dunkelheit. Aragorn entzündete eine Fackel und führte den Zug der Dúnedain an. Elladan ging als letzter und trug ebenfalls eine Fackel. Gimli der Zwerg kam hinterher gestolpert. Jedes mal wenn wir anhielten um auf Gimli zu warten hörten wir ein Flüstern und Murmeln. Aber nicht hielt uns auf. Das war gut, denn zurück konnten wir auch nicht mehr. Eine Unsichtbare Armee folgte uns.

In einer großen Höhle fanden wir ein Gerippe, eines einst wohl mächtigen Mannes. Er trug noch einen goldenen Harnisch. Wer weiß, was diese Arme Kreatur hier gesucht hatte. Aragorn sprach nun laut in die Dunkelheit der Höhle: „Behaltet eure Schätze und eure Geheimnisse, die ihr verborgen habt in den verfluchten Jahren. Schnelligkeit fordern wir nun. Lasst uns vorbei, und dann kommt. Ich rufe euch zum Stein von Erech."

Aber es kam kein Antwort, doch plötzlich kam ein Windhauch und die Fackeln erloschen. Wir mussten im Dunklen weitergehen, bis es plötzlich heller wurde. Wir kamen an ein zweites Tor. Ein Bach plätscherte.   
Wir hatten es geschafft. Ohne einen Mann zu verlieren, hatten wir die Pfade der Toten durchschritten. Der einzige, der Schaden nahm war Gimli, der Zwerg, dessen Nerven nicht die besten waren.

Legolas kam zu Aragorn und sprach: „ Die Toten folgen uns. Ich sehe Gestalten von Männern und Pferden, und bleichen Banner wie Wolkenfetzen und Speere wie Winterdickichte in einer nebligen Nacht." „Ja, die Toten reiten hinterher. Sie wurden gerufen", sagte Elladan.

Wir hatten das Gebirge durchquert und waren im Morthondtal herausgekommen. Aragorn rief uns zu: "Freunde, vergesst eure Müdigkeit! Reitet nun! Wir müssen zum Stein von Erech kommen ehe dieser Tag vergeht, der Weg ist noch lang!" So ritten wir, was die Pferde hergaben, und sie gaben alles. Als wir in bewohntes Gebiet kamen, flüchteten die Menschen vor uns. Zu groß waren ihre Ängste. Sie schrieen nur „Der König der Toten! Der König der Toten kommt über uns."   
In meinem geistigen Auge sah ich Aragorn als König reiten, in den Farben Gondors und eine Fahne flatterte hinter ihm im Wind. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte mich aufs reiten zu konzentrieren. Wir mussten uns eilen. Die Zeit rückte näher, doch der Stein war noch weit. Erst kurz vor Mitternacht erreichten wir endlich den Berg Erech.   
  
Auf seinem Gipfel stand ein schwarzer Stein, eine schwarze mannshohe Kugel, die bereits zur hälfte im Boden vergraben war. Es war beeindruckend, wenn man bedachte, dass dieser Stein einst aus Númenor stammte. Wir ritten hin. Elrohir gab Aragorn ein silbernes Horn, und er blies darauf. Wir hatten das Gefühl als ob es von überall her ein Echo gäbe.

Dann kamen die Toten, die Ihren Eid erfüllen wollten, den sie einst gebrochen hatten. Aragorn sprach: „Die Stunde ist gekommen. Ich gehe jetzt nach Pelargir am Anduin, und ihr sollt mir nachkommen. Wenn dieses ganze Land befreit ist von Saurons Dienern, dann werde ich den Eid als erfüllt ansehen und ihr könnt in Frieden ziehen." Mir lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter, denn dann sagte Aragorn endlich: "Denn ich bin Elessar, Isildurs Erbe von Gondor!" Dann öffnete Halbarad den Stab den er schon seit Bruchtal mit sich führte und rolle ein großes Banner aus. Es war Schwarz, man konnte in der Nacht nichts erkennen.   
Wir rasteten bis zum Morgengrauen, aber keiner schlief. Der Ort war viel zu unheimlich. Als es dämmerte ritten wir weiter immer gefolgt von dem Heer der Toten.   
  
Wir ritten ohne Unterlass. Alle Menschen flüchteten vor uns. Mit Hilfe der Armee der Toten schafften wir es die südlichen Länder zu befreien. Alle Männer die noch kämpfen konnten folgten uns bis zum Anduin. Wir befreiten in Windeseile Gilrain, Lebennin und Pelargir dort wo die schwarzen Cosaren ihre Schiffe hatten.   
Als wir alle Schiffe gekaperten und genug Mannen zusammen hatten für ein großes Heer, lies Aragorn das Toten Heer frei und betrachtet den Eid als erfüllt. In alle Himmelsrichtungen verschwanden die Toten und hatten endlich ihren Frieden.   
  
Wie gerne wäre ich den Toten gefolgt. Doch ich hatte meinen Eid noch zu erfüllen. Halbarad verließ nie meine Seite. Immer war er in meiner Nähe. Auch wenn wir kämpften, kämpfte er für mich. Und während dem Ritt trug er Aragorns Banner, das nun im Tageslicht erstrahlte. Der weiße Turm von Gondor über ihm 7 Sterne und darüber die Krone Elendils. Wahrlich ein Banner. Halbarad erzählte mir, dass es Arwen selbst angefertigt hatte. Schon seit Jahre saß sie daran. Wir bestiegen die Schiffe und ruderten Fluss aufwärts. Es konnte uns nur unmöglich gelingen, rechtzeitig Gondor zu helfen. Wir würden sicher zu spät kommen.

Aragorn war mit uns im ersten Schiff. Wir konnten uns das erste Mal ausruhen, seit wir von Dunharg los ritten. Ich hatte das erste Mal Zeit zum Grübeln.   
Ich setzte mich in die hinterste Ecke den Schiffs. Ich kauerte mich ganz klein zusammen und steckte meinen Kopf zwischen die Knie.   
Einsamkeit machte sich in mir breit. Ich betrachtete meine Hände. Die Verbände den Eirien mir angelegt hatte waren längst abgerissen. Die Wunden waren verkrustet und schmerzten. Beim kämpfen hatte ich es gar nicht bemerkt. Doch jetzt fühlte ich das Pochen. Der Schmerz wanderte hinauf zu meinem Herzen. „Gelieber Haldir! Wie soll ich es ohne dich schaffen?" Ich weinte, endlich kamen wieder Tränen. Ich wusste nicht ob es die Erschöpfung war oder die Wut. Aber ich hatte das verlangen jemanden oder etwas zu schlagen.

Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, so fest, dass sich meine Fingernägel tief ins Fleisch bohrten. Dann schlug ich auf ein Fass ein, das neben mir stand. Mit all meinen Kräften schlug ich zu, bis das Holz splitterte.   
Ich weiß nicht wie lange es gedauert hatte, doch auf einmal nahm jemand meine Hände und hielt sie eisern Fest. Es war Halbarad. „Natila, bitte tu das nicht!" Ich wollte mich befreien, doch er war zu stark. Ich wollte mich wehren und trat zu, er ließ mich los. Ich schlug auf ihn ein, immer und immer wieder. Ich hatte längst keine Kraft mehr. Bis ich schließlich in seinen Armen zusammenbrach.

Ich lag in seinem Schoß und wimmerte nur noch. „Es tut mir so leid, Halbarad, es tut mir ja so leid!" flüsterte ich. Er streichelte mich liebevoll und strich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich Natila! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert!" Ich sah ihn mit meinen blutunterlaufenen Augen an: „Ich liebe dich auch, mein Bruder! Verzeih mir! Ich werde stark sein. Für dich, für Haldir und für meine Mallorn -Blüte! Für den König werde ich sterben!"

Er sah mich an und nahm meine Hände. Die Wunden waren wieder aufgerissen und Blut tropfte auf den Boden. „Warte Mädchen ich komme gleich wieder." Er ging fort. Ich sah den Tropfen zu wie sie von meiner Hand auf den Boden fielen. Ganz langsam Tropfen für Tropfen. Jeder Tropfen ein Stück näher!   
Dann kam Halbarad zurück. Er hatte einen Wasserbeutel dabei. Er reinigte meine Hände und riss aus seinem Hemd mehrere Stücke heraus und verband die Wunden neu. „Du wirst sie noch brauchen. Die Schlacht steht uns noch bevor. Tausende Orks warten auf uns. Du willst doch nicht, dass sie dich kriegen? Dass sie gewinnen, oder?" „Nein….jeder tote Ork bringt mich ein Stück näher an meinen geliebten Elben."

Ich sah auf meine Hände: „Wusstest du, dass er ganz zarte Hände hatte. Er konnte doch mit solchen Händen nicht kämpfen. Das hätte Aragorn doch wissen müssen!" „Natila, bitte! Du darfst dich nicht so quälen! Das hilft dir nicht, Haldir nicht und vor allem Aragorn nicht. Er trägt die Zukunft ganz Mittelerdes auf seinen Schultern. Erdrücke ihn nicht, bitte!" „Du hast ja Recht, Halbarad. Verzeih!"

Da kam Aragorn auf uns zu. Er kniete sich vor mich. Wahrlich wie ein König sah er aus. "Wir haben Glück. Die Valar sind uns wohlgesonnen. Sie schicken uns Wind vom Meer. Er treibt uns schnell voran. Bitte seit bereit. Wir werden Morgen schon in Gondor sein. Ich brauche jeden Mann, und dich Natila. Bitte!" „Ich werde für dich kämpfen, töten und sterben. Denn du bis Elessar, unser König!" Er strich mir mit seinem Handrücken über die Wange und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich danke euch!" sagte er und küsste mir die Stirn.   
  
Legolas rief ihn zu sich, und Aragorn ging zurück, verbeugte sich jedoch vorher noch einmal vor uns. Dann waren wir wieder allein. Halbarad sah mich an und setzte sich dicht neben mich. „Natila, ich muss dir noch etwas sagen. Für den Fall, dass mir etwas zustößt, möchte ich, dass du Eirien etwas von mir ausrichtest." Ich starrte ihn mit großen Augen an „Nein, Halbarad dir stößt nichts zu. Ich werde es nicht zulassen!" „Natila bitte! Höre mich an. Ich liebe Eirien. Ich glaube ich habe sie immer geliebt aber ich wusste auch, dass ihr Herz jemand anderem gehört!" „Nein Halbarad, das glaub ich nicht. Sie liebt dich auch, sie kann es nur nicht so zeigen! Und die Sache mit Boromir…" „Ja sie hat es mir erzählt, es war nichts. Nur ein Abenteuer! Nein Ihr Herz hatte sie schon viel früher verloren!"

Ich dachte nach. Wo könnte es geschehen sein. Dann viel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich! Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein! „Elrohir, nicht wahr?" „Ja!" antwortete Halbarad traurig „Woher wusstest du?" fragte ich ihn. „Sie hat im Schlaf geredet! Sie hat zwar nicht seinen Namen ausgesprochen. Aber ich bin ja nicht dumm!" Deshalb war sie so ungern in Bruchtal. Aber warum hatte er eine andere zum Weibe genommen? „Mein lieber Halbarad, es ist nie zu spät für die Liebe, Kämpfe! Sie liebt dich, das weiß ich genau!" „Ja sie liebt mich, wie einen Bruder!" Er stand auf. „Sag ihr nur, dass ich es verstehe! Ich wüsche Ihr, dass sie ihre Liebe bekommt, sie hat es verdient!" „Ich liebe dich Halbarad" sagte ich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Stirn und stand auf.

Er ging vor zu Aragorn und Legolas. Ich musste erst einmal über das gesprochene Nachdenken. Wie konnte Eirien mir das alles nur verheimlichen. War ich nicht ihre Freundin. Was dachte sie, dass ich gleich zu Elrond laufe? Ich beschloss, dass ich mit Elrohir reden musste, das Leben konnte viel zu kurz sein. Liebe ist doch wichtiger als alles andere.

Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und suchte Elrohir, fand aber nur Elladan und fragte ihn: „Weist du wo dein Bruder ist?" „Ja Kleine Dúnadan. Geht's dir wieder besser?" Er sah mich an und lächelte. „Gut so, du bist tapfer." „Danke Elladan" Ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und er sah etwas verstört mich an „Er ist vorne am Bug"

Ich ging nach vorne und fand ihn auch bei Legolas. „Elrohir, kann ich dich mal sprechen? Alleine bitte!" „Natürlich, Natila ich komme." Er folgte mir ins Innere des Schiffes. „Elrohir ich muss mit dir etwas besprechen, etwas sehr persönliches" „Womit kann ich dir helfen?" „In dem du mir sagst, warum du Eirien unglücklich gemacht hast!" Er sah mich mit seinen schönen Elbenaugen an, als ob er mich lynchen wollte. „Ich verstehe deinen Schmerz Natila, aber das hier geht dich überhaupt nichts an!" „Oh doch mein Lieber Herr ELB! Ich habe gerade die große Liebe meines Lebens verloren, und ihr werft eure Liebe einfach weg! Warum? Weil es Elrond so wollte. Arwen lässt sich auch nicht vorschreiben wen sie lieben darf, und wen nicht! Du bist doch erwachsen. Eine Bindung aus politischen Gründen wird in dieser Zeit sicher nicht mehr benötigt! Was soll das ganze. Du liebst deine Frau gar nicht! Und sie dich sicher auch nicht! Eirien liebt dich und du liebst sie, dass ist doch das einzige was zählt!" „Du kannst das nicht verstehen. Du bist ein Mensch! Wir haben über eine ganz andere Zeitspanne zu entscheiden. Da geht es nicht nach dem Herzen." „Das ist ja wohl die dümmste Ausrede die ich je gehört habe! Ich kenne fast alle großen Geschichten der Elben und fast immer geht es dabei um Liebe! Du bist nur feige! Aber denk an meine Worte Herr ELB, wenn sie tot ist, ist es vorbei!" Ich rannte weg.

Ich brauchte frische Luft. Elladan sah mir nach und sah dann seinen Bruder an. Er ging zu Elrohir.   
Ich stellte mich an die Rehling und schaute aufs Ufer. Wie konnten zwei Mensche nur so dumm sein. Ach ja einer war ja ein Elb. Halbarad tauchte hinter mir auf und brachte mir eine Decke, die er mir um die Schultern legte. „Du kannst ihnen nicht helfen. Sie müssen ihre Entscheidungen selber treffen. Ich weiß nur, dass ich keine Rolle in diesem Spiel spiele, so gerne ich sie nehmen würde." Ich sah ihn an und lächelte ihn an. Ich glaube es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass ich lächeln konnte. „Lieber Bruder, du bist zu gut für diese Welt!" Ich küsste ihn und setze mich an einen Windgeschützten Ort. Er setzte sich neben mich und ich legte meinen Kopf in seinen Schoß. Er streichelte mein Haar. Ich weinte ganz leise in mich hinein und schloss meine Augen.   
  
Aragorn, ich ritt mit Aragorn über die Felder, wir wurden von einer großen Armee begleitet. Stolz und mit erhobenem Haupt ritt er an der Spitze. Sein Schwert in die Höhe gestreckt. „Zum Angriff" rief er, und wir ritten los. Die Hufe dröhnten auf dem Boden. Neben mir ritt Halbarad, er trug immer noch das Banner König Elessars. Ein Schmerz im Bauch. Ich konnte nicht mehr atmen. Ich taumelte und sah wie Aragorn vom Pferd stürzte. Mit letzter Kraft schleppte ich mich zu Aragorn. Er lag bewegungslos da. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen, doch bevor ich bewusstlos wurde sah ich Halbarad, der mit der Speerspitze des Banners im Bauch, verwundet da lag. Das Banner lag da, mit Dreck und Blut beschmiert.   
  
Ich wachte auf. Mein Kopf lag noch immer im Schoß meines Bruders. Mein Bauch schmerze immer noch. Ich legte mich auf den Rücken. „Halbarad, etwas stimmt nicht. Ich habe solche Schmerzen im Bauch. Bitte hilf mir." Ich hielt mir mit meinen Händen den Bauch. „Bitte, bitte beruhige dich. Es wird gleich wieder vorbei sein" redete ich mir ein. Halbarad sah mich völlig verängstigt an. Er stand auf und holte Aragorn. Er kam sofort. Ich konnte kaum noch atmen. „Aragorn hilf mir! Hilf uns!" Er sah mich ernst an: „Sei jetzt stark, Natila!" Er öffnete meine Lederweste und öffnete mein Hemd. „Es tut so weh!" sagte ich. „Schon gut.. Du schaffst es!"

Er legte seine Hand auf meinen Bauch. Sofort kam ein Gefühl der Wärme. Der Schmerz ließ nach. Dann war er auf einmal ganz verschwunden. Ich richtete mich auf. „Was hast du nur getan?" fragte ich ihn. „Nichts, ich habe nur mit deinem Kind geredet" sagte er und fügte hinzu „Ich sehe euch nicht gerne auf dem Schlachtfeld. Aber ich weiß, dass ich dich niemals davon abbringen könnte. Also nur das eine: Pass auf euch auf! Ich will nicht noch einen von uns verlieren." Er gab mir einen Kuss und ging wieder nach vorne zu Legolas und dem Zwerg.

Ich knöpfte mein Hemd wieder zu und verschloss meine Weste. Halbarad sah mich wütend an: „Seit wann weißt du es?" „Eine Weile!" gab ich zurück. „Du hättest niemals mitgehen dürfen. Nicht einmal zu den Pfaden der Toten, ach was sage ich! Du hättest niemals Bruchtal verlassen dürfen. Das war also der Grund, warum Elrond nicht wollte, dass ich dich mitnehme. Er hat recht gehabt!" Ich sah in mit meinen müden traurigen Augen an: „Ich muss tun, was ich tun muss! Im Angesicht der Schlacht erwacht im Herzen die Seele eines Kriegers! Du könntest mich nicht zurücklassen. Das wusste auch Haldir! Er hätte mir sonst niemals so ein Geschenk gemacht! Bitte beende jetzt dieses Thema. Ich werde nicht mehr darüber reden." Er stand sprachlos da, fasste einen Entschluss und ging vor zu Aragorn.

tbc


	15. Der zweite Schwur

Für den König

Disclaimer: Siehe 1 Kapitel

Raiting: PG 13

Timeline: März 3019 III Ort: Gondor/ Pelennor/Minas Tirith

Pairing: Natila - Witwe

Danke meine treuen Mädels!

Seni sei tapfer…es ist ein Krieg zu gewinnen!

* * *

Kapitel 15

Der zweite Schwur   
  
Wir näherten uns dem Ziel. man konnte jetzt schon die brennenden Felder sehen. Ich bereitete mich vor. Im inneren des Schiffs zog ich mich aus, nahm aus das Elbenkleid meinem Reisesack und zog es an. Über das Kleid nahm ich mein Kettenhemd und die Lederweste und zog sie fest zu. Als letzten gürtete ich noch mein Schwert, Haldirs Schwert, um und ging an Deck. Der Morgen war bereits angebrochen.   
Alle waren bereit. Ich sah Aragorn an, er hatte sich verändert. Er trug die Zeichen Gondors, und auf seiner Stirn ruhte ein Reif mit dem Stern des Nordens und auf seiner Brust ruhte der Stein „Elessar" den er von Galadriel erhielt.   
Wir standen am Bug und schauten hoch in den Norden. Man sah, wie die Schlacht ausgefochten wurde. Es sah nicht gut aus für die Menschen. Nazgûls flogen mit ihren Ungetümen über die Pelennor – Felder.   
Halbarad breitete das Banner aus, so dass die Kämpfer auf den Feldern sehen konnten: Der König kommt zurück.   
Wir gingen an Land mit alle Mannen die wir aus Süden mitgebracht hatten. Aragorn führte uns an. Éomer, der Thronfolger Rohans kam auf uns zu. Groß war die Freude, er warf sein Schwert in die Höhe und fing es wieder auf. „ Wahrlich schön euch zu sehen, Aragorn! Lasst und nun gemeinsam in die Schlacht ziehen. Denn es sieht nicht gut aus für uns" So kam es, das wir gemeinsam gegen das üble Volk der Orks, Haradrim und der Ostlinge zogen.   
  
Aragorn ritt neben mir. Wir trafen auf die ersten Feinde. Das Kämpfen begann. In jedem Feind sah ich den Mörder meines Gemahls. So kam es, dass ich mit dem edlen Elben – Schwert jeden Feind, der vor mich trat, niederstach. Keine Grade! Bis mein Pferd von einem Pfeil getroffen wurde und stolperte. Ich viel herunter, hatte mich aber sofort gefangen. Ich stand da, mit gezogenem Schwert, bereit dem Feind Auge in Auge zu treten. Ich sah, wie ein Ostling, der bereits am Boden lag, seinen Bogen spannte und Aragorn anvisierte. Mit einem Sprung war ich bei ihm und schlug dem Ostling den Kopf ab, das Schwert ging ohne großen Widerstand durch den Hals des Feindes. Sein Pfeil verließ die Sehne, verfehlte aber Aragorn um Haaresbreite. Er sah sich um und schaute mich an. Entsetzten war in seinen Augen zu sehen: „NATILA, hinter dir!" Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen, als sich Halbarad auf mich stürzte.   
Ich verlor den Boden unter meinen Füßen und fiel. Noch während ich fiel sah ich es: Ein Speer traf Halbarad mitten in den Bauch. Wir fielen gleichzeitig. Das Banner Aragorns, folgte langsam unserem Fall, bis es auf dem Boden zwischen uns, landete.

Ich wollte schreien, doch kein Ton verließ meine Lippen. Ich kroch zu ihm und ließ dabei mein Schwert fallen. Ich streichelte über sein Haar. Dann nahm ich meine ganze Kraft zusammen und zog den Speer aus seinem Körper. Ein Schrei. Ich legte seinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß. Alles um mich herum vergaß ich, das töten, die Feinde und die Freunde. „Halbarad, bitte nicht, tu mir das nicht an. Halte durch, ich werde Hilfe holen."   
Ich schrie nach Aragorn. „Nein, Natila. Er hat wichtigeres zu tun" flüstere Halbarad. Doch Aragorn war bereits von seinem Pferd gestiegen. Er kam auf uns zu, während er noch einige Feinde aus dem Weg schaffte. „Halbarad!" schrie er herüber. Als er bei uns angekommen war sagte Halbarad schließlich: „Mein König, bitte sorge für Natila, sie wird dich brauchen. Sie hat sonst niemanden mehr" Tränen liefen Aragorn hinunter. „Mein lieber Freund und Vetter. Ich werde für euch da sein solange ihr mich braucht." „Geh jetzt, mein König!" befahl Halbarad. Und mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn verabschiedete sich Aragorn von seinem besten Freund. Er nahm meine Hand und sprach: "Natila, dein Schwur ist erfüllt. Aber kämpfe, kämpfe für unsere Familie, unsere Ahnen und für dein Kind. Gib nicht auf". Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten verließ er uns und stieg wieder auf sein stolzes Ross und kämpfte, für die Menschen!   
  
Ich hielt immer noch Halbarad in den Armen. Er sah mich an uns sprach: „Meine Kleine. Es ist soweit, mein Schicksal hat sich erfüllt. Ich war es, der für den König sterben durfte. Ich wusste es schon lange. Nun sei tapfer du musst durchhalten. Ich möchte doch sehen wir du dein Kind bekommst, von dort aus, wo ich sein werde. Ich werde immer in deiner Nähe sein. Ich liebe dich, Schwester. Mach uns Dúnedain stolz auf dich." Er holte noch einmal tief Luft: „Sag Eirien, ich wünsche ihr, dass sie ihre Liebe leben kann!" Seine Augen verloren ihren Glanz. Er starb völlig ruhig. Ich blieb einfach sitzen, den toten Bruder im Schoß und starrte in die Leere. „Warum nur?" Ich konnte nicht mehr. Alles verschwamm vor meinen Augen. Wie konnte das Schicksal so grausam zu mir sein. So viel Leid kann ein einzelner Mensch nicht ertragen. Ich sah mich um. Überall tot und verderben und ich lebte. Ich betrachtete meine Hände, sie waren blutverschmiert. Der Verband war durchdrängt vom Blute meines Bruders. Es war nicht mein Blut, das ich in meinem Träumen sah. Tränen trübten meinen Blick. Plötzlich war es da. Ein stechender Schmerz. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr. Aus, endlich! Ich viel in ein tiefes Schwarzes loch. HALDIR! Ich komme.   
  
Ich öffnete die Augen und versuchte mich zu orientieren. Ich war hier schon einmal. Ich wollte mich erheben aber meine Schulter schmerzte. Jemand hielt mich zurück. Ein angenehmer Duft durchströmte den Raum. Ich holte tief Luft. Eine Wohltat. „Es ist schön dich wohlauf zu sehen" sagte eine Stimme neben mir. Es war Aragorn. Er sah alt und sehr müde aus. Er strich mir eine Strähne aus der Stirn und küsste mich. „Es war knapp, Kleine" sah er mich ernst an. „Halbarad?" fragte ich mit gebrochener Stimme. „Es tut mir so unendlich Leid. Er hat es nicht überlebt." „Wo ist er?" „Wir haben Ihn vor den Toren aufgebahrt, wie alle Dúnedain die am heutigen Tag gestorben sind." „Wie viele?" „Acht" war die knappe Antwort Aragorns. Ich richtige mich vorsichtig auf, der Schmerz wurde so erträglich.

Ich sah mich um. Es war noch ein Bett neben mir belegt mit einem Verletzten. „Haben wir gesiegt?" „Die Schlacht ist gewonnen, doch Sauron lebt noch. Wir müssen noch gegen Mordor ziehen!" „Ich werde mitkommen. Und versuche nicht mich davon abzuhalten! Die Valar erlaubten mir bis jetzt noch nicht zu sterben. Also werde ich auch den letzten Kampf mit ausfechten!"   
Er sah mich traurig und erschöpft an: „Ich werde es dir nicht verbieten, Natila, aber ich werde es auch nicht gutheißen. Doch bevor es in die Schlacht geht, kümmere dich um sie" er schaute aufs andere Bett und verließ dann den Raum.   
  
Ich versuchte erst einmal meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Dann spürte ich es wieder, dieses wundervolle streicheln in meinem Bauch. Ich sah nach unten und legte meine Hände, die nun frisch verbunden waren, auf den Bauch. „Ich danke dir mein Kind!" sagte ich „Ich werde auf uns achten. Ich habe es jetzt so vielen versprochen, dass ich es auch halten muss! Wir werden Leben!" Aberglauben konnte ich es nicht, die Zukunft versprach etwas anderes.   
  
Ich stand vorsichtig auf. Die Schulter schmerzte. Sie war fest verbunden, doch frisches Blut drang in den Verbandsstoff. Vorsichtig ging ich an das Nachbarbett. Eine Frau lag darin. Eine, die ich so sehr vermisste, obgleich wir und erst von ein paar Tagen das Letzte Mal gesehen hatten. 10 Tage und doch kam es mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Mit meiner Hand streichelte ich ihr kurzes schwarzes Haar. Sie öffnete die Augen kurz, und viel sogleich wieder in einen tiefen, von Fieberschüben geplagten Traum.

Eine Heilerin kam herein: „Mein Liebes Kind, ihr dürft noch nicht aufstehen. Herr Aragorn, hat es VERBOTEN! Ihr müsst einen Tag mindestens liegen, damit die Wunde sich verschließt." Ich legte mich widerwillig wieder ins Bett, aber nicht ohne vorher Eirien einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. „Was ist mit Ihr? Konnte Aragorn ihr nicht helfen?" „Es sieht nicht gut aus. Aber Herr Aragorn hat sie vom Abgrund des Todes geholt! Aber ihr fehlt der Wille des weiterlebens. Dafür gibt es leider keine Medizin. Auch der König kann da nicht heilen!" Sie deckte mich zu und ich schloss die Augen und wartete bis die Heilerin das Zimmer verließ. Dann stand ich vorsichtig auf und öffnete leise die Türe und sah nach draußen. Es war geschäftiges Treiben. Es würde nicht auffallen wenn ich schnell das Zimmer verließ.

Aber erst einmal musste ich Kleidung finden. In einem Schrank hinter der Tür fand ich einen Teil meiner Kleidung. Leider keine Hose, und kein Hemd, die waren in meinem Reisesack. Der war sicher noch auf dem Schiff. Also beschloss ich nur meinen Mantel zu nehmen und warf ihn vorsichtig über meine verletzte Schulter. Mit einer Hand schloss ich die Spange und huschte so durch die Türe nach draußen. Ich zog die Kapuze tief in mein Gesicht und verließ die Häuser der Heilung. Ich war dankbar, dass ich so lange in Minas Tirith lebte. So kannte ich mich einigermaßen gut aus und konnte mich unerkannt durch die Straßen begeben. Ich sprach eine Wache der Feste an: „Könnt ihr mir sagen wo Herr Aragorn und seine Gefährten sind?" „ Der König hat seine Zelte vor dem Stadttor aufgestellt. Seine Gefährten sind bei Ihm, doch wer seit Ihr?" „Ich bin Natila, Dúnedain und habe einen wichtigen Auftrag zu erfüllen!" sprach ich und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging ich schon Richtung Stadttor.   
  
Es war zerbrochen und aus den Angeln gehoben. Dieses wundervolle riesige Bauwerk! Es musste wahrlich eine große Schlacht stattgefunden haben. Die Felder weiter draußen brannten immer noch. Ein beißender Geruch lag in der Luft. Die Torwache ließ mich durch. Ich ging zu den Zelten. Elladan stand vor einem großen Zelt und hielt Wache. „Wo ist dein Bruder?" fragte ich ihn. Er sah mich an und nahm mich hoch. Er hielt mich an meiner verletzten Schulter. Ich musste aufschreien. Er ließ mich sofort runter „Verzeih, ich sah deine Verletzung nicht. Natila, ich bin so froh dich wohlauf zu sehen. Du bist stark, Kleine!" Schon kamen mehrere Personen aus dem Zelt, die den Schrei hörten. Legolas, Elrohir und der Zwerg waren auch darunter. „Elrohir, du musst mich begleiten!" sagte ich in einem Befehlston. „Wie du wünschst. Ich werde kommen. Ich muss nur noch einmal zu Aragorn."

Er ging ins Zelt und kam nach kurzer Zeit wieder heraus. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, Natila, die letzte Beratung findet bald statt!" „Es ist wichtig, folge mir." So kam es, dass Elrohir mit mir in die Häuser der Heilung ging. Er wusste noch nicht warum. Aber ich führte ihn in unser Krankenzimmer. Die Heilerin war anwesend und über Eirien bebeugt, als sie uns sah fing sie an: „Hab ich euch nicht zur Bettruhe verpflichtet? Ihr Waldläufer aus dem Norden seid so undankbare Patienten! Legt euch sofort wieder ins Bett, oder ich werde euch festbinden lassen." Ich antwortete kurz: „Verzeiht mir, ich brachte nur Medizin für die Patientin!" und schob Elrohir an Eiriens Bett. Er erblickte Eirien, die im Fieber sich hin und her wälzte. „Was ist mit ihr geschehen?" fragte er. „Sie ist verletzt worden, auf dem Schlachtfeld. Die Wunde wurde von Aragorn geheilt. Doch Ihre Seele ist befallen. Sie hat keinen Lebenswillen, den kannst nur du ihr geben, das spüre ich genau." Er sah mich mit seinen so wunderschönen tiefgrauen Elbenaugen an. Dann kniete er sich zu Eirien und nahm Ihre Hand: „Meine über alles geliebte Eirien, was hab ich dir nur angetan! Es war nicht richtig. Verzeih mir." Er streichelte liebevoll ihr schweißnasses Gesicht und küsste sie innig auf den Mund.

Ich schnappte mir die Heilerin und zog sie aus dem Zimmer: „Wir können hier nichts mehr tun, nur stören!" Draußen angekommen ließen mich meine Beine im Stich und ich sank zu Boden. Mir wurde schwindelig und meine Schulter fühlte sich an, als ob jemand glühendes Eisen hineinbohrte. Die Heilerin konnte meinen Sturz noch auffangen, noch bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor, flüsterte ich noch: „Nicht in das Zimmer…".  
  
Ich erwachte. Es war bereits Nacht. Ich sah mich um und im Schein der Kerzen, die aufgestellte wurden, erkannte ich, dass ich wieder in meinem Krankenzimmer lag. Ich schaute rüber zu Eirien, sie schlief völlig ruhig. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam. Ich war erleichtert. Ich wollte etwas laufen und erhob mich, doch der Schmerz überkam mich wieder. „Du musst stark für den letzten Kampf sein!" ermahnte ich mich und blieb liegen. Es war ruhig, nichts bewegte sich, außer den Schatten, die das flackernde Kerzenlicht warfen. Ich streichelte meinen Bauch. Ich war einsam.

Meine Männer hatten mich verlassen, wie konnten sie mir das nur antun! Ich bin doch eine schwache Frau! Ich konnte es ohne sie nicht schaffen. Tränen liefen mein Gesicht hinab. „Haldir!" flüsterte ich und zog die Decke fest an mich heran. „Natila?" kam eine Stimme von nebenan. Ich sah, dass Eirien die Augen geöffnet hatte. Ich stand vorsichtig auf und hielt mir die Schulter. Nur vorsichtig sein! Ich ging zu ihr ans Bett und nahm ihre Hand. „Schön dich wieder unter den Lebenden zu sehen, Kleines!" sagte ich zu ihr und versuchte meine Stimme fest klingen zu lassen. „Ich hatte einen Traum!" sagte sie zu mir und lächelte leicht. „Ja ich weiß, er liebt dich und wird dich ewig lieben!" Eirien sah mich mit großen Augen an: „Wovon redest du?" fragte sie mich. „Elrohir!" war meine kurze Antwort.

Sie drehte sich um und zeigte mir ihren Rücken. „Es wird nicht sein! Es darf nicht sein! Ich werde es nicht zulassen. Er ist nicht mein!" Sie weinte leise. Ich nahm Eirien, so gut ich konnte in den Arm. „Du musst jetzt ganz Tapfer sein. Ich muss dir leider noch etwas Schreckliches sagen!" Sie sah mich ängstlich an. Ich wollte stark sein, ich wollte tapfer sein und noch versagte ich. Tränen liefen mir herunter. Eirien schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein Natila, sag nicht, dass etwas mit Halbarad geschehen ist." Ich senkte meinen Blick. „Wo ist er?" Meine Stimme zitterte und ich flüstere nur: „Vor den Stadttoren ist er aufgebahrt mit den anderen Dúnedain, die gefallen sind." Sie setzte sich auf und nahm mich in den Arm und weinte. Sie weinte das erste Mal seit ich sie kannte. Wir weinten zusammen und eng umschlungen, so als ob wir nur noch uns hätten. So saßen wir auf dem Bett bis der Morgen graute. Als unsere Tränen versiegt waren standen wir auf, zogen unsere Waldläufermäntel über und gingen lautlos aus dem Haus, bis zum Tor.   
  
Die Wachen ließen uns gewähren und wir gingen zu dem Ort wo die Dúnedain aufgebahrt wurden. Wir schritten die Reihen ab und ich gab jedem gefallenen Bruder einen Abschiedskuss auf die Stirn. Halbarad war als letztes aufgebahrt. Wir erreichten Ihn gemeinsam. Er sah so friedlich aus, zugedeckt mit seinem Mantel, die Sternenspange auf der Brust. Ich streichelte ihn liebevoll und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Er war so kalt. Eirien legt ihre Hand auf seine. Sie blickte zu Boden. „Seine letzten Worte waren an dich gerichtet Eirien" sagte ich schließlich leise. Sie sah mich traurig an. „Ich weiß, dass Ihr euch geliebt habt, nur nicht so, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. Halbarad wusste, dass dein Herz Elrohir gehörte und hatte sich schon längst damit abgefunden." Ich nahm ihre Hand „Eirien, er wünschte sich nur noch, dass du deine Liebe LEBEN kannst! Wirf es nicht weg. Kämpfe um Ihn." Sie gab Halbarad einen Kuss auf die Stirn, drehte sich wortlos um und lief so schnell ihr verwundetes Bein es zuließ Richtung Tor.

Ich folgte ihr, doch ehe ich sie einholte, stand plötzlich Aragorn vor Ihr. Er sah uns beide wütend an: „Euch beiden wurde Bettruhe verordnet! Was sucht ihr hier in aller Frühe?" Ich sah ihn nur an und er wusste Bescheid „Wir werden ihn heute noch Beisetzten! Doch ihr müsst zurück. Ruht euch heute noch aus, wir werden morgen früh aufbrechen." Er legte seine Hand auf meinen Kopf. Wärme durchfloss mich, und Hoffnung. Wir verbeugten uns und gingen zurück ins Haus.

In unseren Betten angekommen fragte ich sie: "Was willst du jetzt machen, Eirien?" „Ich werde mit Aragorn zum schwarzen Tor ziehen und in den Tod gehen!" „Du wirst nicht am Schwarzen Tor sterben! Du stirbst als alte Frau, umringt von vielen Enkelkindern!" sagte ich zu ihr, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Natila, wo nimmst du nur deine Hoffnung her?" fragte Eirien entmutigt. Ich antwortete nicht, sondern strich mir nur über den Bauch, ohne dass sie es merkte. Noch nicht! Ich werde es ihr erst sagen wenn alles vorbei ist! Wenn es vorbei ist und wir noch leben. „So viel Tod in so kurzer Zeit. Wie sollen wir da an die Zukunft denken" dachte Eirien laut nach. „Erst stirbt Boromir, dann Haldir und jetzt auch noch Halbarad. Das ist zuviel für ein Menschenleben!" Ich starrte sie an: „Wann ist Boromir gestorben?" „Hat man es dir noch nicht gesagt? Am Amon Hen, vor einer Ewigkeit, kurze Zeit nachdem die Gefährten Lothlorien verließen. Er wurde von Orkpfeilen durchbohrt, noch ehe Aragorn ihn retten konnte." „Endet es den niemals. Wann ist das Töten endlich vorbei! Ich kann nicht noch mehr ertragen!" Ich wagte nicht die Augen zu schließen, aus Angst einzuschlafen. So starrte ich stur an die Decke. Eirien war aus Erschöpfung wieder eingeschlafen. Es war auch für sie zuviel!   
  
Es klopfte leise, und Elrohir trat ein. „Sie ist gerade eingeschlafen!" flüsterte ich ihm zu. „Wie geht es ihr?" fragte er sorgenvoll. „Es ist hart. Selbst für eine Dúnedain. Für einen Menschen ist sie aber sehr stark und wird es überstehen! Aber wenn dir etwas an eurer Liebe liegt, und an ihrem Leben, Elrohir, dann entscheide dich bald!"   
Er setzte sich zu mir ans Bett. Ich habe selten einen stolzen Elben so traurig gesehen. „Natila, Sorgen plagen mich fürwahr. Der Norden wurde angegriffen. Sobald die Schlacht am Schwarzen Tor ausgefochten ist, und wir noch Leben sollten, muss ich mit Legolas nach Düsterwald. Es sieht nicht gut aus, mein Vater hat schlechte Nachrichten überbringen lassen. Wenn dies alles vorüber ist, werde ich eine Entscheidung treffen. Nicht vorher!" „Das ist gut!" Ich versuchte zu lächeln, aber meine Muskeln verweigerten ihren Dienst. Der Elb stand auf, ging zu Eirien rüber und küsste sie vorsichtig auf den Mund, ohne sie zu wecken. „Schlaf auch du noch eine Weile, Natila. Du wirst deine Kraft noch brauchen!" Dann verließ er den Raum.   
  
Ich stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Dort setzte ich mich auf die Mauer und schaute nach draußen. Mann konnte die Festung von hieraus gut einsehen. Es schien so, als ob alle Mannen beschäftigt waren. Überall wurde gearbeitet, getragen, gebaut und herumgelaufen. Ich sah dem Treiben zu und war eine Zeitlang abgelenkt. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und eine Frau kam mit Essen herein. „Ihr müsst euch stärken! Hier esst auf! Ihr dürft erst aufstehen, wenn alles aufgegessen wurde. Anordnung vom König!" Sie verbeugte sich und verließ das Zimmer. Das hatte Eirien aufgeweckt und sie setzte sich auf. „Komm Schwester, wir müssen uns stärken!"

Ich setzte mich an den Tisch, auf dem das Tablett abgestellt wurde. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wann ich das letzte Mal etwas gegessen hatte. Es war eine Ewigkeit her. Ich hatte keinen Hunger. Aber das streicheln in meinem Bauch, zwang mich nicht nur an mich zu denken. Ich nahm ein Stück Brot und ein Stück Käse und biss ab. Eirien kam zu mir an den Tisch und setzte sich. Ihre Augen lagen tief. „Nimm dir was!" befahl ich ihr. Sie nahm ein Stück Brot und aß es langsam auf. Als wiederum die Tür aufgetan wurde.   
Diesmal kam jemand herein, den wir als letztes hier vermutet hätten „Callendil? Wo kommst du denn her?" fragte ich mit großem Staunen. „Hallo meine Kleinen, ihr macht ja Sachen." Ich sah sie an, doch auch an Ihr war der Krieg nicht spurlos vorübergegangen. Ihre sonst so strahlenden Augen waren trüb und eine Narbe zierte Ihr Kinn. „Callendil!" Ich stand auf. „Ja das ist mein Name!" versuchte sie zu scherzen. Ich umarmte sie herzlich, und sie erwiderte meinen Gruß. „Es tut mir so unendlich Leid, meine Liebe. Ganz Lothlorien trauert mit dir!" sie sah mich ernst an und Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Ich hatte keine mehr. „Er fehlt mir so sehr, Callendil, jede Faser meines Körpers schreit nach ihm." Sie legte sanft ihre Hand auf meinen Bauch und flüsterte in mein Ohr: „Er ist doch immer bei dir! Vergiss das NIEMALS!" Dann drehte Callendil sich zu Eirien um die ganz ruhig auf ihrem Stuhl saß und in die Unendlichkeit sah „Liebe Eirien, es ist so schön dich wieder zusehen!" Sie nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie auf den Kopf. Eirien sah nach oben, dann stand sie auf und umarmte Ihre Freundin. „Verzeih, ich war in Gedanken! Es ist so gut dich zu sehen!"

Wir setzten und wieder hin, und Callendil erzählte uns was ihr in der vergangenen Zeit widerfahren war. Wir unterhielten uns bis die Nacht hereinbrach. Schließlich stand Callendil auf uns sagte zu uns: „So meine Kinder, ihr müsst zurück ins Bett und schlafen! Morgen werden wir früh losziehen zum Schwarzen Tor. Also seit bereit." Und schon war sie aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.   
„Sie hat recht, Natila, wir sollten noch etwas schlafen und Kraft tanken für die nächsten Tage." So legten wir uns zurück in unsere Betten.   
Es dauerte nicht lange, da war Eirien auch schon eingeschlafen und träumte. Ich lag wach in meinem Bett und starrte wieder in den Kerzenschein. Ich war nicht müde. Ich redete es mir wenigstens ein. Ich hatte jetzt seit wir Helms Kamm und Haldir, verlassen hatten nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Ich wollte es auch nicht! Doch die Müdigkeit siegte und ich schloss die Augen.   
  
Ich lag auf dem Moos in der Lichtung in Lothlorien. Der Mond schien hell. Ich war alleine. Ich stand auf und sah mich um. Da kam Haldir auf die Lichtung. Er trug sein silbernes Gewand. Es leuchtete im Mondlicht. Mein Herz pochte ganz laut. Ich rannte auf ihn zu. „Haldir sag, das dass kein Traum ist!" Ich erreichte ihn und nahm ihn in meine Arme. „Es ist ein Traum meine geliebte Natila! Doch sei nicht traurig." Er küsste mich. Es war so schön, ihn zu spüren und zu berühren. „Du fehlst mir so, mein Liebster." „Ich bin doch immer bei dir. Ich werde auf dich warten, und solange über dich und über unser Kind wachen. Ich liebe dich, Natila in Dúnedain. Sei beruhigt." Er küsste mich und ich sah in seine schönen blauen Augen und verlor mich darin.   
  
Jemand berührte mich sanft an der gesunden Schulter „Natila, wir müssen aufbrechen!" Es war Eirien. Sie war bereits komplett angekleidet und mit ihren Waffen gerüstet. Ich setzte mich auf und musste mich erst orientieren. „Wie spät ist es?" wollte ich wissen. „Wir brechen in einer halben Stunde auf. Also beeile dich. Hier sind deine Sachen. Dein Sack wurde vom Schiff gebracht. Wenn du fertig bist komm vor das große Stadttor." „Warum hast du mich nicht eher geweckt?" frage ich sie. „Aragorn bat mich dich schlafen zu lassen, bis die Sonne aufgeht! Du hattest es mehr als nötig! Außerdem tat er dir gut!" Sie ging hinaus. Ich dachte an meinen Traum und konnte lächeln, bei dem Gedanken an Haldir. Ich würde nie wieder Angst haben einzuschlafen. Ich spürte seine Liebe tief in mir.   
  
Ich stand auf und ging zu meinen Sachen. Ich kleidete mich an. Meine Hose, meine Weste alles war da. Ich wollte mein Kettenhemd über streifen, schaffte es aber nicht. Das ließ die Verwundung nicht zu. Nun gut, dann muss es ohne gehen. Es wird sowieso egal sein. Ich zog meine Lederweste, die immer noch mit dem Dreck und dem Blut der letzen Schlacht beschmiert war, an. Es war in Ordnung. Ich hätte es nicht anders gewollt. Meine Stiefel zog ich an und wollte nach meinem Schwert greifen. Es war nicht da! Ich schaute mich überall um. Es war nicht hier. So ging ich ohne Waffen zum großen Tor und in den sicheren Tod.   
  
Es waren tausende Männer versammelt. Ich versuchte mich zu orientieren und suchte das Zelt Aragorns. Er musste wissen wohin ich eingeteilt wurde. Ich fragte mich durch und erreichte schließlich Aragorns Zelt. Er stand davor und beriet sich gerade mit Éomer. Er drehte sich zu mir um und sagte: „Ah meine Kleine. Geht es dir besser?" „Ja, danke. Es hat mir wirklich gut getan, woher wusstest du?" „Wäre ich nicht ein schlechter Herrscher, wenn ich mich nicht einmal um meine Familie kümmern könnte?" er lächelte. Er sah Allmächtig aus, so wie er vor mir stand, in der Rüstung der Herrscher von Gondor. Ich war stolz auf ihn. Er hatte seinen Weg gefunden! „Wo möchtest du, dass ich kämpfe?" „Du wirst bei mir bleiben. Die Dúnedain haben sich da drüben bei dem Felsvorsprung gesammelt. Warte dort bis wir los reiten. Ach ich hab noch etwas für dich, Kleines." Er verschwand kurz im Zelt und brachte mir etwas nach draußen. „Hier!" er übergab mir ein Schwert. Es war Haldirs Schwert. Nun war alles gut. „Danke" sagte ich kurz und ging fort zu den anderen.   
Dort warteten schon alle Waldläufer die es in den Süden geschafft hatten. Eirien und Callendil waren auch bereits hier. Sie nahmen mich in Empfang und begrüßten mich.   
  
Kurze Zeit später ritten wir los, nach Norden, zum Schwarzen Tor. Aragorn führte uns an. Wir bildeten die Vorhut, mit Legolas, dem Zwerg, Elronds Söhnen und uns Dúnedain. Gefolgt wurden wir von einem riesigen Heer aus Menschen allen Ländern Mittelerdes.

Wir ritten 6 Tage lang durch das einst so schöne Ithilien, dass von dem Bösen Völkern Mordors verunstaltet wurde. Wir gerieten nur einmal in einen Hinterhalt, der aber rechtzeitig entdeckt wurde und so selbst vernichtet wurde. Nur die Nazgûls folgten mit ihren geflügelten Bestien, hoch oben in den Höhen der Wolken. Nur die Elben konnten sie ihre Bahnen ziehen sehen. Aber wir spürten ihre Anwesenheit. Angst kroch in unsere Herzen, und der Mut sank.

TBC


	16. Der letzte Kampf

Für den König

Disclaimer: Siehe 1 Kapitel

Raiting: PG 13

Timeline: März 3019 III Ort: Gondor/ vor dem großen Morannon

Pairing: Natila - Witwe

Das Kapitel ist dir gewidmet Seni :-) schönen Urlaub dir

und euch da draußen...das letzte Kapitel gibts nach meinem Urlaub (na ich bin ja nur ne Woche weg)

So viel spass beim vorletzten Streich

* * *

Kapitel 16   
  
Der letzte Kampf   
  
So sitzen wir jetzt da, in der letzten Nacht vor der großen Schlacht am Morannon, dem Schwarzen Tor von Mordor.   
Eirien ist endlich eingeschlafen, so wie die anderen auch. Callendil hält mit den anderen Elben Wache. Tapfere Eirien. Man hatte ihr während des ganzen Marsches nichts angemerkt, von dem Zwiespalt, der in ihrem Herzen wohnt. Elrohir ging uns aus dem Weg. So sprachen wir kaum ein Wort mit Elronds Söhnen. Auch sie wissen, dass es kein zurück mehr gibt. Entweder siegen wir, oder wir sterben alle an diesem unsäglichen Ort.   
  
'Und du mein Kind wirst diese Welt nicht einmal erblicken dürfen.' Ich öffne meine Lederweste und streiche mir sanft über den Bauch. „Ich liebe dich mein Kind und ich werde alles Menschenmögliche tun, damit wir überleben werden!" Doch meine Hoffnung ist dahin. Ich nehme meine Kette vom Hals und halte den Anhänger in der Hand. Der Stein strahlt in die Nacht. Erst jetzt fällt es mir auf. Der Stein hat die gleiche Farbe wie Haldir's Augen. Ich blicke in den Stein und Hoffnung erfüllt mein Herz.   
„Du wirst es schaffen!" hallt es in meinem Kopf. Ich singe ein Lied leise vor mich hin, und streichle während dessen über meinen Bauch. Ich spüre die Bewegung in meinem Leib. Es ist wunderbar. „Wenn es keinen Morgen gäbe, weiß sie wie sehr ich sie Liebe?" sing ich leise in die Nacht.

„Natila?" Eirien ist neben mir aufgetaucht. „Sag dass, das nicht wahr ist!" spricht sie mich an. „Was ist nicht wahr?" frage ich sie und schließe meine Weste. „Du bekommst ein Kind?" „Ja meine Liebe. So wir den morgigen Tag überleben!" „Du kannst doch nicht! Wie kannst du dich so in Gefahr bringen, weiß Aragorn Bescheid? Warum hat dich keiner aufgehalten?" sprudelt es aus ihr heraus. „Ich muss tun, was zu tun ist. Ich habe keine Furcht. Ich habe mein Schicksal in seine Hände gelegt! Bitte sorge dich nicht um mich. Ich wollte es dir erst sagen, wenn die Schlacht vorüber ist und wir noch leben! Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren. Versprich es mir!"

Eirien schaut mich mit großen sorgevollen Augen an. „Ich werde es versprechen!" Sie setzt sich neben mich und ich lege meinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. „Wir halten zusammen, egal was kommen wird!" „Ja Schwester" sage ich leise. Zusammen beobachten wir, wie es langsam heller wird. Aragorn erscheint vor uns und sagt: „Wir brechen auf, macht euch bereit!" Er sieht mich mit seinen stolzen, zauberhaften Augen, an und nickt unmerklich. Wir stehen alle auf und machen uns für den letzten Marsch bereit.   
  
Wir erreichen das Schwarze Tor und den großen Wall von Cirith Gorgor. Wir hatten zuvor Herolde ausgesandt, um Sauron und sein schwarzes Heer aus dem Tor zu locken. Doch es geschah nichts.   
Nun stehen wir hier am Tor in der denkbar besten Schlachtordnung, die möglich ist. Wir wurden auf zwei Hügeln verteilt. Nun reiten die Heerführer mit ihrer Leibwachen und Banner zum schwarzen Tor. Gandalf, der Zauberer ist der oberste Abgesandte, Aragorn mit Elladan und Elrohir; Éomer von Rohan und Imrahil; auch Legolas, Gimli und der kleine Peregrin aus dem Auenland reiten vor. Eirien und ich reiten als Leibwache mit Aragorn und ich trage das Banner, das einst Halbarad führte.

Die Herolde rufen laut: „Kommt heraus! Lasst den Herrn des Schwarzen Landes herauskommen! Er soll seine gerechte Strafe erhalten. Denn er hat unrechtmäßig Gondor mit Krieg überzogen und seine Lande verwüstet. Daher verlangt der König von Gondor, dass er für seine Übeltaten büßen und dann auf immer fortgehen soll. Kommt heraus!" Nichts geschieht. Wir stehen eine Ewigkeit hier und Mordor gibt keine Antwort. Wir wollen uns gerade umdrehen und fort reiten, als ein Tor geöffnet wird und eine Gesandtschaft des schwarzen Turms heraustritt, an dessen Spitze reitet eine große, böse Gestalt auf einem schwarzen Pferd. Der Gesandte ist ganz in schwarz gekleidet, sein hoher Helm ist ebenfalls völlig schwarz. Aber es ist kein Ringgeist, sondern ein lebendiger Mann, und er sagt: „Ich bin Saurons Mund".

Er reitet mit einer kleinen Schar schwarz gekleideter Krieger uns entgegen. Kurz vor Aragorn hältt er an und spricht: "Ist hier irgendeiner in diesem wilden Haufen, der ermächtigt ist, mit mir zu verhandeln? Oder der auch nur Verstand genug hat, um mich zu verstehen?" Dann sieht er Aragorn direkt an: „Es braucht mehr, um einen König zu machen als ein Stück Elbenglas oder einen Pöbelhaufen wie diesen. Warum? Jeder Räuber aus den Bergen kann eine ebenso gute Gefolgschaft vorzeigen!"

Eirien ritt an. Aber ich kann sie gerade noch stoppen. Ich beobachte Aragorn, der völlig ruhig im Sattel sitzt. In mir steigt Wut und Hass auf. Doch Aragorn sieht nur sein Gegenüber an und bewegt sich nicht. Saurons Herold aber fing an zu zittern und setzt zurück. „ Ich bin ein Herold und Botschafter und darf nicht angegriffen werden" schreit er. Gandalf übernimmt die Wortführung und weißt den Herold in seine Schranken. Der Bote spricht: „So, dann bist du der Sprecher, alter Graubart? Haben wir nicht zuweilen von dir gehört, von deinen Wanderungen und dass du immer in sicherer Entfernung Ränke geschmiedet und Unheil ausgebrütet hast? Aber diesmal hast du deine Nase zu weit vorgestreckt. Herr Gandalf; und du wirst sehen, was dem geschieht, der seine törichten Netze vor den Füßen Saurons des Großen stellt. Ich habe Beweise, die dir zu zeigen mir befohlen wurde."

Er zeigt uns einige Kleidungsstücke und Waffen, die den Hobbits gehören, die sich auf nach Mordor machten. Unsere Herzen werden traurig und die Hoffnung ist dahin. "Ihr kennt also unsere Gefangene. Sauron mag keine Spitzel. Die Folter wird eine Ewigkeit dauern." Gandalf geht darauf ein uns spricht: „Stelle deine Bedingungen" Der Herold spricht von Vertreibung und der Besetzung Isengarts und Entwaffnung bis zum Nebelgebirge. Gandalf antwortet plötzlich: „Die werden wir annehmen!" Er wirft seinen Mantel ab und weißes Licht leuchtet auf den Platz auf dem der Herold steht. Er weicht zurück und Gandalf nimmt das Bündel mit den Habseligkeiten der Hobbits. „Dies werden wir nehmen zur Erinnerung an unseren Freund. Aber was eure Bedingung anbelangt, so weisen wir sie ganz und gar zurück. Macht Euch fort, denn Eure Gesandtschaft ist beendet und euer Tod nahe. Wir sind nicht hierher gekommen, um bei Verhandlungen mit Sauron, dem Treulosen und Verfluchten, Worte zu verschwenden: noch weniger mit einem seiner Sklaven. Fort mit euch!" Der Bote von Sauron ist voller Wut und Zorn, doch unsere Heerführer versetzen ihn in Angst und er flüchtet zurück zum Tor. Ein vereinbartes Signal ertönt und plötzlich ertönen Trommeln und Feuer züngelt auf.

Alle Torflügen des Morannon springen auf und die Heere Mordors dringen nach außen, wie Wasser, das durch eine Schleuse schießt. Unsere Heerführer steigen auf ihre Pferde und wir reiten zurück zu unserem Heer. Auf beiden Seiten des Morannon kommen unzählige Orks von den Bergen herab. Von Norden kommt ein Heer von Ostlinge anmarschiert. Wir formieren uns und bilden Kreise um den Berg auf dem Aragorn mit Gandalf und Elronds Söhnen steht. Das Heer Mordors erreicht uns und wir kämpfen gegen einen Feind, der und tausendfach an Mannen überlegen ist. Aber wir geben nicht auf. Ostlinge erreichen uns, ich hole zum Schlag aus und strecke einen nieder, dann den nächsten und nächsten. Meine Schulter schmerzt. Ich gebe nicht auf. Noch einer. Neben mir fällt einer meiner Dúnedain. Ich werde rasend vor Wut. Haldir erscheint vor meinem Auge. Ich sehe ihn fallen, erschlagen von einem Ork. „NEIN!!!" Ich stürze mich auf den nächsten Ork, der in meine Nähe kommt. Er verliert seinen Kopf. Ich drehe mich um und der nächste wird von meinem Schwert aufgespießt. Ein Troll nähert sich unserer Stellung. Eirien bemerkt ihn sofort. Gemeinsam gehen wir auf ihn zu, wir schaffen ihn zu Fall zu bringen und erstechen ihn. Dann sind auch schon die nächsten Orks in unserer Nähe. Gerade als ich dem nächsten die Gliedmaßen abtrenne trifft mich ein glühender Schmerz im Rücken. Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr. Mein Blick wird trübe. Ich höre noch Eirien schreien „Neeein!" Während ich Falle sehe ich noch den verzweifelten Kampf unserer tapferen Krieger und Aragorn wie er da steht wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Halte durch, mein König, kommt mir in den Sinn dann ist alles schwarz.   
  
Stille. Es ist ganz ruhig. Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe Aragorn über mich gebeugt. „Willkommen im Leben meine kleine, tapfere Dúnadan" „Wo bin ich und was ist passiert?" frage ich „Wir sind im schönen Ithilien und du wirst gesund, der Krieg ist vorbei." Ich sehe ihn mit großen Augen an: „Vorbei? Wir haben gesiegt? Wie konnte das geschehen?" „Der Ringträger hat Sauron's Ring vernichtet, und damit auch Sauron und seine Macht. Ohne seine Führung haben die Heere Mordors schnell kapituliert. Das ist die Kurzform meine Liebe. Die ausführliche Geschichte muss warten. Wir haben noch zu viel zu tun."

Ich schaue Aragorn an, er sieht froh aus, die dunklen Schatten auf seiner Seele sind verschwunden. Ich lege meine Hände auf meinen Bauch. Ich kann es fühlen. Es ist alles gut Kleines „Es geht deinem Kind gut. Bald haben wir wieder einen neuen Dúnedain in unseren Reihen" erklärt mir Aragorn lächelnd. "Für Dich mein König!" Ich erhebe mich, mein Rücken schmerzt. Aragorn hilft mir. „Du hast mal wieder Glück gehabt, Natila. Der Pfeil drang zwar tief in dich ein, doch er verfehlte alle wichtigen Dinge in deinem Körper." Er küsst mich auf die Stirn, nachdem er mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streicht.   
„Es gibt heute ein kleines Fest. Versuche zu kommen, wenn du kannst" sagt er und verlässt das Zelt. Ich schaue mich um. Oberhalb meines Bettes stehen still und stumm Eirien und Callendil. „Na ihr beiden. Geht es euch gut?" frage ich. Eirien kommt auf mich zu und umarmt mich fest. „Ahh" es schmerzt. „Entschuldige, Natila ich freu mich so sehr, dass es dir gut geht. Als ich dich mit dem Pfeil getroffen am Boden liegen sah, befürchtete ich das schlimmste. Ich hätte das nicht überlebt. Ich wollte mich schon in mein Schwert stürzen, als plötzlich alles anders wurde. Die Nazgûls umkreisten uns, die Horden Mordors bedrängten uns immer mehr. Dann kamen riesige Adler. Die Nazgûls schrieen entsetzlich. Und das Heer Mordors flüchtete. Sauron war besiegt. Und in uns keimte Hoffnung auf. Ich fiel auf die Knie und zog den Pfeil aus deinem Rücken und du schriest, du schriest in die Stille des Moments. Es war das schönste Schreien, dass ich je vernommen hatte." Eine Träne läuft Eirien der Wange. Ich küsse sie. „Du bist gut, du freust dich wenn du mir Schmerzen zufügen kannst?" Ich nehme sie in den Arm „Danke!" „Du wirst dich aber ab jetzt schonen mein Liebe!" befiehlt mir Eirien „Du wirst Mutter, da darfst du nicht nur an dich denken" „Ja" sage ich nur kurz.  
Callendil stellt sich zu uns. „Eirien hat Recht. Komm jetzt was essen!" Sie küsst mich auf die Stirn und streichelte mir über die Wange. Ich lächele. Sie nehmen mich zwischen sich und stützen mich. So gehen wir gemeinsam zum Fest!   
  
Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich eine Zukunft sehe. Für mich und mein Kind. Doch das ist eine andere Geschichte, die ein anderes Mal erzählt werden soll.

So das wars…

Fast…es gibt noch einen Epilog…


	17. Epilog

Für den König   
  
Disclaimer: Siehe 1 Kapitel

Raiting: PG 13

Timeline: März bis September 3019 III Ort: Minas Tirith

Pairing: Natila – Witwe

So das ist nun das letzte Kapitel, für den König. Ich hoffe euch hat mein Erstlingswerk gefallen (war noch etwas holprig…nun ich will mich bessern) und sie lag jetzt schon so lange und hat gewartet, dass ich sie auch uploade :-)

**Wenn euch die Geschichten um Natila und Eirien gefallen hat… dann hab ich jetzt genau das richtige für euch!**

**Bald geht die n´Nachfolge-Geschichte on. Sie heißt: Ein Leben ist nicht genug. Ich hoffe euch gefällt sie.**

Danke noch einmal an all meine Reviewern: Als allererstes Eirien, die die Geschichte erst möglich gemacht hat. Dann noch Seni, deren Reviews immer wie eine kleine Geschichte ist. Lion, die auch immer tapfer dabei war.

Danke auch an die Leser die ich nicht kenne (hätte es gerne getan)

Ich hoffe ich bekomme trotzdem noch eine kleine Review über eure Meinung

So jetzt hier der letzte Streich:

* * *

Epilog:   
  
Ich sitze im Garten und betrachte die Bäume. Es sind die schönsten Bäume, die Mittelerde hervorgebracht hat. Eine Blüte fällt herab, und der Wind weht sie direkt in meinen Schoß. Ich nehme sie und rieche an ihr. Sie sind so wunderschön. Ich schließe die Augen und träume vor mich hin. Mir fällt die Blüte aus der Hand. Ich will sie erschrocken aufheben, doch sie wird mir schon gereicht. Ich sehe nach oben. „Na mein Kind, warum bist du nicht bei den anderen?" „Es ist mir im Moment alles zuviel!" antwortet sie und setzt sich neben mich. „Wie hast du das nur alles geschafft_, naneth_?" fragt sie mich. Ich sehe sie an und lächle. „Mit Hoffnung, mein Schatz und deiner Liebe!" Sie legt ihren Kopf auf meinen Schoß: „Erzählst du mir unsere Geschichte weiter, bitte!" Ich streichele ihr die langen blonden Haare und beginne: „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben. Ach ja die Vernichtung Saurons!"…

…..  
  
Es war ein rauschendes Fest, die Krönung unseres Königs Elessars, und ich durfte daran teilhaben.   
  
Wir hielten uns einen Monat in Ithilien auf. In dieser Zeit heilten die Wunden der Verletzten und auch meine Wunden heilten, sowohl die körperlichen als auch die seelischen, die allerdings schwerere Narben hinterließen. Callendil, Eirien und ich waren eigentlich ständig zusammen. Wir steiften durch die Gegend und erkundeten dieses wunderschöne Land, das nun gesäubert war, von dem Unrat aus Mordor.

Eirien ließ es sich zwar nicht anmerken, wie gewöhnlich, aber ihre Augen verrieten sie. Sie hatte großen Kummer und focht einen Kampf mich sich aus. Elladan und Elrohir waren in den Norden geritten. Legolas sollte aber hier bleiben. Elrond Söhne waren nun schon beinahe 3 Wochen fort und unsere Sorgen um sie wuchsen. Eines Nachts, es war am Vortag unseres Aufbruchs nach Minas Tirith wurde ich vorsichtig geweckt. Es war Elladan. Wie ich mich freute. Er hielt seine Finger auf seinen Mund und führte mich lautlos aus dem Zelt.

Draußen angekommen sah er mich ernst an. Er hob mich aber trotzdem hoch wie er es für gewöhnlich machte und küsste mich auf die Stirn. „Meine liebe _tithen_ Dúnedain, es ist wahrlich schön dich zu sehen. Du bist schwer geworden." Er stellte mich wieder auf den Boden und berührte behutsam meinen, jetzt schon leicht gewölbten, Bauch. „Mein lieber Elladan, wie geht es euch, ist Elrohir wohl auf?" Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Mir ahnte böses. „Er ist unverletzt. Als wir nach Düsterwald kamen war bereits die Schlacht beendet." Ich sah ihn mit ängstlichen Augen an. „Bei dem Angriff der Orks wurde seine Gemahlin getötet!" Ich musste mich setzten. Nicht schon wieder. Was war das nur für eine Zeit, indem die unsterblichen Völker starben. Unwillkürlich musste ich an meinen geliebten Haldir denken.

„Wie viele werden es denn noch sein. Der Krieg ist doch vorüber!" Ich konnte meine Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Elladan nahm mich in den Arm. „Die Elben verlassen diese Welt. Alles Unsterbliche wird mit ihnen gehen und ihr Menschen müsst nun einmal mit dem Tod leben." „Ja du hast Recht, doch es ist nicht gut!" „Wo ist er jetzt?" fragte ich, während ich meine Tränen abwischte. „Er ist bei Legolas drüben im Zelt der Gefährten." Ich stand auf: "Ich werde zu ihm gehen, begleitest du mich?" „Ich bring dich zum Zelt, komm."

Elladan beleitete mich zum Zelt seines Bruders. Ich ging hinein und drinnen saßen Elrohir und Legolas auf dem Boden und sprachen ein elbisches Gebet. Ich blieb stehen bis sie fertig waren und ging dann zu Elrohir. Er sah bleich aus. Seine sonst so strahlenden Augen lagen tief. Als er mich sah kam er auf mich zu und nahm mich vorsichtig in den Arm, so als ob ich zerbrechlich wäre. „Mir geht's gut Elrohir, mein Freund. Ich bin Gesund! Willst du mit mir sprechen?" fragte ich ihn schließlich und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl.

„Es ist hart für mich!" sagte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens. „Aber nicht so wie du denkst. Meine Frau hatte mit sich und der Welt Frieden geschlossen. Sie ließ mir ausrichten, dass mein Herz nun endlich frei sei." Ich schaute zu Legolas rüber, er starrte in die Unendlichkeit, mit einem Gesicht, das einer Maske glich. „Es tut mir sehr leid, Elrohir. Weißt du schon was du tun wirst?" Er antwortete leise: „Ich werde erst einmal nach Bruchtal gehen und meine Gedanken ordnen. Ich werde keine Entscheidungen für die Zukunft treffen. Nicht in der nächsten Zeit." „Wirst du es ihr sagen?" „Nein! Ich möchte nicht, dass Eirien sich irgendwelche Hoffnung macht. Es soll nicht sein!"   
„Ich werde schweigen. Ich hoffe nur, dass du irgendwann dein Schweigen brechen kannst." Ich stand auf küsste ihn auf die Stirn, ging zu Legolas und küsste ihn ebenfalls und sagte zu ihm: „Lieber Legolas, ich teile deine Trauer. Ich werde für euch ein Gebet an die Valar richten." Dann verließ ich das Zelt zügig. Ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Was war denn das? Er war frei und doch zog er die Einsamkeit vor. „ELBEN!" sprach ich wütend zu mir. Ich ging in unser Zelt zurück und beobachtete Eirien die friedlich schlief. Sie wird darüber hinweg kommen, ich war mir sicher. Ich legte mich auf mein Lager und fiel in einen ruhelosen Schlaf.   
  
Am nächsten Morgen brachen wir auf nach Minas Tirith. Wir hatten den ersten Tag im Mai als wir am Mittag vor den Toren der Stadt ankamen. Die erfolgreichen Heere bildeten eine Gasse rechts und links des Weges, der zum Stadttor führte, dass noch immer keine Tore hatte. An der Spitze des Zuges in die Stadt lief Aragorn, an seiner Seite waren Gandalf der Zauberer, König Éomer von Rohan, Fürst Imrahil und die vier Halblinge. Wir Dúnedain folgten.

Aragorn sah beeindruckend aus. Er trug einen schwarzen Panzer mit Silber verziert und einen weißen Umhang, der mit dem großen grünen Edelstein zusammengehalten wurde. Sein Haupt war unbedeckt außer dem Reif und dem Stern auf der Stirn. Ich war so stolz auf ihn, meinem König. Aragorn trat vor Faramir, dem Truchsess von Gondor und erhielt die Königskrone. Doch Aragorn lies sie sich von Gandalf aufsetzten. Als er die Krone trug, sah ich es.

Er sah aus wie eine Statue der Altvorderen. Wahrlich der König ward zurückgekehrt. Faramir sprach: „Sehet der König!" Und das ganze Volk jubelte. Die silbernen Trompeten von Ecthelion erschallten und Harfen wurde gespielt. Die Feierlichkeiten dauerten 8 Tage lang an. Es war eine freudige Zeit für die Bewohner Gondors und aller Menschen. Aragorn bestieg den Turm und nahm auf seinem, ihm rechtmäßig zustehenden, Thron Platz. Er wurde ein weiser und gerechter Herrscher, bis zum heutigen Tag.   
  
In dieser Zeit erhielt auch ich mein neues Zuhause. Da ich nicht zurück nach Lothlorien wollte, wurde Minas Tirith meine neue Heimat. Ich bekam ein Haus im obersten Ring, und gehörte seither zu den Auserwählen, die den König ungehindert besuchen durften. Wenige Tage nach seiner Krönung, nachdem er das gröbste erst einmal geordnet hatte, besuchte er mich in meinem neuen zu Hause.

Er klopfte und trat ein. Es war eine Freude. Mir war als hätte ich ihn ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Er kam zu mir, sah mich an und lächelte. Er sah so großartig aus. Ich kam mir auf einmal ganz klein vor. Er strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste mich auf die Stirn. Da war er wieder Aragorn, nicht König Elessar. „Meine kleine Natila, siehst du, wie ich dir versprochen habe ist nun alles gut! Trotz der großen und schlimmen Verluste, die wir erlitten haben. Haldir und Halbarad sind mächtig stolz auf dich, dass weiß ich genau. Ich kann dir nur meinen Dank und meine Liebe geben und dich bitten, bei uns in Minas Tirith zu bleiben und hier dein Kind aufwachsen zu lassen. Ihr seit Willkommen solange unser Haus besteht. Denn auch du und deine Kinder sollte aus dem Hause Telcontari sein." „Mein lieber Aragorn, verzeih, König Elessar. Ich nehme gerne an. In dieser schönen Stadt habe ich mich immer schon wohl gefühlt. Es ist nicht wie der goldene Wald, aber SEINE Schönheit könnte ich ohne meinen Gemahl nicht ertragen." Ich küsste ihn auf die Wange und lächelte ihn an. Dann nahm ich seine Hand und legte sie auf meinen Bauch. Der König sah mich mit großen Augen an. Er konnte die Bewegungen spüren.

„Du hast mir Kraft und Stärke gegeben meine schwere Zeit zu überwinden. Ich werde niemals über den Tod meines geliebten Haldirs hinweg kommen. Aber das Geschenk, dass er mir gab und du beschützt hast, hilft mir den Schmerz zu ertragen." Er strich liebevoll über meine Wange, da klopfte es abermals an meine Tür. Es war eine Wache der Feste der eintrat und sprach: „Mein König, ihr werdet erwartet!" Aragorn sah mich an und verneigte sich vor mir ehe er das Haus verließ. Ich stand noch eine ganze Zeitlang da und streichelte verträumt über meinen Bauch.   
  
Eirien und Callendil verbrachten die Zeit der Feierlichkeiten in der Stadt und wohnten bei mir. Callendil war schon wieder unruhig. Sie zog es fort! Eirien war selten da. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie mit Éomer und den Rohirrim. Aber mich hatte sie nicht vergessen und besuchte mich mehrmals. Doch sprachen wir niemals über Elrohir.

Eines Abends saßen wir am Fenster und schauten auf die Lichter der Stadt, die man von hieraus wunderbar sehen konnte. Da sagte Eirien: „Ich fühle mich nicht wohl in dieser Stadt." „Aber du bist immer gerne nach Gondor gegangen?" frage ich sie. „Aber alles in dieser Stadt erinnert mich an Verluste, deshalb werde ich diesen Ort verlassen und mit Èomer und den Rohirrim nach Edoras reiten. Es gibt noch so viel zu entdecken und zu klären" Sie sah mich mit ihren schwarzen Augen an und lächelte. Ich nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie. „Der König wird sich um dich kümmern. Und bitte achte auf dich. Ich werde rechtzeitig wieder hier sein, bevor das Kind kommt" Sie stand auf verbeugte sich vor mir, ihr Waldläufermantel blähte sich auf. Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum.   
  
Eirien ritt am nächsten Tag mit Éomer und den Reitern der Riddermark nach Edoras. So verpasste sie die Hochzeit von König Elessar und seiner geliebten Arwen. Die Elben aus Bruchtal, Elrond mit seinen Kindern, kamen am Mittjahrstag gefolgt von Galadriel, Celeborn mit Gefolge. Es war eine wahrlich traumhafte Prozession, die edelsten der Elben waren anwesend.

Die Vermählung fand unter dem Weißen Turm statt. Es war ein Freudenfest. Elrond gab Aragorn, der nun König Elessar war, seine Tochter zum Weibe. Es war eine völlig andere Feier als die meine war. Sie war groß und so viele Menschen und Elben waren anwesend. Trotzdem dachte ich natürlich in diesem Moment an meinen Haldir und zog mich diskret zurück. Ich setzte mich an den Baum beim Springbrunnen, der Baum den der König gepflanzt hatte und der so wunderbar blühte.

Tränen flossen und ich ließ es geschehen. Mein Bauch war wieder um ein ganzes Stück gewachsen und ich streichelte die Rundung, die mein Kleid hervorbrachte. Da kam Galadriel auf mich zu und sah auf mich herab. Sie hielt etwas in Ihrer Hand und gab es mir. Es war eine Mallorn – Blüte. Mit meinen tränengefüllten Augen sah ich hoch zu ihr. Sie lächelte mich an, wie damals meine Mutter es immer Tat. „Ich spüre die Trauer in dir, mein Kind, doch traure nicht! Es ist dir ein Geschenk gegeben worden, das dich für deine Mühen und Plagen belohnen wird. Namarie, _tithen_Dúnedain, wir werden in Kürze die Lande verlassen. Doch ein Teil von uns wird hier verweilen."

Sie legte ihre zarte Elbenhand auf meinen Bauch. Dann schwebte sie fort. Ich hatte noch immer das Gefühl, dass die Elben den Boden nicht berührten. Ich nahm die Blüte, roch daran und strich sie mir über die Wange. Die Bilder Lothloriens kamen mir sofort wieder in den Sinn, unser Haus, unsere Lichtung. Ich lief in mein Haus und schloss die Türe und lehnte mich dagegen. Ich holte tief Luft und ging in meinen Schlafraum.

Dort lag etwas auf dem Bett. Ich ging hin um nachzusehen. Es war die Decke, die uns Eirien zur Hochzeit geschenkt hatte, und meine Elbenkleidung, die ich damals zurückgelassen hatte. Ich legte mich in mein Bett und zog die Decke fest an mich. Sie roch noch nach ihm, ich konnte förmlich seine Nähe noch spürten. „Mein geliebter Haldir, ich möchte nicht ohne dich sein. Ich möchte dich spüren und lieben können. Ich möchte dich küssen und streicheln können. Bitte lass mich zu dir."   
Ich weinte still und leise in die Decke. Das Kind in meinem Bauch tröstete mich mit seinen Berührungen. Ich schlief mit Tränen auf den Wangen ein.   
  
Zwei Wochen später verabschiedeten sich alle von der Stadt. Die Elben zogen in den Westen und die Halblinge gingen zurück in Ihre Heimat. Éomer kam mit Éowyn und Eirien und holten den toten König Théoden, der noch immer in der Gruft der Könige lag ab. Eirien und ich hatten kaum Zeit uns zu unterhalten. Wir verabredeten uns für den September. Es war als würde die ganze Stadt verlassen werden. König Elessar und Königin Arwen begleiteten die Gemeinschaft. Der ganze Tross ging nach Rohan und die Elben Richtung Graue Anfurten. Die Halblinge ins Auenland.   
  
Ich blieb alleine zurück, denn auch Callendil verließ die Lande. Sie zog mit Celeborn fort und wollte mit zu den Unsterblichen Landen. An unserem letzten Abend nahm sie meine Hand, lächelte mich an und sprach: „Liebe Natila, schwer fällt mir den Abschied, doch außer der Liebe zu dir hält mich hier nichts mehr. Hier hab ich dir meine Geschichte niedergeschrieben. Damit du auch in einsamen Nächten nicht alleine bis. Und bitte denke immer daran: Wir sind bei dir und wir lieben dich. Wir sehen uns wieder in den Hallen Mandos." Sie gab mir eine Mappe mit Schriften, die fein säuberlich in feinstem Sindarin geschrieben waren. Dann küsste sie mir auf die Stirn und verließ mich.

Ich hatte in späterer Zeit in Arwen eine gute Freundin gefunden. Sie hatte mich in der harten Zeit unterstützt und mir geholfen meinen Schmerz zu ertragen. Der Sommer ging langsam zu ende. Der September hatte Einzug gehalten.   
Immer weniger durfte ich unternehmen. Seit Ende August wollte man mir sogar verbieten aus der Stadt zu gehen. Obwohl ich immer so gerne in den Bergen spazieren ging um mich zu entspannen und die Natur zu genießen, die ich doch sehr vermisste. Gondor war nicht Arnor. Ich war eine Waldläuferin und jetzt wollte man mich in einen Käfig sperren. Viel lieber hätte ich mal wieder mein Schwert geschwungen, aber das hätte dazu geführt, dass die Heilerin, die mir zugeteilt wurde, an einem Herzschlag gestorben wäre. 

So machte ich alle meine Übungen um geschickt, geschwind und stark zu bleiben heimlich im nahe gelegenen Wald.   
Doch jetzt konnte ich dort nicht mehr hin. So schlich ich mich eines Morgens einfach durchs Tor Denn trotz meines Umfanges, hatte ich meine Geschicklichkeit nicht verloren. Ich ging mit kleinem Gepäck in die nahen Berge. Setzte mich auf einen Felsvorsprung und genoss die Aussicht.

Ich machte gerade einige Schwertübungen mit dem Elbenschwert Haldirs als es geschah. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzog meinen ganzen Körper. Ich konnte mich kaum bewegen und ließ das Schwert fallen. Es fiel in die Tiefe. Ich sank auf die Knie und hielt den Bauch. Ich versuchte mich zu entspannen, atmete tief. Es wurde besser. Ich setzte mich hin und atmete langsam. Was war das? Es konnte unmöglich das Kind sein. Es waren doch noch fast eine Woche. Man würde mich hier nie finden. Ich war doch erst einen halben Tag fort.

Ich versuchte von dem Felsvorsprung wegzukommen und mich nach unten zu bewegen. Doch ich konnte nicht. Ich hatte keine Kraft. Der Schmerz wurde heftiger. Es war soweit. Ich spürte es. Mein Kind wollte wohl lieber in der Natur zur Welt kommen. Ich trank einen Schluck Wasser. Danach ging es mir besser. Da war wieder der Schmerz. Ich schrie. Das war noch besser. Ich schloss meine Augen und wünschte mir so sehr das mein Gemahl hier wäre: „Haldir, bitte hilf mir!" flüsterte ich.

Auf einmal berührte mich eine Hand. Ich öffnete die Augen. Es war Eirien. „Wie kommst du denn hier her und wie hast du mich gefunden?" „Was glaubst du wohl? Ich bin eine Waldläuferin, vergessen? Ich suche dich schon seit Sonnenaufgang." Danke mein Lieber, dachte ich. Wieder der Schmerz. „Ich glaube es ist bald soweit!" „ Nur Mut, Natila, das ist doch eine Kleinigkeit. Wir haben doch schon Schlimmeres gemeinsam vollbracht oder?" Ich versuchte zu lächeln. „Ja? Was denn? Das sagst du so leicht!"   
Doch es war so. Es dauerte keine Stunde mehr, da hatten wir gemeinsam das kleine Würmchen auf die Welt gebracht. Eirien nahm ihren Mantel und wickelte das Kind hinein und gab es mir: „Na wie ich gesagt habe. Ein Kinderspiel!" Sie sah aber auch ziemlich mitgenommen aus. „Wie nennst du den deine kleine Tochter?" wollte Eirien wissen. „Das wusste ich schon, als ich sie das erste Mal spürte, damals an Haldir's Grab: Lothmeleth" Ich küsste mein Kind, und war der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. „Schau Haldir, dies ist das Zeugnis unserer Liebe und es ist gut!" Ich sah mein Kind an. Sie öffnete die Augen, da sah ich es. Sie hatte die Augen ihres Vaters.

………………..  
  
„Das ist mein liebster Teil der Geschichte, _naneth_" „Ja mein Liebling, meiner auch." Wir stehen auf und ich schau sie an. Sie hat immer noch die gleichen Augen wie ihr Vater. Ich küsse sie auf die Stirn und streichle ihre Wange. Dann berühre ich liebevoll ihren großen runden Bauch. „Da seid ihr ja ihr beiden!" Eirien kommt zu uns herunter. „Dein Gemahl wartet auf dich liebe Lothmeleth komm geh hinein." Sie sieht sich noch mal um und geht hinein. „Ein tolles Paar nicht wahr?" fragt mich Eirien. „Sicher, besser hätte es nicht sein können, Schwester." Eirien nahm mich in den Arm und gemeinsam gehen wir ins Haus. Dort warten schon Erhamir und sein Vater Elrohir. „Mutter komm das Kind bewegt sich" sagt Erhamir schnell und führt Eirien, die eigentlich Theowyn von Rohan heißt, zu ihrer Schwiegertochter.   
  
Ich setze mich in eine Ecke und schau ihnen zu. In der Hand halte ich eine Mallorn Blüte.

ENDE

Wer wissen will wie's weitergeht: Ein leben ist nicht genug…dort geht es weiter..


End file.
